Politiquement incorrecte
by Kallen Mason
Summary: America Singer est beaucoup de choses. Une Cinq, une Sélectionnée, mais aussi et surtout une Renégate. Le Prince Maxon, héritier du trône d'Illéa, en est bien conscient. Mais rien n'est plus attirant que de jouer avec le feu.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé de l'histoire:** America Singer est beaucoup de chose. Une Cinq, une Sélectionnée, mais aussi et surtout une Renégate. Le Prince Maxon, héritier du trône d'Illéa, en est bien conscient. Mais rien n'est plus attirant que de jouer avec le feu.

**Crédit**: La saga littéraire **La sélection** appartient **à Kiera Cass**, tout comme les personnages. Rien n'est à moi, je ne suis pas ayant-droit, et je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages dans un but de divertissement non lucratif.

**N/A. J**e n'ai aucun beta-lecteur pour cette histoire alors… Ayez pitié de moi si de méchantes fautes ce sont glissées dans cet OS. Surtout qu'écrire à la première personne et au présent est une première pour moi.

A l'heure où je commence cette histoire, je n'ai découvert la saga La Sélection que depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Mais je veux mettre ma pièce sur l'édifice et créer une fanfiction plus politique, moins triangle-amoureux mais plus réaliste. C'est pourquoi ici America a un tempérament de feu et Maxon est un véritable Prince (intelligent, sournois s'il en est, manipulateur, fin guerrier, etc.).

Bonne lecture à tous,

Bises à vous,

Kallen

* * *

**Politiquement incorrecte**

* * *

**« _Les mots ont un pouvoir_ ».**

* * *

-1-

La voix de mon érudit de père résonne dans mon esprit tandis que du bout des doigts, j'effleure le dos d'un livre, étonnée par le relief de la pièce-titre et subjuguée par le nom de l'ouvrage. Une dénomination qui ne peut que me parler, puisqu'il s'agit de mon prénom.

America.

Mon père considère que les mots ont un pouvoir et mes parents ont choisi mon nom non sans ironie. Celui d'un pays jadis prospère, uni sous une République. Un pays dont les valeurs qui étaient autrefois les siennes s'opposaient directement avec le monde dans lequel nous vivions aujourd'hui. Parfois, je me demande comment l'officier d'Etat a pu laisser passer un tel affront au système. Et la seule réponse qui me vient à l'esprit est qu'il est lui aussi un Renégat du Nord malgré son statut de Deux. Peut-être même l'un des donateurs.

La qualification de Renégat du Nord est en soit une erreur magistrale et également une façon de manipuler les esprits. En réalité, l'organisation qui s'oppose pacifiquement au système actuel d'Illéa s'appelle L'Etoile Polaire. Et ses membres ne sont pas plus du Nord du royaume que du Sud ; tout comme les illuminés sadiques connus comme les Renégats du Sud peuvent venir du Nord. « Aucune région n'a le monopole de la croyance ou de l'intelligence », affirme mon père. Et les sudistes ne sont pas par nature plus barbares que les autres.

Pour beaucoup, ces rectifications qualificatives n'ont qu'une consonance anodine et ne changent rien à la réalité du monde. Et certains -la grande majorité de la population- ignorent même qu'il existe différents groupes de rebelles. C'est bien là toute la puissance du vocabulaire employé. Car pour les citoyens d'Illéa, il n'y a que des Renégats, relégués au rang de sauvages ne causant que destructions autour d'eux. Les convictions des deux organisations s'en trouvant mélangée alors que le fondement même de nos actions est diamétralement opposable.

L'Etoile Polaire veut supprimer le système des castes et permettre à tout à chacun de choisir quel doit être son avenir. Créer une monarchie constitutionnelle. L'organisation dont je fais partie est pacifique. Les Sudistes, eux, veulent abolir la royauté. Pour cela, ils n'hésitent pas à tuer des innocents. Et c'est bien là une différence fondamentale, oubliée par un abus de langage.

Parfois, il m'arrive de me demander s'ils n'ont pas quelque peu raison de souhaiter voir disparaitre la royauté. Surtout quand je regarde à la télévision l'écoeurante opulence dans laquelle les castes supérieures vivent alors que leur peuple meurt de faim. Mais les moyens qu'utilisent les sudistes me rappellent presque instantanément pourquoi je ne veux pas leur ressembler.

Jamais je ne pourrai soutenir un groupe prêt à torturer pour obtenir des réponses à de simples questions, comme celle de savoir dans quel régiment se trouve le Prince Maxon. Une information qui plus est totalement inutile : le Prince-héritier est surement mieux protégé que la moitié des autres pays sur cette planète. Et même s'il a décidé de faire partie de l'armée -une première qui avait beaucoup plu aux dirigeants de l'Etoile Polaire- il n'y a aucun risque pour que sa vie soit en danger, contrairement aux milliers de jeunes hommes forcés d'aller se battre.

Heureusement pour nous tous, la situation en Nouvelle-Asie semble s'être tempérée et la guerre a été évitée de justesse. Beaucoup disent que c'est le courage de l'héritier du trône qui en est la raison. Je suis pour ma part persuadée que c'est l'un des plus gros mensonges de la propagande actuelle. Comme si. C'est le sacrifice de nos frères qui nous a permis la paix. Et c'est leur faire bien peu hommage que de dénigrer leur valeur au profit d'un gamin de dix-neuf ans qui n'a jamais eu besoin de se battre pour survivre.

Un putain de Un.

C'est ce que je déteste le plus dans Illéa : la ségrégation faite entre chaque personne en fonction de son statut de naissance. Si vous aviez de la chance, vous naissiez en étant dans les trois premières castes de la société. Si vous en aviez moins, vous étiez un Quatre, un Cinq ou un Six. Si vous n'en aviez pas du tout, vous deveniez un Sept ou pire un Huit.

Je suis une Cinq, je fais partie de la catégorie des artistes. Ce qui veut dire se serrer la ceinture et travailler le plus possible pour essayer de vivre. Quand ma mère est morte il y a sept ans en mettant au monde mon frère Gerad, il n'avait plus été question de vivre, mais de survivre. Et malgré l'aide de mon frère le plus âgé, six bouches à nourrir dont un nourrisson aurait dû décimer notre famille. Heureusement pour nous, mon père faisait alors déjà parti de l'Etoile Polaire. Et l'organisation -en tout illégalité évidemment- nous avait aidée financièrement pendant des années et avait même fournit à ma famille du lait-en-poudre pour bébé. Je leur en suis éternellement reconnaissante.

Dévouée aussi.

Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent dans la famille. C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Mais depuis des années, j'économise quelques pièces dans un pot pour pouvoir m'installer dans l'un des camps et devenir un membre actif de l'Organisation. Mon père ne le sait pas. Il serait surement horrifié par cette idée. Mais c'est mon rêve. Celui de me battre pour notre liberté.

Je suis pour le moment à Angeles, la Capitale d'Illéa. Mon père a la chance d'avoir un « ami » dans la caste Deux. Un homme charmant qui aime la musique et qui paie bien. Pour l'anniversaire de sa femme, il n'a pas hésité à nous faire venir -père et moi- de Caroline pour que nous puissions être du spectacle.

Nous ne venons pas souvent dans la Capitale. Mais à chaque fois, mon père met un point d'honneur à aller remercier les dirigeants de l'Etoile Polaire pour toute l'aide qu'ils nous ont offert.

J'étais dans le camp quand le chef actuel de l'Etoile Polaire a demandé des volontaires pour une mission toute particulière : envahir -temporairement- le château royal pour y trouver les mémoires de Gregory Illéa. Des livres qui pourraient prouver que le fondateur de notre dictature n'avait eu que ses propres intérêts à coeur. Une preuve pour légitimer la suppression des castes.

Je n'ai pas hésité la moindre seconde. J'ai suivi le groupe. Les alarmes du château ont sonnées dès notre arrivée, permettant ainsi au Roi et à la Reine de se cacher dans les innombrables pièces secrètes de leur demeure. J'ai très rapidement trouvé l'une des nombreuses bibliothèques du château. Mes camarades de l'Organisation n'avaient pas eu envie de revérifier cette pièce et ne m'avaient pas suivi, justifiants qu'elle avait déjà été fouillée à mainte reprise. Je suis restée, hypnotisée par la vue de l'un des plus grands interdits du système : la culture.

Je n'ai jamais vu autant de livres de ma vie et je me sens égarée. Il n'y a pas moyens de vérifier chaque titre et je suis persuadée que l'Organisation peut être passé à côté des mémoires de Gregory Illéa dans ces anciennes inspections.

C'est comme rechercher une aiguille dans une motte de foin.

Déjà, le temps me manque.

L'attaque ne peut pas durer plus d'une vingtaine de minutes et c'est déjà une estimation large. J'allais partir quand j'ai découvert le livre. Pas celui que je cherche, non. Celui qui s'intitule America. Et ma curiosité a été piquée à vif.

Je ne suis pas particulièrement une grande savante. Normalement, aucun livre ne possède le pouvoir de me détourner de ma tâche. Cependant, j'ai vraiment envie d'en découvrir un peu plus sur l'Histoire de mon prénom et de mon pays. L'Histoire est proscrite dans le royaume et il est fort probable que je ne puisse jamais avoir une autre chance dans ma vie de lire une telle oeuvre. C'est injuste d'ailleurs que d'autres -sous prétexte d'avoir un sang royal- puissent y accéder et moi pas. Ces salops de riches n'ont pas vraiment besoin d'autant de bouquins. Ils ne remarqueront surement même pas qu'il leur en manque un.

Décidée, je sors le livre de la grande bibliothèque et je m'apprête à le glisser dans mon sac quand je sens soudain quelque chose se poser contre mon cou. Le froid d'une lame déclenche un frisson involontaire le long de ma colonne-vertébrale et se répand jusqu'à mes omoplates. Pourtant, je ne bouge pas d'un pouce, même quand une voix éminemment masculine murmure au creux de mon oreille :

« Je vous saurais gré de bien vouloir reposer ce livre où vous venez de le trouver, ma chère.

Aussitôt, un mépris indescriptible contre mon agresseur se loge dans mes entrailles. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai toujours détestée et qui ne manque pas de me mettre en colère, c'est les surnoms affligeants qu'affublent certaines personnes. Et l'arrogance dans le ton employé me met dans de très mauvaises dispositions.

-Le savoir n'a pas à être monopolisé par quelques personnes sous prétexte qu'elles sont bien nées.

Un bras se resserre autour de ma taille, m'empêchant ainsi encore plus de bouger. Je me retrouve soudain collé contre un torse musclé et je n'ai qu'à regarder ses chaussures pour savoir que mon assaillant est un soldat. Avec du grade, si j'en crois les pinçons que je ressens dans le dos.

Ce qui veut dire que je suis dans une situation périlleuse.

-C'est un vol, constate-t-il.

Si mon agresseur avait été face à moi, il m'aurait vue rougir, mal à l'aise.

-C'est un emprunt, je rectifie aussitôt.

Ma réplique n'a pas le moindre effet sur l'homme derrière moi.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous cherchez, dit-il froidement.

Le grave de sa voix me fait frissonner à nouveau. C'est un ténor mélodieux et il y a un accent que je n'ai jamais entendu ailleurs. Un accent d'Angeles. Je me demande soudain s'il a remarqué le mien. En Caroline, nous avons tendance à mâcher nos « A », ce qui nous vaut quelques plaisanteries à la télévision.

-Ce n'est pas une question, je réplique en faisant particulièrement attention à la prononciation de mon « pas ».

Quand je sortirai d'ici, il vaut mieux qu'il ne sache pas de quelle région je viens.

-Si cela en était une, me répondriez-vous ? s'enquit le soldat à mon oreille.

Cette fois-ci, je ne laisse aucun frisson m'envahir. Je redresse le plus possible le menton comme pour illustrer mon courage. Mais le couteau qui menace de trancher ma gorge ne me permet pas un large mouvement. J'espère cependant qu'il a compris le message.

-Je préfère encore la flagellation publique !

-Quelle drôle d'idée. C'est une condamnation somme-tout sommaire. Illéa est plus évoluée que ça.

Je me tords le cou autant que possible pour essayer de voir mon interlocuteur, stupéfaite d'entendre cette analyse de la bouche d'un soldat. Il devrait être bien placé pour savoir à quel point le régime peut être primaire sur beaucoup de choses.

-Illéa n'est pas évoluée, je l'informe.

Qui a-t-il d'évoluer à empêcher des gens de s'épanouir dans leur vie et faire ce qu'ils veulent faire ? A forcer des jeunes hommes à aller en guerre et à ne même pas payer leur cercueil ? A mépriser sa population et à la laisser vivre dans l'ignorance ?

-Vous êtes bien pessimiste pour une enfant, me fait remarquer l'homme.

J'ai l'envie brusque de le frapper avec le livre que je tiens dans les mains. Je ne suis pas une enfant. J'ai cessé de l'être à mes dix ans, quand ma mère est morte et que ma famille a failli la suivre dans la tombe.

-Et vous êtes bien bavard pour un soldat. Ne devriez-vous pas être en train de m'égorger, ou de me trainer par les cheveux vers vos cachots ?

-Vous avez une bien piètre opinion de notre armée, ma chère.

C'est une remarque stupide, évidemment. Mon assaillant n'est clairement pas l'homme le plus intelligent sur cette terre. Et je me demande comment un tel idiot peut avoir du grade dans l'armée s'il ne sait pas faire la différence entre le système et les hommes qui défendent la population.

-Une bien piètre opinion du système, ce n'est pas la même chose, je réponds.

-C'est tout comme, pourtant.

De nouveau, j'essaye de me retourner vers lui, sans grand succès. Sa prise est trop forte. Cela ne m'empêche pas de distinguer quelques mèches de cheveux blonds. Un joli blond, pas de ceux délavés que l'on croise souvent dans les rues.

Ses cheveux brillent comme des petits soleils.

-Pas du tout. Je ne respecte pas ceux qui s'engraissent sur le malheur des autres. Mais j'admire le courage de ceux qui sont appelés à se battre pour leur pays, j'explique en jetant un coup d'œil dans la bibliothèque, essayant de trouver un moyen de me défendre contre le soldat.

-Je peux trouver une certaine logique dans votre raisonnement, approuve-t-il.

-Alors relâchez-moi, je lui ordonne vaillamment.

Evidemment, il ne le fait pas.

-J'ai dit que je comprends, non que j'approuve. De fait, je n'aime pas les voleurs. Surtout ceux qui volent quelque chose dont ils n'ont pas besoin.

De nouveau une étrange chaleur me monte aux joues à l'accusation proférée par mon agresseur. Mais je ne compte pas le laisser gagner notre joute verbale. Aussi je réplique :

-C'est un emprunt, je rendrai le livre la prochaine fois que je viendrai.

Non pas que je compte revenir rapidement. L'exécution a été beaucoup plus intense que ce que j'imaginais.

-Je crains que vous ne soyez pas vraiment la bienvenue, ironise le soldat.

Je ne peux retenir un léger gloussement à sa remarque. Il est clair que je ne suis pas la meilleure amie de la royauté et que le Roi ne va pas m'accueillir à bras ouvert dans son château. Son propres fils supporte tellement peu de vivre avec lui qu'il a préféré s'engager dans l'armée. La rumeur dit que le Roi était rentré dans une colère noire à la décision de son fils. Une décision très médiatisée : le Prince avait mis son père au bout du mur en déclarant qu'il voulait se battre comme et pour le peuple d'Illéa.

Personnellement, j'avais trouvée l'idée plus amusante que brave à l'époque. Il fallait être totalement inconscient pour vouloir s'engager dans l'armée volontairement. Les massacres en Nouvelle-Asie était alors monnaie courante. Finalement, j'avais fini par comprendre que le Prince Maxon n'allait surement pas aller au coeur de la tempête, contrairement à ce que disait la propagande. Pour lui, ce n'était que des vacances et un coup de publicité.

-Personne n'ayant un sens moral n'est le bienvenu ici. Le Roi s'en assure depuis des années.

-Hum... Vous n'aimez pas la Royauté ? constate le soldat.

Ce qui renforce ma conviction qu'il est particulièrement stupide. J'ironise :

-Aimez-vous les Renégats ?

Mon mystérieux interlocuteur rit à ma pseudo-réponse et je peux sentir la lame posée sur mon cou s'éloignait de moi. Pas énormément, mais assez pour me permettre de me détendre quelque peu. L'homme doit considérer que je ne suis pas vraiment dangereuse. Je ne vais surement pas l'en détromper. Il aura tout le temps d'être surpris plus tard.

-S'ils sont tous comme vous, je pourrais commencer à les apprécier, déclare-t-il.

Surprise par sa réponse alors que j'attendais un net refus de sa part, je me laisse gagner par son amusement et rit à mon tour.

-Vous n'êtes peut-être pas irrécupérable alors, je remarque.

Ce n'est pas franchement un compliment, mais c'est le mieux que je peux faire pour un homme qui me tient en joug avec une épée.

-Et vous ? Êtes-vous récupérable ? Pourriez-vous aimer la royauté ?

Prise de court par sa question, je réfléchie quelques instants avant de répondre :

-Je n'aimerai jamais le Roi. Mais j'imagine que je pourrai peut-être aimer la Reine si elle ouvrait la bouche de temps en temps.

-Et le Prince ? il s'enquiert.

-Est bien mieux en Nouvelle-Asie qu'ici. Un Roi Clarkson est largement suffisant.

Je le sens se raidir à ma réponse, comme si je venais de l'insulter. Désarçonnée, j'essaie encore une fois de le voir, mais il n'est pas très coopératif. Malheureusement, même si sa prise est plus lâche, elle n'en est pas moins puissante. Il est plus doux, mais ferme.

Le paradoxe que je ressens du blond me déroute.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil, finit-il par répliquer.

Je n'ai pas eu l'intention d'être blessante et je me demande en quoi j'ai bien pu le froisser. Mais je ne vais tout de même pas m'excuser auprès de mon agresseur : le monde n'est pas devenu fou à ce point.

-Quoi ? Vous vouliez l'épouser peut-être ? je dis, acide.

Rien ne me prépare à sa réponse :

-Ce serait quelque peu narcissique.

Je me raidis aussitôt après cette annonce, totalement prise par surprise par la déclaration. Je plisse les yeux. Cet homme ne peut pas être sérieux. Il ne peut pas être le Prince Maxon. Celui-ci est de l'autre côté de la Terre, en train de se faire choyer dans une villa de luxe tout en s'attribuant des mérites de son armée. Et même s'il était revenu sans que je ne le sache -ce qui ne serait pas été tellement étonnant, je ne suis pas dans les petits papiers- il devrait être dans un bunker et non à la merci des Renégats.

-C'est impossible. Vous êtes dérangé, je l'accuse.

-C'est la deuxième fois que vous m'insultez en quelques minutes. Savez-vous que c'est passible de mort ?

Bien sûr, je sais qu'insulter un membre de la famille royale est un crime punissable de la peine capitale. Mais il ne peut pas être celui qu'il prétend, n'est-ce pas ?

Un terrible doute m'assaille soudain. J'ai besoin de savoir avec qui je m'entretiens. Maintenant. Rapidement, un plan s'impose dans mon esprit et je ne mets pas plus de quelques secondes pour le mettre en pratique. J'ouvre la main droite -celle qui tient encore le livre America- et je le laisse tomber sur le sol. Par réflexe, mon assaillant desserre son emprise sur moi pour évaluer le danger. J'en profite pour écraser de toutes mes forces l'un de ses pieds et me dégager de son emprise.

Fière de mon résultat, je me retourne vers lui, furibonde.

Et je fais face pour la première fois au Prince-héritier d'Illéa.

Maxon est plutôt beau. Comme je l'ai deviné, sa carrure est impressionnante. Ses épaules sont carrées et il a clairement suivi un entrainement intensif. C'est un soldat. Mais de sang royal. Tout chez lui dégage cette aura de confiance, de puissance, que l'on ne trouve que dans les castes supérieures. Mais c'est encore différent d'une certaine façon. Plus charismatique, plus noble.

Je ne l'en déteste que plus encore. Surtout quand il me sourit de ses dents parfaitement blanches et alignées.

-Vous avez perdu votre livre, remarque-t-il, amusé.

Ce gars est complètement fou. Il devrait être en colère contre moi -je viens de l'attaquer après tout- mais il parait plutôt enchanté.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le mien de toute façon. A moins que vous comptiez me l'offrir, Votre Majesté ?

Je prononce ces derniers mots comme s'ils sont la pire des insultes au monde, outrée de mettre faite prendre au piège par un Un. Je déteste les Un. Et je déteste définitivement le Prince.

-Cela dépend, répond-il, de ce que vous pourriez m'offrir en retour.

Je le foudroie du regard.

-Je crains de ne pas être assez riche, Mon Seigneur.

Cet idiot continu de sourire. Je jette un coup d'oeil vers la seule porte sur notre droite. Je n'ai aucune chance d'y arriver avant lui, il en est nettement plus proche. M'enfuir par là est simplement in-envisageable. Et les renforts vont très-vite arrivés maintenant. J'ai besoin de partir et vite.

Le Prince doit suivre mon regard, car il déclare :

-Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici sans mon accord, ma chère.

Je vais lui prouver le contraire. Et par la même montrer que je suis bien plus intelligente que lui.

-Vas-y, Ed ! Je crie soudainement.

Surpris, Maxon se retourne vivement vers la porte, épée en main. Et tandis qu'il cherche bêtement un certain Ed du regard, prêt à se battre, je prends la poudre d'escampette et me précipite à tout allure vers la fenêtre. Quand le futur-Roi comprend qu'il n'y a personne, il est déjà trop tard. J'ai déjà dépassé la rembarre et je me plaque contre le mur extérieur, suspendue dans le vide dans un numéro d'équilibriste impressionnant.

-Attendez !

Comme si j'allais l'écouter. Sans même le regarder à nouveau -ou le sol d'ailleurs-, je m'éloigne précautionneusement de la fenêtre.

-Ne faites pas ça, je vous en prie. Vous-allez vous tuer. Revenez.

Mais je n'en ai cure. Je ne compte pas passer ma vie dans les cachots ou pire pour avoir eu la malchance de tomber sur le Prince d'Illéa. Sans plus attendre, je saute jusqu'à l'arbre face à moi. Je ne peux que bénir la cabane que nous avions dans les bois quand j'étais enfant pour être capable d'une telle cascade. Bien sûr, la réception ne se fait pas sans dommage et j'arrache un plan de mon tee-shirt, ce qui me donne une allure de débraillée furibonde. Finalement, une fois stabilisée et quelque peu dissimulée dans les feuillages, je me retourne vers Sa Majesté. Le Prince semble mi-stupéfait, mi-amusé.

-Vous ne devriez pas sous-estimer votre peuple, Maxon, je lui apprends fièrement.

Je sais qu'il n'oubliera pas de sitôt la leçon que je viens de lui donner.

-Vous êtes complètement malade ! m'accuse-t-il.

Je lui adresse un clin d'oeil.

-Gardez mon livre au chaud, je lui ordonne en commençant à descendre.

Je crois ne plus jamais l'entendre quand tout d'un coup, il m'interpelle de nouveau :

-Hé ! Lady Funambule ! Dites à votre chef que je suis d'accord pour l'écouter.

Surprise, je manque de louper une branche et de tomber brutalement sur le sol. Je me rattrape tout juste et je me retrouve dans une position pittoresque. Mais en ce moment, ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. Ce qui importe c'est ce que le Prince-héritier vient de dire.

Et puis, c'est quoi cet horrible surnom ? Lady Funambule ?

-Qu...quoi ? je bégaye, incertaine.

-Vous m'avez bien entendu. Dites-lui que je ne suis pas le Roi. Et que je suis ouvert aux discussions.

Je hoche la tête pour lui montrer que j'ai bien compris ce qu'il vient de dire sans savoir quoi répondre. Il m'adresse un grand sourire et secoue la main comme pour me saluer. J'en reste coite, complètement stupéfaite par un tel comportement. Il doit être totalement fou. Je reprends mon ascension vers le sol. Une fois à terre, je cours vers la forêt.

Je cours, consciente que je détiens peut-être des informations capables de changer le destin de l'Etoile Polaire. Et celui d'Illéa.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. A la base, il s'agissait d'un OS mais comme j'approche dangereusement des 60 000 mots, je crois qu'il est plus confortable pour tout le monde d'avoir plusieurs chapitres.  
Je publierai normalement un chapitre chaque jour.  
Si le coeur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.  
Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre (sur un fandom déserté)  
Bises à vous,  
Kallen


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé de l'histoire:** America Singer est beaucoup de chose. Une Cinq, une Sélectionnée, mais aussi et surtout une Renégate. Le Prince Maxon, héritier du trône d'Illéa, en est bien conscient. Mais rien n'est plus attirant que de jouer avec le feu.

**Crédit**: La saga littéraire **La sélection** appartient **à Kiera Cass**, tout comme les personnages. Rien n'est à moi, je ne suis pas ayant-droit, et je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages dans un but de divertissement non lucratif.

N/A: Merci à **AmericaPrior-MaxonEaton** pour son commentaire.

* * *

**Politiquement incorrecte**

* * *

**« _L'espoir est ce qui nous tient debout"_**

* * *

-2-

* * *

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je marche au travers de la forêt, recherchant désespérément le camp de l'Etoile Polaire. J'ai arrêté de courir depuis longtemps. Aller au château royal n'avait pas été une emprise compliquée. En revenir, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Comme je ne connais pas la région d'Angeles j'avance au hasard vers le Nord, trouvant la direction grâce à la mousse sur les arbres.

Je suis tellement épuisée par les événements de la journée que je n'ai qu'une seule envie : m'asseoir sur une chaise et me reposer. Mes pieds me font horriblement mal et je commence à avoir froid. Je suis sur le point de me reposer contre un arbre quand j'entends enfin :

-America !

Sans attendre, je me retourne vers la personne qui vient de m'appeler, reconnaissant sans mal la voix de mon meilleur ami.

-Aspen ! Je crie à mon tour.

Finalement, je l'aperçois enfin. Je suis véritablement soulagée de le voir.

Dans une autre vie, Aspen et moi aurions pu être un couple. Et parfois, je vois bien dans son regard que si je le désirai, cette possibilité m'était toujours ouverte. Mais je ne suis entièrement disposée qu'envers l'Etoile Polaire. Je n'ai pas le temps pour autre chose. Surtout quelque chose d'aussi dérisoire qu'une relation.

Aspen est beau. Il a les yeux les plus verts de toute la Caroline et fait craquer toutes les filles de la région. C'est aussi un Six et un ami de mon frère. Quand son père est mort, deux ans après ma mère, mon frère ainé -et accessoirement son seul ami- lui a proposé de rejoindre les Renégats du Nord. Aspen n'a pas hésité un seul instant et est devenu membre honoraire de l'organisation.

Cela a surement sauvé sa vie d'une misère inimaginable. Bien pire que celle qui aurait pu toucher la mienne. Grâce à lui, ses soeurs n'ont jamais connue la faim. Cela n'empêche pas sa mère de travailler sans relâche. L'aide de l'Etoile Polaire ne peut pas être infinie.

-Aspen ! Il faut que je parle à August ! Maintenant !

Mon injonction le surprend et j'en comprends parfaitement la raison. Personne ne demande de voir notre chef à moins d'en avoir vraiment une raison. Ou de s'appeler Georgia et d'être son épouse.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il.

Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en Aspen, je lui confierai ma propre vie, mais je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir lui confier l'étrange requête que le Prince Maxon m'avait confiée. Je le presse donc :

-Aspen ! C'est important !

Mon ami ne semble pas convaincu par ma réponse. Son regard me balaye de la tête au pied, s'attardant sur l'état dégradé de mes vêtements. Il sert les dents, comme s'il était en conflit. Puis il retire sa veste pour me la donner. Je la prends sans hésitation, soulagée par la chaleur qui en ressort. J'essaie aussi de ne pas faire attention à l'odeur masculine qui s'en dégage et qui tord mon estomac, comme un rappel que je suis une femme.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? insiste-t-il.

Je lui résume grossièrement la situation.

-Le Prince Maxon était au château. Il dit qu'il veut discuter avec nous. Il me l'a dit.

Aspen me regarde comme si je suis tombée sur la tête. Ce que je comprends parfaitement. J'ai moi-même du mal à croire que j'ai discuté avec le futur Roi. En tant que renégate. Et que je suis toujours en vie.

-Tu as parlé au Prince ?

Il est septique.

-Oui ! August doit le savoir.

Aspen hoche doucement la tête, ses cheveux foncés virevoltes autour de lui avec grâce. J'en oublie presque pendant quelques instants que je ne veux pas qu'il me séduise.

-Viens avec moi, m'indique-t-il.

Ce que je fais sans réserve. Même s'il n'a été là que quelques jours, Aspen arrive déjà à se repérer dans Angeles. D'une certaine façon, il est surdoué sur beaucoup de points. Et l'injustice du système des castes est encore plus visible avec un homme comme Aspen, qui devrait être au premier plan.

Ma gentillesse envers lui disparait cependant bien vite quand il me fustige verbalement :

-Tu n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça ! Tu ne connais ni la région, ni le château. Ton père était mort d'inquiétude.

Je suis quelqu'un d'entêtée, je l'ai toujours su. Je réplique aussitôt :

-Je m'en suis très bien tirée.

J'ai même peut-être trouvé un allié de taille pour l'Etoile Polaire. Les risques que j'ai pris en valaient la chandelle.

-Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! s'enclenche-t-il.

Si j'étais un homme, Aspen m'aurait surement frappé pour ma témérité. Mais il ne le fait pas. Et je le foudroie du regard, déjà fatiguée que l'on me dise quoi faire.

-Je ne suis pas morte, d'accord !

Aspen ne répond pas, mais son mécontentement ne disparait pas pour autant. Pour ma part, je suis plutôt agacée par son comportement. Comment ose-t-il me dire comment je dois agir ? Je ne suis plus une enfant et je ne suis surement pas sa petite-amie. C'est mon devoir en tant que membre de l'Etoile Polaire de participer aux actions. Et il n'a pas le droit de s'y opposer. Même mon père n'oserait pas.

Ce dernier a vite compris que je suis une fille libre. Il dit que je tiens mon mauvais caractère de ma mère et que j'ai son entêtement à lui. Je suis pour ma part plutôt fière de ce mélange. Fière et indépendante. Ce n'est surement pas négatif pour moi. Au contraire, cela me différencie de ces idiotes de mon âge qui se plient à toutes les règles dans l'espoir d'un jour se marier à un bon parti et de changer de caste.

C'est une idée écœurante qui me révulse de tout mon cœur.

Il ne nous faut pas longtemps pour arriver au campement.

-August ! je crie, dans l'espoir qu'il ne soit pas très loin.

Grand bien m'en prend, car un homme grand et blond apparait rapidement devant moi.

Comme chaque personne soutenant l'Etoile Polaire, j'ai une grande admiration pour August Illéa. C'est un homme courageux, déterminé, avec plus de conscience que tous les membres de la royauté réunis. S'il me le demande, je n'hésiterai pas à lui confier ma vie entièrement.

D'une certaine façon, il m'a déjà sauvée il y a des années en aidant mon père à survivre après la mort de ma mère.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ? me demande notre chef en voyant l'état de mes vêtements.

Je rougis bêtement, impressionnée malgré moi d'aborder celui que j'estime être le véritable héritier du trône d'Illéa, bien que ce dernier accorde autant d'intérêt au titre qu'à la dernière pluie.

-Le Prince Maxon est de retour. Il veut discuter avec nous, je réponds tout en détaillant la boussole qu'il a autour de son cou.

August semble pris de court par mes paroles et je m'en félicite. Au moins, j'ai gagné son attention pleine et entière. Non pas qu'August soit quelqu'un de difficile à approcher. Au contraire. Mais son plus grand intérêt est La Cause. Son unique passion est l'Etoile Polaire. Et il n'octroie que très peu d'intérêt aux autres sujets.

Il m'indique une tente de la main. Même si je ne connais pas grand-chose sur le campement, je sais qu'il indique sa « maison ».

-Rentre, m'invite-t-il.

Ce que je fais aussitôt, Aspen sur les talons.

La tente n'est pas vide, bien entendue. Georgia, la fiancée d'August, est aussi présente. C'est une petite femme courageuse et son histoire d'amour avec notre chef a fait jaser toutes les commères de l'Etoile Polaire. Personnellement, je suis persuadée qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver mieux que Georgia.

-Georgia, je salue la jolie demoiselle.

Pour tout son mérite, la brune ne semble même pas surprise de me voir. Comme si nous avions un rendez-vous organisé de longue date.

-America, me répond-elle.

Je cligne des yeux, étonnée qu'elle me reconnaisse. Mon respect en augmente d'autant plus.

August, que je n'ai même pas vu rentrer, s'assoit sur l'une des nombreuses chaises pliables. Aspen et moi en faisons de même. Il commence :

-Tu dis que Maxon est de retour, c'est ça ? Je n'en ai pas encore été informé, mais il vient d'avoir dix-neuf ans, la Sélection se rapproche, ce n'est donc pas si étonnant.

La simple mention de la Sélection me fait grimacer ouvertement.

S'il y a bien une tradition ancestrale qui me donne des nausées, c'est celle-ci. Aussi idiote qu'inutile. Une fois qu'un héritier mâle d'Illéa atteint ses dix-neuf ans, il y a une sorte de concours stupide au court duquel trente-cinq filles, tirées au sort dans chaque région du royaume, se retrouvent candidates au titre de Reine d'Illéa. C'est ensuite au Prince de choisir l'une d'entre elles devant toutes les télévisions du royaume -et même étrangères- et de la demander en mariage. C'est une question de proximité avec le peuple, parait-il. Et j'ai pitié des pauvres filles qui vont devoir s'abaisser à se battre pour les attentions d'un homme qui profitera sans doute d'elles.

Au moins, je sais que Maxon n'est pas trop désagréable à regarder. Ça ne change pas le fait qu'il soit un odieux personnage. Mais un personnage prêt à discuter avec nous.

-Raconte-moi tout.

Je m'exécute. Suspendu à mes lèvres, mon auditoire est particulièrement intéressé par ma petite aventure. Georgia semble même considérer les insultes que j'ai envoyées au Prince-héritier comme la chose la plus drôle qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu. August se contente d'un sourire amusé. Mais son sérieux reprend vite le dessus quand je l'informe plus clairement des paroles de Maxon.

-Il a dit qu'il n'était pas son père. Et qu'il était prêt à nous écouter.

Même pour moi, cette révélation parait trop énorme pour être vraie. Mais c'est ce qu'il a dit, je n'ai pas halluciné.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, mais cela soulève aussi beaucoup de questions. Etait-il franc ou non ?

Georgia approuve aussitôt et je jette un regard en coin à Aspen. Lui aussi semble être d'accord avec les préoccupations d'August et j'ai l'horrible impression d'être une idiote. Pourtant, ma curiosité maladive -la même que celle qui m'a mis dans de beaux draps plus tôt dans la journée- surpasse mon malaise et je demande :

-Comment ça ?

Ma naïveté fait sourire tout le monde.

-Est-ce que le Prince veut vraiment pactiser avec nous, ou souhaite-t-il simplement s'approcher de nous pour nous détruire de l'intérieur ? m'explique Georgia.

Cette pensée n'a même pas traversée mon esprit.

-Maxon est loin d'être un idiot, continu August. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il nous a montré au court de ces dernières années en Nouvelle-Asie, c'est qu'il est un brillant stratège, un politicien hors-pair et un chef-né. La façon dont il a manipulé son père pour l'autoriser à devenir membre de l'armée et conquérir le coeur de la population à seulement seize ans nous avaient tous pris de court à l'époque. Même le Roi Clackson ne sous-estime plus son fils depuis. Nous devons nous méfier.

-Mais s'il est sincère, alors nous pourrions gagner notre allié le plus puissant, déclare Aspen.

Je me sens soudain comme la cinquième roue du carrosse, mise à l'écart de leurs fines analyses. Le Prince ne m'avait pas paru si dangereux que ça tout à l'heure. D'un autre côté, je n'avais été au courant de son statut que très tardivement. J'avais peut-être été aveuglée par une certaine rancoeur.

Etait-il aussi brillant que mes camarades le pensaient ?

-Ce qui est certain, c'est que nous ne pouvons pas simplement ignorer sa demande, insiste Georgia.

Je hoche la tête positivement.

Car s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certaine, c'est que le Prince Maxon Schreave, héritier du trône d'Illéa, est une force sur laquelle il faudra compter désormais.

Quand je rentre chez moi en Caroline, je suis stupéfaite de constater que la ville a été redécorée par des affiches géantes du Prince Maxon. Le slogan : « et s'il vous demandait de l'épouser ? » se moque de moi dès mon arrivée à l'aéroport. L'aube commence tout juste à se lever. Ce qui me donne une très étrange impression d'avoir été retrouvée et cernée. Il m'a fallu plusieurs heures pour que je réalise pleinement que j'ai insulté le Prince-Héritier, essayé de le voler, que je lui ai même écrasé un de ses pieds avec toute la force dont je dispose et qu'il peut envoyer tous ses soldats rechercher une certaine rousse renégate.

Finalement, nous prenons le bus pour rentrer chez nous. Prendre le bus coûte de l'argent et tout le monde ne peut pas se le permettre. Cependant, nous habitons assez loin de l'aéroport et nous sommes épuisés par le voyage, sans parler des valises. Mon père n'hésite pas un seul instant.

Aspen nous quitte quelques arrêts avant le nôtre et remercie publiquement mon père de lui avoir « trouvé du travail ». Il s'égosille de la joie qu'il a eue de visiter la citée d'Angeles et de la chance qu'il a d'avoir d'aussi bons amis. Je sais que ce n'est qu'une question de couverture, mais je ne supporte pas beaucoup son discours sur « le pauvre Six qui a la chance d'avoir été embauché par le bon Cinq ». Pas plus que je ne supporte les regards intéressés des autres passagers.

Je me contente donc de regarder le paysage et de calculer le nombre d'affiches représentants le Prince Maxon que je croise. Au bout de trente, j'arrête de compter, révoltée.

Quand nous arrivons enfin chez nous, je suis soulagée. Les dernières journées n'ont pas été de tout repos. Le confort d'être chez soi n'a pas de prix. Un sentiment de contentement se propage en moi. C'est ma maison, ma famille, ma bulle.

Une bulle que je quitterai bientôt pour rejoindre définitivement l'Etoile Polaire.

Ma petite soeur, May, est la première à nous voir arriver. Elle se précipite vers moi et j'ouvre les bras pour la serrer contre moi. Elle me ressemble beaucoup physiquement, mais nous avons des personnalités assez différentes. Elle était encore petite quand ma mère est morte et j'ai tenté de l'aider le plus possible à passer à travers la situation. Je n'étais pas beaucoup plus grande, mais j'étais son ainée, c'était mon devoir. Au final, May a gardé un caractère doux et optimiste là où je suis devenue froide et révoltée.

-America ! Tu as reçu du courrier ! s'écrie-t-elle en s'écartant de moi.

Je fronce les sourcils, étonnée. Je ne reçois jamais de courrier. Je prends donc la lettre que ma soeur me donne avec impatience et je grimace en remarquant pour la première fois le sceau royal. Evidemment, je ne peux pas y échapper.

Je viens de recevoir la lettre officielle de La Sélection.

-Je n'y participerai pas, je raye en jetant l'enveloppe sur la table à côté de moi.

Je ne compte pas me ridiculiser en envoyant ma candidature pour cette grotesque mascarade. Et je n'ai aucunement envie de retourner voir le Prince-Héritier. Surtout s'il est vraiment aussi manipulateur et dangereux que le pense les dirigeants de l'Etoile Polaire. D'un autre côté, il est vrai aussi que toutes les jeunes filles de mon âge se présentent à La Sélection. Je n'ai donc aucune raison de m'inquiéter, les statistiques sont de mon côté.

Tout de même, c'est une question de principe.

Mon père, qui a entendu toute la conversation, intervient à mon grand étonnement :

-America, réfléchies une seconde. Pourquoi crois-tu que le Roi laisse la possibilité aux jeunes filles de ne pas poser leur candidature ?

Perplexe, je regarde mon père.

Il est encore beau pour son âge, mais ses yeux ne pétillent plus depuis la mort de maman. Il est toujours impeccable, prêt à tout surmonter, comme un Cinq. Mais il voit le monde comme les Trois. Même en ayant reçu une éducation simple, mon père a tout d'un érudit. Il est brillant, capable d'analyser n'importe quelle situation et voit des choses là où moi je ne vois rien.

C'est parfois assez frustrant d'être sa fille. Quand je me compare à lui, j'ai l'impression d'être une idiote. Je sais que je ne le suis pas, mais son esprit analytique ne m'a pas été transmis. Mais même si c'est agaçant, c'est aussi avec fierté que j'affirme que cet homme est mon père.

-Pour ne pas forcer celles qui ne le désirent pas à se marier ? je tente.

Je sais parfaitement que si mon père a soulevé la question, c'est que la réponse est bien plus nuancée et politique que ce que je croyais de prime abord. Ne pas pouvoir trouver la solution par moi-même me frustre. Je jette un coup d'oeil à May, qui semble aussi perdue que moi.

-Pas du tout, rectifie mon père. C'est pour trouver plus facilement les familles qui s'opposent au système. Chaque fille est élevée dans l'espoir de faire un jour part à une Sélection. Presque toutes y participent. Crois-moi, ils accordent beaucoup plus d'intérêts aux rares filles qui refusent de se présenter à La Sélection qu'aux autres. Et au regard des récents événements, il vaut mieux ne pas te faire remarquer.

Sa réponse me fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le dos. Il n'est pas en train de supposer que je dois me présenter à La Sélection, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais... Et si je suis sélectionnée ?

Ma question est triviale, j'en suis consciente, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer les nunuches amourachées d'un idéal-royal. Je ne veux pas faire partie de cette stupide histoire. Pendant que la population gazouille de bonheur à l'idée de la Grande Compétition, j'ai d'autres ambitions. Comme celle de partir rejoindre définitivement l'Etoile Polaire.

Pire, quand je pense à ces filles assez stupides pour se disputer sous les yeux du royaume tout entier et sous prétexte qu'il est de sang royal, les faveurs d'un idiot manipulateur, je n'éprouve que de la pitié. Tout ça pourquoi ? Devenir son épouse et obtenir le douteux privilège de parader à ses côtés sans jamais avoir le droit de simplement penser différemment ?...

-Ne penses pas à ça, me rassure papa. La possibilité est quasiment inexistante. C'est la solution la moins risquée.

Il y a beaucoup de bons sens dans ses paroles et même si je suis très réticente à l'accepter, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Il n'est pas seulement question de moi ici, mais de toute ma famille. Je dois être raisonnable et ne pas les mettre en danger.

Ça ne me transcende pas de joie, évidemment.

-Je déteste cet idiot de Prince ! Il ne pourrait pas se trouver une petite-amie tout seul ? je grogne.

D'un geste rapide je reprends l'enveloppe et je l'ouvre avec mécontentement.

-Le Prince est autant une victime que toi dans cette affaire. Lui n'aura nullement le droit d'aimer qui il veut.

Je renifle à la gentillesse exagérée de mon père. Je ne vais surement pas le plaindre d'avoir toutes les filles du monde à ses pieds. Au lieu de répondre, je découvre la contenance du courrier. Il est écrit :

_« Notre prince bien-aimé, Maxon Schreave, atteint sa majorité ce mois-ci. Au seuil de cette nouvelle phase de sa vie, il espère fonder une famille avec une épouse loyale originaire d'Illeá. Si votre fille, sœur ou pupille souhaite embrasser son destin en tant qu'épouse du prince et princesse d'Illeá, n'hésitez pas à remplir le formulaire ci-joint que vous retournerez, dûment complété, au bureau administratif de votre province. Dans chaque zone géographique, un tirage au sort désignera la jeune fille qui aura le privilège de rencontrer le prince._

_Les candidates désignées par tirage au sort seront logées au cœur même du palais royal, à Angeles, pendant toute la durée de leur séjour. La famille de chaque candidate recevra une compensation généreuse pour services rendus à la couronne _».

Le formulaire en question est extrêmement long et détaillé. Entre mes passions, mon poids et ma caste, l'Etat me demande combien de langues je parle, combien j'ai de frères et soeurs, etc. J'ai déjà eu à remplir des fiches de recensement, mais celle-ci est presque à la limite du déraisonnable. C'est une atteinte à ma vie privée, que je suis obligée de faire.

May, ma petite soeur, me donne un stylo que j'attrape prestement. Autant expédier cette contrainte le plus vite possible.

-Je te jure, père, que si je suis sélectionnée, j'étrangle le Prince! Je m'écrie.

L'idée fait sourire mon père et je regarde la case « hobbies » avec agacement.

Puis, je souris à mon tour en marquant ironiquement comme première passion : funambulisme. L'humour de la situation n'est pas désagréable.

Il me faut plus d'une heure pour répondre à toutes les questions. May se prête au jeu à côté de moi et commente chacune de mes réponses. Je manque de m'étouffer quand on me demande si je suis vierge ou non. Comme si je n'étais pas au courant de la peine que je risquais en marquant non. Illéa est très stricte sur les relations avant le mariage.

Je suis contente que nous soyons rentrés tôt d'Angeles. Le bureau administratif n'ouvre qu'à dix heures, ce qui me laisse le temps de répondre au questionnaire puis de me préparer. A neuf heures, je pars de chez moi pour me rendre au bureau.

Grand bien m'en prend.

Je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'il puisse y avoir autant de monde devant un bureau administratif. Une foule immense est regroupée devant le bâtiment et je plain les pauvres employés qui doivent supporter la cohue. Une sorte de liesse immense se propage dans la file d'attente et j'entends horrifiée certaines filles crier le prénom du Prince comme s'il pouvait les entendre. Le rassemblement me donne aussitôt envie de faire demi-tour et de ne pas donner ma candidature.

Malheureusement, la prévision de mon père est assez claire. Je dois donner l'impression d'être heureuse de venir apporter le formulaire et sauver les apparences. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une attention particulière des renseignements qui sont déjà sur le qui-vive ces derniers temps. J'ai donc fait beaucoup d'efforts pour paraitre le mieux possible.

J'ai mis l'une de mes robes les plus jolies, j'ai brossé mes cheveux roux et j'ai même mis du gloss. Le gloss est un produit de luxe, cela coûte cher, je n'en mets presque jamais. Mais pour passer entre les mailles du filet, je dois paraitre la fille la plus normale possible. Et la norme aujourd'hui est de perdre son argent en frivolité pour une photographie dans un dossier.

Ma mère aurait surement était particulièrement existé de me voir déposer ma candidature au poste de « future reine d'Illéa ». Heureusement, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas du reste de ma famille. Nous avons trop souffert du système pour nous réjouir pour de telles stupidités. Et c'est en y réfléchissant que je me rends compte que mon père a raison : nous dénotons de la population moyenne. Et le risque est trop élevé.

Peut-être que si je n'avais pas rencontré le Prince, mon père aurait accepté que je ne participe pas au concours. Malheureusement je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête. Maintenant, je suis obligée de ravaler mon amour propre et de faire exactement ce que je n'ai pas envie de faire : attendre les résultats de la Sélection pour pouvoir être tranquille.

Perdue dans mes pensées, il me faut un moment pour que je réalises que quelqu'un tire ma manche pour demander mon attention. Quand je me retourne, je suis surprise de voir la mère d'Aspen, Lena, accompagnée de ses deux filles. Kamber et Celia.

Je leur souris, heureuse de ne pas avoir à attendre seule que la file avance. Vue la vitesse à laquelle elle se désencombre, nous pourrions très bien y être pendant des heures.

-Tu es magnifique, s'écrie Kamber en me regardant de la tête au pied.

Elle est très jolie elle aussi, tout comme sa soeur. Elles sont vêtues de leurs plus beaux apparats et paraissent vraiment excitée à l'idée de déposer leur formulaire. Celia tient le sien si étroitement que les feuilles en sont chiffonnées.

-Tu es au courant que la sélection est truquée, demande la mère d'Aspen.

Son affirmation me prend de court et j'ouvre bêtement la bouche, incertaine. Comment cela, truquée ?

-Je faisais le ménage chez un magistrat hier, chuchote Lena. Leur prétendu tirage au sort est loin d'être aléatoire. C'est pour cela qu'ils prennent les filles en photo et qu'ils posent autant de questions. Si le hasard entre vraiment en ligne de compte, quel rapport avec le nombre de langues que tu parles ? Visiblement, il y a eu des fuites. Regarde autour de toi. Certaines filles n'ont pas fait dans la subtilité...

Effectivement, la mère d'Aspen a raison. Il est clair que certaines filles ici ont dû confondre leur visage et une toile de peinture, vue toutes les couleurs qu'elles ont sur le visage. Certaines me paraissent même à la limite du vulgaire. Egarée dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vraiment pris le temps de toutes les détailler et n'avais pas remarqué leurs excentricités. Maintenant que Lena a soulevé la question, cela parait évident.

J'en regrette presque instantanément d'avoir mis ma jolie robe rouge. Si la Sélection n'est pas aussi hasardeuse que je pensais, alors me mettre en valeur devient dangereux. Heureusement, la moitié des filles ici sont plus jolies que moi et mon gloss ne fait pas de moi une concurrente sérieuse. Cela ne m'empêche pas de me demander si je ne dois pas retourner à la maison et me changer.

-Je suis étonnée que certaines se soient données tant de mal, déclare Mme Leger. Regarde-les, America. Tu n'as pas besoin de tous ces artifices. Je suis ravie que tu aies choisi de rester naturelle.

Je sais que la mère d'Aspen a voulu me complimenter, mais je me sens soudain nauséeuse, incertaine de ce que je dois faire. Peut-être vaudrait-il vraiment mieux que j'aille me changer ?

-Je n'ai rien de spécial, répondis-je tout de même. À côté de Kamber ou de Celia, je ne peux pas rivaliser.

Les deux jeunes filles me sourient en retour et je les écoute vaguement bavarder entre elles. Elles sont tellement heureuses d'être là que je me sens comme une hypocrite à côté d'elles. Doucement, je remonte la file. Quand j'atteins finalement le guichet, un homme à la mine fatiguée me demande de signer un registre afin de confirmer mes réponses au formulaire. J'appose ma signature avant de suivre une seconde file qui mène jusqu'au photographe.

Je regarde le tabouret, m'y assois et attend patiemment que ce dernier change sa pellicule. Puis il me demande de penser au Prince Maxon. Sa requête, inattendue, me replonge quelques jours plus tôt au moment où j'ai réussi à lui échapper. S'imagine-t-il qu'en ce moment, je suis en train de déposer ma candidature pour devenir sa femme ?

Cette pensée m'amuse et je souris au photographe…

… En réalité, je lui offre même le plus beau sourire de tout Illéa.

* * *

Bonjour,  
Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction (publiée en moins d'une journée, héhé). J'espère que l'histoire commence à paraître plus clair (c'est vrai que le premier chapitre était assez déroutant) et à votre gout. J'espère aussi qu'il n'y a pas d'horribles fautes quelque part.  
Je vous remercie tous pour avoir pris de votre temps pour lire cette histoire,

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire (positif ou négatif),

Bises à vous,  
Kallen


	3. Chapter 3

**Résumé de l'histoire:** America Singer est beaucoup de chose. Une Cinq, une Sélectionnée, mais aussi et surtout une Renégate. Le Prince Maxon, héritier du trône d'Illéa, en est bien conscient. Mais rien n'est plus attirant que de jouer avec le feu.

**Crédit**: La saga littéraire **La sélection** appartient **à Kiera Cass**, tout comme les personnages. Rien n'est à moi, je ne suis pas ayant-droit, et je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages dans un but de divertissement non lucratif.

N/A: Merci à **AmericaPrior-MaxonEaton** pour son commentaire.

* * *

**Politiquement incorrecte**

* * *

**« _Le hasard n'est pas toujours hasardeux"_**

* * *

-3-

* * *

Le bulletin du Capitole d'Illéa est un tissu de mensonges et de propagandes, je l'ai toujours su. Bien qu'il ne soit pas obligatoire aux citoyens de le regarder, toute la population sait que louper une retransmission où le Roi est présent est considéré comme un crime contre la couronne. A Illéa, un tel acte est punissable de mort. Même les Huit -les sans-abris- se débrouillent toujours pour regarder l'émission. Comme si cela allait changer quoi que ce soit dans nos vies.

C'est encore une des nombreuses choses que je déteste dans le régime : son hypocrisie. On ne dit jamais que le savoir est interdit, on dit simplement que le savoir ce transmet d'homme à homme. Il existe des juridictions dites indépendantes, mais c'est toujours le sceau de la royauté qui est apposée à la fin de chaque décision. Le royaume affirme être une démocratie, mais ne permet jamais au peuple de voter. Pas même avec un suffrage censitaire.

Bien sûr à Illéa, tout le monde fait de son mieux pour se persuader que les dirigeants sont en partie issue du peuple. Avec la Sélection, l'espoir né au sein des coeurs les plus influençables que la situation va s'améliorer après avec la future Reine du Royaume. Je n'y crois pas du tout. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai bien moins envie de regarder une fois encore le ramassis d'âneries du bulletin que la majorité de la population.

Mais je n'ai pas le choix et je regarde donc la télévision, attendant vingt-heure précise. May –ma petite sœur- est assise à côté de moi et est surexcitée. Papa est dans son fauteuil. Mon petit frère est allongé sur le tapis, et semble plus absorbé par l'assiette de purée posée devant lui que par tout le reste. Son innocence me remplit d'une joie profonde. Il est encore assez jeune pour ne pas vraiment comprendre la situation difficile dans laquelle nous nous trouvons et ne juge personne.

Moi, par contre, je juge. Et je suis en colère contre moi. Je n'arrive pas à me sortir de l'esprit que j'ai bafoué mes principes en participant à La Sélection, tout comme je le fais actuellement en attendant la diffusion du Bulletin. La Chaîne d'Accès Public est la seule chaîne non payante du pays, encore une preuve s'il en est encore besoin du despotisme étatique.

L'émission est spéciale aujourd'hui, bien entendu. C'est la première fois depuis trois ans que le Prince Maxon est présent dans le « show ». Toute la population meurt d'envie de le revoir, de l'entendre parler, d'évaluer la personnalité de leur futur Roi. Les filles qui rêvent d'un Prince charmant trépignent d'impatience. Et j'ai de nouveau l'impression que le Prince a décidé de me pourrir la vie.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont annoncer les gagnantes ce soir ? me demande May, la bouche pleine de purée.

Je secoue la tête négativement. Les délais ne sont pas encore terminés.

-Il nous reste encore deux semaines, je réponds.

Ma soeur ne semble guère apprécier l'idée de devoir attendre encore pour savoir qui sera choisie. Et tout compte fait, je suis d'accord avec elle. J'ai envie que cette mascarade se termine et que l'on retrouve un semblant de normalité. La Sélection est une épreuve plus stressante que ce que j'avais cru. L'idée que quelqu'un en ce moment même est en train d'évaluer ma fiche me glace le sang. Heureusement, je me répète, les statistiques sont de mon côté.

Non pas que je sois réputée pour avoir beaucoup de chance.

-Oh ! C'est trop long ! gémit ma petite soeur.

J'approuve aussitôt.

Mon père semble être amusé par le spectacle que nous offrons toutes les deux, à nous plaindre de devoir attendre tout en mangeant notre purée devant la télévision. May lui tire la langue, comme pour lui prouver qu'elle a conscience de ce qu'il pense et j'éclate de rire. Même si nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent, nous sommes une famille. En ce sens, nous sommes plus riches que bien des gens.

Et je suis en train de devenir mièvre.

-Il y avait beaucoup de monde devant le bureau administratif d'après ce qu'on dit, ils vont avoir besoin de plus de temps pour enregistrer toutes les filles, commente mon père.

-Oui. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de monde. Toutes les filles de la province veulent s'inscrire, tu avais raison.

Non pas que j'en avais sérieusement douté. Papa est brillant, et a aussi l'expérience de l'âge. Il est très rare qu'il se trompe. Ce qui fait de lui un atout non négligeable pour l'Etoile Polaire, qui ne cesse de lui envoyer divers courriers codés. Ces derniers ne sont compréhensibles que pour les personnes qui en qui August a le plus confiance, car on ne peut vraiment comprendre le texte qu'en ayant une Etoile-de-lecture.

Une Etoile-de-lecture (ou Pierre étoilée) est un faux diamant taillé de telle façon qu'une fois posé contre un papier, les images se déforment. C'est le code officieux de l'Etoile Polaire. Papa en a une, pour lire des courriers de second grade. Les pierres de premier-grade sont quasiment introuvables et uniquement aux mains des dirigeants de l'Etoile Polaire, pour éviter toute fuite. La tactique n'a pas failli depuis plus d'un siècle.

Les premières mesures de l'hymne national interrompent notre discussion et je reporte mon attention pleine et entière sur la lucarne. Sur l'écran, un drapeau d'Illéa flotte dans un vent fictif avant de disparaitre en fondu pour laisser apparaitre la famille royale. Le roi Clarkson est comme toujours debout sur l'estrade et entouré de ses conseillers. A sa gauche se trouve la Reine, sur un majestueux trône. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, ce n'est pas le ministre des finances qui est à sa droite. Mais un visage bien plus jeune : le Prince Maxon.

-Regarde, c'est ton petit copain, America ! s'exclame May en pointant du doigt la télévision.

Ce qui me fait rougir honteusement.

Debout dignement au côté de son père, Maxon n'a rien à envier à ce dernier. Le dos bien droit, les cheveux blonds un peu trop longs pour un Prince, il aborde fièrement ses habits militaires où diverses médailles sont accrochées au niveau de sa poitrine. L'épée qu'il a sur le côté gauche me rappelle notre rencontre, quand elle aurait pu si facilement me trancher la gorge, me parait déraisonnablement grande.

Sa posture est droite, sans être pour autant trop formelle. Un savant mélange entre le Prince et le soldat. Quelque chose de captivant se dégage de lui, et le roi Clarkson ressemble à une relique du passé en comparaison. Quand la caméra zoom sur le visage de l'héritier du trône, celui-ci lui accorde un petit sourire et un léger mouvement de la tête, comme pour reconnaitre chaque téléspectateur. Je comprends d'un seul coup bien mieux pourquoi August se méfie de Maxon : il est clairement totalement intégré dans le jeu politique.

Si toutes les filles de la région n'ont pas encore remplies le formulaire actuellement, elles n'hésiteront plus après un tel affichage. J'ai presque pitié pour les personnes en charge d'étudier les dossiers.

A côté de moi, May laisse échapper un gloussement.

-Il est beau ! s'écrit-elle.

La caméra pivote alors pour se concentrer sur la reine Amberly. Elle semble parfaitement sereine. C'est une fille d'Illéa, une roturière. Une Quatre. Et pourtant, elle cadre parfaitement dans l'image de la famille royale d'Illéa.

Enfin, la vidéo se concentre de nouveau sur le Roi qui entame alors un long et ennuyeux discours sur l'économie du pays. Il y a quelques années de ça, le Bulletin commençait toujours par la situation en Nouvelle-Asie. Mais depuis que la guerre a été évitée, le sujet de préoccupation majeure des privilégiés ne se résume qu'en un mot : argent. Vient ensuite les Renégats.

Le roi ajoute qu'un raid a été mené contre un camp rebelle, puis il cède le micro au porte-parole de l'équipe financière qui nous offre un laïus sur la gestion de la dette. Le directeur du Comité des infrastructures lui succède pour annoncer que la reconstruction de plusieurs autoroutes, laissées en ruine depuis la Quatrième Guerre mondiale, va démarrer d'ici deux ans. Puis le dernier orateur, le ministre des Événements, se présente sur l'estrade.

-Mesdames et messieurs, citoyens d'Illéa, bonsoir. Plus personne ne l'ignore désormais, les lettres qui annoncent l'ouverture de la Sélection ont toutes été distribuées via le réseau postal. J'ai reçu la première fournée de formulaires et j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que près d'un million de charmantes jeunes filles se sont déjà portées volontaires pour participer au tirage au sort !

La caméra se fixe de nouveau sur le Prince Maxon qui, cette fois-ci, nous offre un sourire rayonnant. May glousse de nouveau.

-Au nom de la famille royale, je vous remercie pour votre zèle et votre patriotisme. Si la providence est avec nous, nous fêterons avant le Nouvel An les fiançailles du prince Maxon avec une fille d'Illéa, aussi talentueuse que ravissante !

Je plains cette fois-ci franchement la pauvre fille qui sera obligée de l'épouser. Maxon est un manipulateur et un tombeur. Qui que soit la future Reine d'Illéa, elle n'aura jamais un mari fidèle. Ce qui me met inexplicablement en colère.

-Il va sans dire que nous avons prévu sur cette chaîne de très nombreuses émissions qui nous permettront d'aller à la rencontre de ces jeunes filles, de faire leur connaissance et seront également programmés des bulletins spéciaux qui suivront leur vie au palais. Et pour nous guider à travers cet événement exceptionnel, nous n'aurions pu trouver plus qualifié que le grand, l'immense, l'irremplaçable Gavril Fadaye !

Gavril Fadaye est présentateur à la télévision depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne. C'est un excellent orateur, mais un homme sans grandes convictions. Ce qui plait évidemment à la famille royale puisqu'il est l'un de leur interlocuteur privilégié. Si c'est lui qui présente La Sélection, c'est une raison de plus pour ne pas regarder les émissions. Même si c'est un crime non-officiel.

Gravil arrive rapidement sur le plateau en saluant tout le monde de tous les côtés. Il ressemble à un idiot dans un costume bleu trop serré, mais je dois être l'une des rares à ne pas mourir de plaisir en le voyant. Vraiment, cet animateur n'a rien de brillant. La seule chose qu'il a pour lui, c'est qui est capable de faire croire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui.

Bref, c'est un escroc de première. Encore un dans le merveilleux casting des hypocrites.

-Booonsoir, Illéa ! entonne-t-il. Permettez-moi d'abord de vous dire à quel point je suis ravi de participer, à ma modeste échelle, à cet événement exceptionnel qu'est La Sélection. Et je vais rencontrer trente-cinq jeunes beautés, parmi lesquelles notre future princesse ! J'ai un job de rêve, pas vrai ? Mais avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, j'ai le plaisir et l'honneur d'échanger quelques mots avec le héros du jour, le prince Maxon.

D'un large geste du bras, il invite l'héritier du trône à prendre place en face de lui. Ce dernier n'hésite pas une seconde et se dirige d'un pas assuré vers l'unique siège libre.

Il sourit toujours ridiculement.

-Bonsoir, votre Altesse. Et bon retour parmi-nous ! enclenche Gravil avec entrain.

Les deux hommes se serrent la main rapidement.

-Merci Gravil. Je suis très heureux d'être de retour, constate Maxon en s'asseyant gracieusement.

Il se tourne ensuite vers le public et leur fait un signe de la main. Une salve d'applaudissement se répand aussitôt sur le plateau, transformant l'atmosphère froide en grand show.

_Putain de manipulateur._

L'interview démarre :

-Puis-je vous demander comment ce sont passés ces dernières années au sein notre Armée ?

Je suis étonnée que Gravil ne commence pas directement par poser des questions sur _La Sélection_, avant de me rendre compte que c'est la première fois en trois ans que Maxon accorde une minute de son temps à la télévision. Il espère surement déclencher un nouvel élan de sympathie pour le jeune Prince.

Il ignore simplement que ce dernier n'a pas besoin d'aide pour ça.

-Bien sûr, répond Maxon. Ce sont les années les plus enrichissantes de ma vie. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses, auprès de personnes merveilleuses, tout en me rendant utile pour mon pays. J'en suis très fière.

A côté de moi, May est charmée. Mon père lui est curieux.

Je reste simplement septique : à quel point dit-il la vérité ?

-Ca n'a pas dû être facile d'être Le Prince au milieu de tous ces soldats. Pensez-vous avoir été traité différemment ? s'enquiert Gravil en se penchant en avant.

Je soupire. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin : entendre les jérémiades d'un Un sur ses conditions de vies privilégiées. Je n'ai rien à faire de ses états-d'âme, je veux juste que cesse cette ridicule comédie.

-Je crois que c'était inévitable. Mes supérieurs attendaient beaucoup plus de moi que des autres. Et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour être à leur niveau d'exigence.

Le Prince semble être franc dans sa réponse, sérieux aussi. Et la communication passe parfaitement. Combien de fois cette scène a-t-elle été répétée à l'avance ?

-Pensez-vous qu'ils aient était trop durs avec vous ? demande l'animateur.

La question me semble tellement idiote et la réponse prévisible que je lève les yeux au ciel. Comme si l'héritier du trône pouvait critiquer publiquement son armée ! Ce serait une hécatombe. Même moi, avec mon niveau très limité dans tout ce qui est politisé, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Maxon ne peut pas se permettre une réponse positive.

-Pas du tout. Ils ont été justes. Je suis destiné à devenir le chef de toutes les armées. C'est une responsabilité prestigieuse pour laquelle je me devais d'être préparé. Les décisions d'un Roi ont des conséquences sur tous ses sujets. Je n'ai pas le droit de me tromper. Vivre auprès de personnes ayant consacrés toute leur énergie à défendre Illéa au péril de leur vie nous apprend beaucoup de choses : la responsabilité, le courage, l'altruisme. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

Sa réponse est exactement celle que j'attendais. J'aurais aimé y croire davantage, espérer que le futur Roi ait quelque chose à faire de son armée, mais j'en doute. Pour moi, il sait simplement mener la balance où il veut.

-Vous parlez avec beaucoup de sagesse pour une personne aussi jeune. On dit notamment que vous avez eu un rôle important à jouer dans le traité de paix entre Illéa et la Nouvelle-Asie. Est-ce vrai ?

Mon père se penche sensiblement vers l'écran de la télévision quand il entend cette question. Le traité de paix entre nos deux nations avait été aussi soudain que salvateur. Bien qu'il ne m'en est rien dit, je sais que papa a beaucoup discuté avec l'Organisation sur ce sujet. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il est curieux. Maxon, lui, reste stoïque. Mais je devine facilement que cette question piège ne lui plait pas pour une raison ou une autre.

Surement car elle aura des conséquences sur son image.

-Ce sont des informations classées secret-défense et je ne peux m'attarder dessus. Ce que je peux dire cependant c'est que j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais en tant que Prince comme en tant que Soldat. Et aussi que notre armée est fantastique.

Je ne sais pas ce que Maxon vient de dire de particulier -je suis une idiote pour tout ce qui est de la politique, je vais finir de me l'avouer- mais papa est enchanté. Ce qui veut dire que l'Etoile Polaire l'est également. Cependant, j'ai beau me triturer le cerveau, je ne trouve pas la réponse. N'étant pas aux faits de toute l'actualité, je ne vois rien d'exceptionnel à ses propos, si ce n'est une remarquable capacité à parler pour ne rien dire. Je pourrais en être jalouse, si je ne savais pas en faire de même.

A L'écran, Gravil passe une main dans ses cheveux et jette un coup d'œil au Roi. Il semble inquiet d'avoir dérangé Sa Majesté et doit craindre pour sa tête parfaite. Cependant, tout comme son fils, le Roi Clarkson est impassible. C'est même pire, il ressemble à un mort veillant sur un trésor et prêt à revenir d'outre-tombe pour le protéger. Le trésor en question s'entendant comme la notoriété de son unique fils.

Ne recevant aucune indication du Roi, Gravil reprend :

-On sent toute votre admiration pour notre Armée dans vos paroles. Voudriez-vous dire quelque chose à vos instructeurs ?

Maxon sourit de nouveau, mais d'un sourire amical, comme pour rassurer l'animateur. Ce qui non seulement détend l'atmosphère du plateau –qui commençait déjà à en pâtir-, redonne des impressions de « grand-show » au Bulletin et fait soupirer les demoiselles présentes dans le public. Le tout sans dire un mot. Juste en plissant la commissure de ses lèvres. J'en fronce les sourcils d'étonnement : comment peut-on faire ça ?

Je le déteste.

-Que je ferais tout pour me montrer digne de leur courage et de leur confiance. Qu'ils peuvent être fiers de qui ils sont.

A côté de moi, May applaudit avec les invités. Pas de doute, si elle en avait l'âge, ma petite sœur postulerait volontiers au Concours. Ironique comment sont les choses : je voudrais avoir la possibilité de récupérer mon dossier et le jeter à la poubelle.

Quand les applaudissements cessent, l'interview prend un nouveau ton.

-Sur des notes moins formelles, dans moins d'un mois trente-cinq jeunes filles vont s'installer chez vous. Votre sentiment ?

Le Prince se détend quelque peu en comprenant qu'il ne serait plus questionné sur l'Armée, mais sur La Sélection. Désinvolte, il répond :

-Je suis angoissé bien sûr, mais aussi impatient. J'ai hâte de rencontrer les jeunes filles d'Illéa et j'espère vraiment trouver celle avec laquelle je pourrais partager ma vie.

Ce qui me donne envie de vomir.

-Une dernière question, Votre Altesse, car le temps file. Quelles qualités doit avoir la femme idéale, à vos yeux ?

La question est tellement prévisible que je soupire de nouveau d'ennui. J'espère que l'interview va bientôt s'arrêter. J'ai juste envie d'aller me coucher et de ne plus entendre parler de Maxon pour les deux prochaines semaines.

-C'est une question difficile, répond-il. Je crois qu'elle doit être courageuse, déterminée et drôle. Mais ce ne sont que des qualités abstraites. Je crois aussi que j'aimerais surtout qu'elle soit funambule.

Le silence suit cette réponse inattendue. J'en reste interdite. Gravil aussi, à dire vrai.

Venait-il de dire funambule ?

-Funambule, votre majesté ? cherche-t-il à comprendre.

Le rouge me monte aux joues et j'ai envie de hurler toutes les insultes que je connais au Prince pour oser dire une bêtise pareille à la télévision. Devant tout Illéa ! Et je connais beaucoup d'insultes fleuries ! Ce qui serait totalement inutile puisqu'il ne peut pas m'entendre. Tout de même, l'idée est plaisante.

Cependant, je ne dis rien. Je suis bien trop mortifiée pour ça. Car non seulement, je sais ce que voulait dire le Prince, mais d'autres ont surement compris aussi. Aspen par exemple, qui est au courant de ma mésaventure. Regarde-t-il l'émission en ce moment? Si oui, a-t-il compris que le Prince parlait de notre rencontre ?

J'en ai presque la nausée, mais pas assez pour ne pas écouter la fin du Bulletin.

-C'est un secret, dit Maxon avec un clin d'oeil à la caméra.

Un geste qui ne manque pas de faire glousser la moitié des filles du plateau. Pas moi. Mon esprit est bien trop obscurci pour cela.

-Merci, Votre Altesse. Au nom du peuple d'Illéa, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter bonne chance, de tout mon coeur.

-Merci beaucoup, Gavril.

Nouvelle poignée de main.

-C'est ici que notre programme s'achève, mesdames et messieurs. Merci d'avoir regardé le bulletin du Capitole d'Illéa et à la semaine prochaine.

Musique et générique de fin. J'attrape la télécommande pour l'éteindre vivement. Je martèle tellement fort le petit bouton rouge que l'ancestrale machine grince sous mes doigts. Les grésillements disparaissent au moment même où ma sœur se retourne vers moi.

-Funambule ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu as écrit dans « hobbies » ? demande-t-elle.

Le souvenir de ce qui ne devait qu'être une blague, une sorte de vengeance infantile, me tord l'estomac. May a l'air inquiète. Je n'ai pas envie de l'angoisser pour rien. Je hausse les épaules avec une désinvolture feinte.

-Non, non. Absolument pas, je nie vindicativement.

Malheureusement, je sais que c'est faux.

o

Les jours qui suivent l'interview du Prince Maxon passent rapidement. Peut-être parce que je me retrouve dans une sorte d'état second, attendant patiemment mon exécution : le jour de la Sélection. C'est un comportement puéril, mais je me rassure en me rappelant que je ne suis qu'une « enfant ». On ne peut pas attendre de moi une attitude exemplaire.

Mon père semble avoir compris que le Prince a parlé de moi quand il a mentionné le funambulisme. Ce n'est pas étonnant : je lui avais raconté toute l'histoire de mon périple au château royal et ses facultés d'analyses sont exceptionnelles. Cependant, il ne m'a rien dit. Surement pour me consoler, ou pour me laisser me persuader que je n'ai rien à craindre. Je lui en suis reconnaissante.

Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de me triturer l'esprit pour essayer de comprendre ce que le Pince Maxon a voulu dire. Est-ce le hasard ou a-t-il voulu me faire comprendre qu'il m'avait retrouvé ? Un compliment ? Une blague pour lui seul comme j'en ai fait de même dans le questionnaire ?

Je n'en ai aucune idée et cela m'agace prodigieusement.

Contrairement à mon père, Aspen n'a pas manqué de me faire remarquer le vocabulaire employé par l'héritier du trône dès le lendemain. Evidemment, j'ai nié en bloc ses accusations, mais mon meilleur ami n'est rien si ce n'est aussi têtu que moi. Finalement, je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis presque deux semaines.

Ce soir, c'est le grand Soir. Avec un S majuscule, s'il vous plait. La Sélection va commencer officiellement dans quelques minutes et comme tous les habitants d'Illéa, toute ma famille se retrouve dans le salon pour regarder l'événement.

Contrairement au dernier Bulletin, l'ambiance est beaucoup moins joyeuse. Surement à cause de moi. Ce qui montre encore une fois toute la singularité de ma famille : toutes les autres sont en train de fêter la quasi-impossible victoire de leur fille. Nous, nous la craignons. Surtout moi, cela va sans dire.

Papa ne pipe mot, mais je sais qu'il est inquiet. Il a beau rabâcher que le risque -car il s'agit bien d'un risque- est quasiment de zéro, il n'en même pas large. D'une certaine façon, il se sent coupable de m'avoir convaincue de m'inscrire. C'est une culpabilité idiote : nous n'avions pas le choix. May essaye de nous calmer tous les deux en nous rappelant régulièrement qu'il n'y aura qu'une seule sélectionnée parmi toute la Caroline. Et que de toute façon, il est déjà trop tard.

Son inhabituel bon sens est déroutant, mais certainement pas rassurant.

-Tu ne manges pas ? me demande May.

Je jette un regard dépité à mon assiette. Normalement j'ai toujours bon appétit. Mais actuellement l'idée de manger alors que l'heure de la Sélection approche à grands-pas me parait déraisonnable.

-Je n'ai pas très faim, je réponds avec une petite voix.

Ce qui bien sûr agace profondément ma soeur. Elle n'arrive pas à comprendre quelle mouche nous a piqué mon père et moi depuis deux semaines. Ce qui est normal, puisqu'elle n'est pas au courant de ma visite-illégale au palais royal. Ça ne l'empêche pas de trouver honteux de gaspiller la nourriture.

-Oh, arrêtes de t'angoisser pour rien ! me reproche-t-elle en levant sa fourchette vers moi d'un air accusateur.

Le geste est ridicule. Risible même. Elle ressemble à une petite folle échappée d'un des rares hôpitaux a toujours fonctionner. Ca ne l'empêche bien sûr pas d'être, à mes yeux, la plus jolie des petites-sœurs au monde. Mon avis est surement biaisé par l'affection que j'éprouve pour elle, mais je m'en fiche. May est simplement incroyable.

-Je ne veux pas être sélectionnée, c'est tout, je rétorque pour la forme.

Mon argument boiteux la décourage de me faire retrouver du bon sens.

-Manger ou non ne changera rien à la situation, philosophe mon père.

J'avale une bouchée de pomme-de-terre pour leur faire plaisir, je la mastique trop longtemps dans ma bouche, au point qu'elle perd son bon-goût. Les pommes-de-terre représentent notre repas quotidien car le prix est accessible. Le féculent pousse en abondance en Caroline et nous avons appris à le cuisiner sur toutes ses formes.

Assit tranquillement, mon petit frère joue en attendant que démarre le Bulletin. Ses jouets en bois sont usés, mais je sais qu'il ne les quitterait pour rien au monde. Toute comme son ballon de football. Gerad espère un jour faire partie d'une équipe de footballeur. Il n'a pas encore vraiment assimilé la notion de « caste » et je n'ai absolument pas envie de lui expliquer pourquoi il ne peut pas faire ce qu'il veut. Il n'a aucun talent artistique, si ce n'est celui de tous nous attendrir avec ses regards innocents. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il en reste ainsi. Je ne veux pas qu'il grandisse trop vite, comme May et moi.

Je le fixe pendant une longue minute quand il pose soudain une question qui me coupe définitivement l'appétit.

-Papa, maman avait participé au tirage au sort elle aussi? demande Gerad.

May et moi échangeons un regard significatif. Nous ne parlons presque jamais de maman entre nous. C'est un sujet interdit qui ramène toujours beaucoup de souffrances. Surtout à mon père. Il a eu le coeur brisé après la mort de maman et n'a tenu que pour nous. Pendant plusieurs mois, il avait même retiré tous ses portrais de la maison.

J'en garde un somptueux de ma mère dans le plus beau cadre que je possède, dans ma chambre. Sa place de choix, sur ma table de nuit, en fait mon interlocuteur préféré et le réceptacle de tous mes secrets.

Je m'apprête à changer brusquement de sujet quand mon père rompt le silence pesant.

-Non, mon chéri. Ta mère était trop jeune à l'époque. Mais j'ai eu de la chance, cela m'a permis de rencontrer ta mère, répond mon père doucement.

Sa voix est faible, hésitante et reflète encore la souffrance que sept années n'ont pas encore réussies à alléger. C'est tellement rare que papa parle de ma mère que je ne peux m'empêcher d'être curieuse. J'en oublie pour un temps mes soucis et me concentre sur lui.

Je n'ai jamais entendu cette histoire.

-Comment ça ? demande cette fois May.

Elle n'avait que six ans quand maman est morte. Ses souvenirs sont vagues et elle ne se souviendrait même pas de son visage s'il n'y avait pas les photographies accrochées dans la maison –une fois le seuil de papa passé, il avait noyé la maison sous ses souvenirs. Comme tout le monde, elle a soif de connaissance.

Elle en laisse même ses pommes-de-terre dans son assiette, ce qui équivaut à un quasi-miracle. Enfin, si l'on peut considérer l'abandon de nourriture comme un prodige. Ce qui, au regard de nos revenus, n'est pas le cas.

-Ta mère avait organisé une manifestation pour qu'il n'y ait pas de limite d'âge pour s'inscrire à La Sélection. Elle avait même inventé une chanson pour l'occasion. « L'âge de raison comme quand on sait écrire des chansons ». C'était ridicule, mais aussi adorable. Elle est restée pendant deux jours devant le bureau administratif et sa voix n'a pas faibli une seule seconde. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont elle a tenue bon, mais elle a forcé l'admiration de bien des gens. Je suis allée la voir et je lui ai dit qu'elle avait une voix merveilleuse. Elle m'a promis de chanter pour moi plus tard si je lui donnais ce qu'elle voulait : de l'amour. J'ai demandé sa main à son père le soir même.

Un long silence suit le récit de mon père. J'essaye d'imaginer mes parents plus jeunes et la détermination de ma mère. Papa me dit toujours que je tiens son entêtement de lui. Après cette histoire, je crois que je peux affirmer que je le tien des deux. Ce qui me rend que plus fière de mon tempérament têtu, voire borné.

-J'aurais voulu qu'elle chante pour moi aussi, déclare Gerad en levant les mains vers le ciel.

Le petit geste me met les larmes aux yeux et je me sens encore bien plus ridicule de m'inquiéter pour quelque chose d'aussi triviale qu'un tirage au sort truqué dans lequel je suis presque certaine de ne pas être retenu, quand des choses bien plus graves se passent. Comme un enfant pleurant sa mère inconnue.

-C'est l'heure, constate May.

Je regarde à mon tour la grande horloge dans le salon. En effet, il est presque huit heures. Je prends la télécommande et j'allume la télévision. Il y a encore des publicités idiotes pour le moment. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, certaines personnes sont prêtes à dépenser des sommes gigantesques pour que leur réclame passe avant La Sélection.

Ce qui est totalement idiot : personne ne s'intéresse le moins du monde aux produits en ce moment. La seule chose qui passionne les habitants d'Illéa c'est les résultats de la Sélection. Les filles de mon âge attendent de savoir si leur vie va être bousculée du jour au lendemain. Peut-être qu'elles pensent aussi à l'état de leur coiffure ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Au final, après encore deux minutes de publicités, La Sélection commence enfin. L'emblème national apparaît à l'écran tandis que l'hymne retentit.

A mon grand étonnement, je suis bien moins stressée que quelques heures plus tôt. J'ai l'impression d'être délivrée et de ne plus rien avoir à craindre. J'en regrette presque de ne pas avoir terminé mon assiette et d'avoir ressemblé à une telle idiote devant toute ma famille.

Non pas qu'ils m'en tiendront rigueur. Quoi que, connaissant May, elle pourrait bien se moquer de moi pendant quelques années. Cette pensée termine de me détendre.

Vraiment, je suis irrécupérable.

L'image du Roi Clarkson est la première personne que l'on voit apparaitre, en fondu devant le drapeau national. Même moi, je vois bien que ses vêtements sont d'encore meilleure qualité que d'habitude et que ses cheveux sont impeccablement brossés. Ce qui est fort logique : l'émission est surement retransmise en directe dans les télévisions du monde entier.

La Sélection est un événement international extrêmement rare, après tout. Un moment où Illéa peut briller de sa jeunesse et de ses traditions monarchiques. Une histoire grotesque, mais qui passionne toutes les femmes au foyer désespérées. Dans quelques heures, les premières spéculations sur les candidates vont commencer. S'en suivra un marathon effréné, entouré de parieurs, qui essayeront de deviner qui sera la plus amène de prendre la couronne d'Illéa.

Comme à son habitude, le Roi aborde rapidement les sujets économiques et le bon fonctionnement du système. Encore plus que tout autre jour, il vente la puissance du pays pour les spectateurs étrangers. Mais cela n'intéresse personne aujourd'hui et Sa Majesté termine vite son discours. Il laisse la parole pendant quelques secondes au ministre des événements avant que ce dernier ne passe le micro à Gravil.

L'animateur a sortit son plus beau costume lui aussi et a dû se payer un lifting pour l'occasion. Bien que je ne puisse pas en être certaine, j'ai même l'impression qu'il s'est maquillé. Ce n'est guère étonnant, c'est la réalisation de tout une vie de présenter une Sélection.

La caméra le suit jusqu'à l'endroit où il retrouve la famille royale avant de centrer sur le Prince Maxon. Je grimace.

-Wow ! Le Prince est vraiment Canon! s'écrie May.

Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire : le fait qu'elle ait raison ou son approbation de l'ennemi. Même moi je ne peux pas nier que l'héritier royal d'Illéa est à tomber par terre aujourd'hui. Il a troqué ses vêtements militaires pour des vêtements plus simples : un tee-shirt blanc, une veste noire et un pantalon coupé droit. Ce qui somme toute n'a pas l'air particulièrement distingué, mais est ravageur. Contrairement à sa dernière interview, ses cheveux sont d'un désordonné sophistiqué et encadrent parfaitement un visage angélique.

En conclusion, il ressemble à un mannequin des grands magazines et doit faire baver unanimement les filles d'Illéa. Ce qui a le don de me mettre de mauvaise humeur.

-C'est un idiot, dis-je avec colère.

Mon caractère amuse ma petite sœur et je lui mets un coup de coude pour ne pas qu'elle se moque de moi. Pendant ce temps, Gavril commence à interviewer le Roi. Encore une fois, je ne peux que constater le fossé qui existe entre le père et le fils : Maxon tient évidemment plus de sa mère.

-Bonsoir, Votre Majesté, salue poliment l'animateur.

Le Roi lui offre un sourire qui me fait froid dans le dos.

-Gavril, c'est un plaisir de vous retrouver.

May soupire, déjà lassée d'attendre les résultats. Personne n'a envie d'écouter le Roi ce soir. La seule chose qui intéresse le peuple, c'est le Prince et les futures candidates.

-Alors, nerveux ? demande Gravil au prince.

Il n'a aucune raison de l'être, lui.

-Et comment ! J'ai assisté hier à une partie du tirage au sort. Le hasard a bien voulu désigner de très jolies jeunes filles.

Assisté au tirage au sort ! Tu parles ! Le Roi a surement choisi lui-même toutes les prétendantes de son fils, ce qui a au moins le mérite de me soulager : il ne m'aurait pas choisi moi. C'est quand même fichtrement dégoutant de prétendre donner sa chance à tout le monde et, finalement, de choisir des filles selon des critères qui me dépassent. Que peut-on bien chercher pour trouver une royale-épouse ?

-Vous connaissez déjà l'identité des heureuses élues, alors ? demande Gravil.

L'excitation monte d'un cran dans le studio.

-Quelques-unes, oui.

Bien évidemment, Gravil veut en savoir plus. Il se tourne vers le prince qui n'est pas le moins du monde intimidé par son futur interlocuteur. En fait, il semble parfaitement détendu, comme s'il s'agissait d'une soirée comme les autres pour lui. Et non du jour où on lui impose un nombre de prétendantes limitées.

Stupide Prince.

-Votre père vous a-t-il confié quelques secrets, prince Maxon ? tente le présentateur en essayant d'avoir l'air complice.

Ça ne marche pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait y avoir une quelconque complicité entre ces deux hommes diamétralement opposés, unis seulement sous l'égide des faux-semblants.

-Pas du tout. Je voulais garder la surprise intacte, répond l'héritier de sa voix de ténor.

La même que celle qu'il avait utilisé à mon oreille et qui m'avait faite frissonnée comme une enfant effrayée.

Gavril s'adresse ensuite à la reine Amberly :

-Votre Majesté, un conseil pour les jeunes candidates ?

Si j'étais dans sa situation, le seul conseil que je pourrais donner serait celui de fuir le plus loin possible. Si j'ai pitié de la future épouse du Prince, j'ai encore plus pitié sa mère : être l'épouse de Clarkson devrait être une peine reconnue dans un Code.

-Profitez de votre dernière nuit en tant que jeune fille normale, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, répond-elle avec un sourire gracieux. Demain, votre vie va basculer à tout jamais. Et j'ajouterai un conseil qui peut sembler éculé, mais qui m'apparaît toujours d'actualité : soyez vous-mêmes, mesdemoiselles.

Être soi-même. Quel étrange conseil.

-Sages paroles, Votre Majesté, très sages paroles. L'heure est venue de révéler l'identité des trente-cinq candidates tirées au sort pour la Sélection. Mesdames et messieurs, je vous demande de féliciter avec chaleur nos chères filles d'Illeá !

L'emblème national surgit soudain. Tout en haut de l'écran, le visage de Maxon s'inscrit dans une lucarne. Je m'enfonce profondément dans mon fauteuil comme pour essayer de me cacher dedans. Mon père est livide et ma soeur ne tient plus en place. Même Gerad se laisse emporter par l'humeur générale et se met debout pour mieux voir. Gavril tient dans sa main les fiches qui portent le nom des trente-cinq chanceuses dont la vie, pour citer la reine, va basculer à tout jamais.

L'angoisse revient doucement et une boule se forme dans ma gorge.

Je prie tous les dieux que je connais pour que mon nom ne soit pas là-dedans.

La Sélection commence.

-Mlle Elayna Stoles, de Newport, grade Trois.

Le portrait d'une jeune fille frêle au teint de porcelaine apparaît à l'écran. Elle a quelque chose d'aristocratique dans la manière dont elle se tient et rien qu'en voyant son visage je sais que toute la Sélection est truquée.

Ce n'était pas possible qu'une fille comme ça soit tirée au sort. Elle est trop… parfaite.

-Mlle Tuesday Keeper, de Waverley, grade Quatre.

La deuxième fille à apparaitre à l'écran a les cheveux aussi roux que les miens. Mais contrairement à moi, son visage est constellé de taches de rousseur. Plus âgée que moi, elle me parait aussi bien plus agréable à supporter que la fille précédente.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Maxon sourire en la découvrant et j'ai l'intime conviction que cette fille va rester longtemps dans la compétition.

-Mlle Fiona Castley, de Paloma, grade Trois.

Fiona est une brune au regard de braise. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire est qu'elle est magnifique. Trop peut-être même. Contrairement à Tuesday, le Prince ne sourit pas.

Gravil prend une nouvelle fiche et annonce le prochain nom :

-Mlle America Singer, de Caroline, grade Cinq.

Mon coeur s'arrête alors que je découvre, mortifiée, la photographie prise deux semaines plus tôt au bureau administratif. Mes cheveux roux semblent briller de mille feux avec la lumière artificielle et mon teint parait plus net que d'habitude. Mes yeux pétillent de malice et mon sourire est resplendissant. A dire vrai, c'est la plus belle photo de moi que je n'ai jamais vu.

Ma première pensée après le choc est que je vais tuer le photographe.

Ma deuxième pensée, que la surprise que je ressens se retranscrit parfaitement sur le visage de Maxon quand il découvre lui aussi ma photo. Si j'avais été en pleine disposition de mes moyens intellectuels, j'aurais surement compris qu'il n'avait vraiment pas été responsable de ma Sélection.

Mais mon cerveau semble être parti en vacances avec les dieux que j'ai implorés : ils n'avaient clairement pas pris le temps d'exaucer mon souhait.

-Ce n'est pas possible, s'étrangle mon père.

Les paroles de papa me sortent de ma transe. Je détourne mon regard de la télévision, où ma photo disparait pour être remplacée par celle d'une certaine Céleste, pour le regarder. Je vois qu'il tremble comme si c'était lui qui allait devoir participer à La Sélection. J'essaye de lui offrir un sourire réconfortant, mais mes lèvres se mettent à trembler. Je retourne de nouveau mon regard vers la télévision. Maxon semble rayonner de bonheur.

Je pose une main sur ma bouche et me lève d'un bond.

-America ! s'écrie ma soeur en essayant de me rattraper quand je manque de m'écrouler.

Mes premières paroles sont à la hauteur que mes premières pensées. Je lui réponds :

-Je crois que je vais vomir.

Je passe devant elle pour me précipiter vers la salle de bain. Je ne m'arrête même pas pour répondre au téléphone. Je le laisse sonner, ferme la porte à clé et je m'assois sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Au loin, j'entends mon père répondre au coup de fil.

Il le fera beaucoup cette semaine.

* * *

Et voici encore un nouveau chapitre. Vous remarquerez que je n'ai pas changé les dialogues originaux du Roi et de la Reine. Pourquoi? Car je trouvais que cela n'avait aucun intérêt, simplement. Et puis, c'est aussi une revisite du Tome 1 alors... De la même manière, les candidates sont les candidates originales. L'univers est assez large pour qu'il ne soit pas nécessaire de créer un OC (c'est dommage, moi qui adore ça).

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre,

Un commentaire fait toujours plaisir.

Bises,

Kallen


	4. Chapter 4

**Résumé de l'histoire:** America Singer est beaucoup de chose. Une Cinq, une Sélectionnée, mais aussi et surtout une Renégate. Le Prince Maxon, héritier du trône d'Illéa, en est bien conscient. Mais rien n'est plus attirant que de jouer avec le feu.

**Crédit**: La saga littéraire **La sélection** appartient **à Kiera Cass**, tout comme les personnages. Rien n'est à moi, je ne suis pas ayant-droit, et je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages dans un but de divertissement non lucratif.

N/A: Merci à **Riza Deumbra** pour son commentaire.

* * *

**Politiquement incorrecte**

* * *

**« _L'oiseau doit un jour s'envoler à son tour"_**

* * *

-4-

* * *

Si j'avais cru que La Sélection n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie où des filles agissaient sans la moindre règle, je m'étais totalement trompée. La Sélection a tellement de règles différentes d'étiquettes, de protocoles ou même simplement d'images que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. En réalité, je suis même totalement perdue.

Et étonnée d'être encore en vie.

Au court des jours qui suivent les résultats, ma maison devient l'endroit où il faut absolument aller en Caroline. Des filles à qui ne n'ai jamais parlé semblent se considérer comme mes meilleures amies et téléphonent pour me proposer d'aller boire des verres ensemble. Certaines personnes se cachent dans les arbres en face de chez moi pour avoir une photographie. Mon père est même obligé d'embaucher des Six pour surveiller la maison et interdire à des curieux trop téméraires de s'inviter chez nous.

Ce qui me rend folle d'angoisse.

Bien sûr, je n'ai pas été la seule à remarquer la surprise du Prince Maxon lorsque ma photographie est apparue à la télévision. Et d'aucuns ont analysés son étonnement comme un signe que je vais aller loin dans l'aventure. Certains disent même qu'il a eu le coup de foudre. Surtout quand Gravil a lu une partie de ma fiche et a relevé la question de ma première passion comme étant « le funambulisme ». D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre -je n'ai pas vu la scène, j'étais enfermée dans la salle de bain- cela a bien fait rire Maxon.

Ma soeur May affirme même qu'il n'a jamais paru aussi beau qu'à ce moment-là.

Ce qui n'arrange rien à mon affaire.

En plus d'avoir à supporter les rumeurs déjà enflammées selon lesquelles je suis la Favorite avant même le commencement des épreuves, j'ai aussi dû supporter le mécontentement d'Aspen qui a exigé de savoir ce que j'ai réellement dit au Prince lors de notre visite à Angeles. Il est presque persuadé que nous avons eu une sorte de liaison, ce qui me met hors de moi.

Je l'ai flanqué à la porte rapidement.

C'est pourquoi je suis vraiment soulagée qu'il soit mercredi, dernière journée officielle avant mon seul et unique jour de repos.

Mais comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, c'est aussi aujourd'hui qu'a décidé de passer mon superviseur. Celui-là est chargé de m'initier au règlement officiel. Maigre comme un clou, les cheveux gras et noirs, il souffre d'un gros problème de transpiration.

Quand il me demande de l'emmener dans une pièce où nous pourrions parler seul à seule, je suis presque prête à lui ordonner de quitter ma maison. Ce n'est que le rappel que je suis déjà dans une situation délicate qui me permet de rester calme.

Même quand il me tend un papier censé m'aider à retenir tous mes devoirs.

.

« _Interdiction de quitter le palais de votre propre chef. Seul le prince est habilité à vous congédier. Le roi et la reine eux-mêmes ne peuvent vous renvoyer chez vous. Ils peuvent, certes, donner leur avis au prince, mais Son Altesse a toujours le dernier mot. _

_Vous n'avez pas voix au chapitre quant aux audiences que vous consentira le prince. S'il souhaite vous voir en tête à tête, il en prendra seul l'initiative. Il vous est interdit de le solliciter de vous-même. _

_Personne ne peut vous obliger à sympathiser avec les autres candidates, mais il vous est formellement interdit de leur porter préjudice sur le plan physique ou moral. S'il s'avère que vous avez porté la main sur une concurrente, que vous l'importunez, que vous avez tenté de ternir la relation qu'elle entretient avec le prince, Son Altesse décidera si vous êtes digne ou non de poursuivre la compétition. _

_ Sentimentalement, vous serez liée au prince Maxon, et à lui seul. Si l'on vous surprend à correspondre avec un jeune homme à l'extérieur du palais, ou en conversation intime avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce comportement sera considéré comme une haute trahison – et passible de la peine de mort. _

_Si vous enfreignez l'une des lois en vigueur à Illéa, quelle qu'elle soit, vous subirez le châtiment envisagé par les tribunaux. N'oubliez jamais : votre nouveau statut ne vous place pas au-dessus des lois. _

_Vous porterez les vêtements et consommerez la nourriture fournis par le palais. C'est une mesure de sécurité sur laquelle nous sommes très stricts. _

_Le vendredi, vous assisterez au tournage du bulletin du Capitole. Il pourra arriver que des équipes de télévision et des photographes soient admis à l'intérieur du palais. Vous serez tenue de rester courtoise et coopérative. Nous vous préviendrons à l'avance. _

_Pour chaque semaine que vous passerez au palais, votre famille recevra un dédommagement. Je vais vous laisser le premier chèque avant de partir. Par ailleurs, si d'aventure vous deviez quitter la Sélection en cours de route, des intermédiaires vous aideront à négocier le retour à une vie normale. _

_Si vous accédez aux dix dernières places, vous intégrez automatiquement les rangs de l'Élite et une formation spéciale vous apprendra en quoi consistent le quotidien et les responsabilités d'une Altesse Royale. Ce sont des informations confidentielles qui vous seront transmises en temps utile. _

_À partir de maintenant, vous accédez au rang de Trois_ ».

.

-C'est... beaucoup de choses à assimiler, dis-je en essayant de rester calme.

Je ne suis plus une Cinq. Je suis une Trois. Je ne veux pas être une Trois !

Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Ils n'ont pas le droit de bouleverser ma vie comme ça sous prétexte qu'un connard de photographe a réussi à avoir un joli portrait qui n'est pas vraiment réaliste. Ou que je ne sais qui a trouvé amusant de mettre une Cinq dans un tel guêpier.

Bien entendu, je ne dis rien de tout ça à monsieur-cheveux-gras et j'appose ma signature en bas du règlement. Il me répond :

-Vous vous y habituerez. Une dernière chose. C'est une règle officieuse, dirons-nous, mais je dois vous en toucher un mot. Lorsque vous serez invitée à partager une activité avec le prince Maxon, vous devez accepter. Quelle que soit la nature de l'activité en question. Dîner, promenade, baisers - voire plus. Ne le repoussez pas, sous aucun prétexte.

L'insinuation -pas très subtile- me fait rougir et je m'exclame, horrifiée :

-Vous vous moquez de moi ?

Il est hors de question que je laisse ce Prince de pacotille, ce putain de manipulateur, cet enquiquineur de première, me toucher. Même simplement me tenir la main. Je ne suis pas une prostituée et je préfère encore la peine de mort plutôt que le devenir.

Mon superviseur, lui, n'est pas le moins du monde embarrassé.

-Je sais que cela peut paraître... malséant. Mais il ne vous appartient pas d'éconduire le prince, peu importent les circonstances.

Je le fusil du regard mais heureusement, il ne s'en offusque pas. Peut-être ne suis-je pas la seule à avoir mal pris ce genre d'information. Qui que soit l'autre personne qui a répondu au rustre chargé de notre préparation, je l'aime déjà.

-Bonne journée, mademoiselle Singer.

Et il quitte le salon sans même attendre que je lui réponde. Mon père y rentre aussitôt, inquiet.

Je ne cherche même pas à lui dire que tout va bien -ce que je fais depuis cinq jours. Au lieu de ça, je mets un coup de pied dans la première chose venue -l'ours en peluche de mon frère- et je hurle :

-Tu as entendu ce qu'il vient de dire ?!

Ce qui n »est pas possible puisqu'il était dans une autre pièce, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de continuer ma tirade.

-Il gèlera en enfer avant que je laisse cet idiot de prince me toucher ! Qu'il essaye pour voir ! J'espère pour lui qu'il a vraiment eu un entrainement militaire.

Papa est horrifié et pose une main sur sa poitrine comme pour se donner du courage. J'ai soudain peur que cela ne soit trop pour lui, mais comme d'habitude, il m'étonne par son courage.

-Ca va aller America. Ce ne sont que des bêtises. Rien ne va arriver.

Le regard épuisé de mon père suffit à me calmer. C'est sur un ton beaucoup plus bas, mais toujours scandalisé, que je confirme ses propos :

-Ça c'est sûr ! Je ne vais rien laisser arriver ! Qu'ils aillent tous au diable ! Je ne vais même pas rester une semaine là-bas !

Je me laisse ensuite tomber dans le fauteuil, également exténuée. Je commence enfin à retrouver mon calme, en imaginant mille et une façons de forcer Maxon a me laisser quitter le Concours le plus vite possible, quand quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Ce qui me donne envie de crier de désespoir. Si c'est encore un nouvel idiot pour me dire comment je dois me comporter, je ne réponds plus de rien.

Papa me jette un regard compatissant, ce qui me fait un bien fou.

Toutes les personnes que je vois me félicitent chaleureusement et me disent à quel point j'ai de la chance de faire partie de la Sélection. Et je n'ai même pas le droit de les contredire. Ma famille - Aspen est un cas à part- est la seule à savoir que je n'ai pas besoin que l'on s'émerveille de la situation, mais que l'on me soutienne.

Après tout, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui m'attend dans les prochains jours. Ni de ce que me réserve le Prince Maxon. Contrairement à toutes les autres candidates, je suis une renégate et il en est parfaitement conscient. Le programme n'a rien de jouissif. Il pourrait très bien avoir envie de m'emmener lui-même en prison. Au meilleur des cas.

-Je vais ouvrir, me dit mon père.

Je le regarde quitter le salon et je soupire. Qui que ce soit, j'espère qu'il n'aura pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour s'entretenir avec moi. Je tends l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre qui est notre « invité ». Pourvu que mon superviseur n'ait pas oublié quelque chose, comme par exemple la lingerie que j'aurais besoin de porter !

-August ? Quel plaisir de vous revoir, dit mon père avec confiance.

Je me redresse aussitôt de ma position avachie.

Vient-il de dire August ? Comme August Illéa ?

-J'en suis heureux aussi. Puis-je ? demande notre convive.

Il s'agit sans aucun doute de la voix du chef de l'Etoile Polaire. J'en suis éberluée. August ne quitte jamais Angeles si la raison n'est pas gravissime. Il a tellement de responsabilités qu'il n'a jamais l'occasion de partir en « vacances » se reposer. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est là pour l'Organisation.

Pour la cause.

Car je suis une Sélectionnée. Et donc un risque pour eux.

-Bien entendu, confirme mon père.

J'entends un « clic » avant qu'August ne parle de nouveau :

-Nous ne sommes pas sous-écoute.

Puis la porte du salon s'ouvre.

Comme je l'avais deviné, c'est bien August Illéa qui vient de rentrer dans mon salon. Un simple coup d'oeil à l'expression de mon père me permet de savoir qu'il est tout aussi stupéfait que moi. Bien qu'August soit vêtu totalement différemment que d'habitude -sans ses grosses bottes et sans sa boussole autour du cou- c'est impossible de se tromper. Habillé comme il l'est, il ressemble à un Deux.

Mais il a l'aura d'un Un.

-Bonjour America, me salue-t-il calmement alors qu'il s'assoit sur le fauteuil de mon père, qui vient s'installer à côté de moi.

Je suis tellement étonnée qu'il connaisse mon nom -mon nom !- que je mets quelques instants avant de répondre par un simple :

-Bonjour.

Je suis tant ridicule que j'ai envie de me recroqueviller sur moi-même. Mais je ne le fais pas. Car c'est le chef de l'Etoile Polaire qui est chez moi. Devant moi. Je regrette même de ne pas avoir fait un gâteau ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'ai même pas un apéritif à lui offrir.

-Comment te sens-tu ? me demande-t-il.

Une multitude de réponses s'enlisent dans mon esprit : « choquée », « inquiète », « morte de peur », « heureuse de vous voir », « inquiète », « enchantée de l'accueillir chez moi », « inquiète ». Mais finalement, je dis simplement :

-Bien, je crois.

Il hoche la tête, ne croyant clairement pas un mot de ce que je viens de dire. Il faut dire que je ne me suis pas parue très convaincante à moi-même. Mais comment l'être : je suis terriblement pommée. Je vais être dans la Sélection. Je vais être chez l'ennemi.

-Je sais que tu dois avoir l'impression que le monde s'acharne contre toi en ce moment, mais j'aimerais te demander ton aide pour l'Etoile Polaire. Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter si tu ne t'en sens pas capable.

Je suis tellement enthousiasmée à l'idée de faire quelque chose pour l'Organisation que je me lève du canapé et j'approuve aussitôt :

-J'accepte.

J'attends ça depuis des années. Depuis la mort de ma mère à mes dix-ans, en fait. J'économise des pièces dans un pot que je cache en dessous de mon lit pour pouvoir aider la Cause et rentrer dans un des camps. Je veux participer. Je suis prête à donner ma vie pour ça, comme un remboursement pour celle de May et Gerard.

Ma réaction amuse notre chef qui s'esclaffe et me fait signe de me rassoir. Je m'exécute, mais je reste surexcitée. La fatigue qui ne m'a pas quitté ces derniers jours disparait instantanément. L'Etoile Polaire a besoin de moi !

-Indubitablement courageuse, constate-t-il. Mais tu devrais peut-être attendre de savoir de quoi il s'agit avant d'accepter.

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche pour réfuter ce qu'il vient de dire.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance. Si ça peut aider l'Etoile Polaire, je suis d'accord.

Ma voix ne tremble pas et je suis certaine que je dégage une impression de confiance. Ou du moins c'est ce que j'espère. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quoi que ce soit de ma vie plus qu'en cet instant : je suis certaine de vouloir aider la Cause. Papa pose une main sur mon épaule et je sais qu'il est fier de moi et de mon courage.

-Ce dont je te remercie. Je voudrais que tu serves d'intermédiaire entre le Prince Maxon et les Renégats du Nord. Il sait déjà que tu es une renégate et va surement de toute façon essayer de te soutirer le plus d'informations possibles. Ce qui pourrait être désavantageux. Cependant, il nous a déjà clairement indiqué qu'il voulait discuter avec nous, voire même collaborer. Ta position comme Sélectionnée pourrait être une aubaine pour nous : infiltrer le coeur de la monarchie, en apprendre le plus possible sur les intentions du Prince et entamer des négociations. Le tout sans compromettre la position de nos autres infiltrés.

-Je ne serai pas seule ? je réalise ébahis.

-Non, c'est une promesse. Nous veillerons sur toi.

Un sentiment de chaleur se propage dans mon ventre. Je me sens indubitablement soulagée de ne pas me retrouver seule au château royal. Puis soudain, je réalise ce que me demande August. Il ne veut pas que j'aille dans la Sélection comme une jeune fille à la recherche d'amour. Il veut que je fasse semblant de l'être et que j'agisse en dehors des caméras comme une renégate. Que je reste.

Pour l'Etoile Polaire.

-Vous voulez que je sois l'ambassadrice non-officielle de l'Etoile Polaire, c'est bien ça ?

-Exactement.

C'est une proposition tout à fait logique. C'est comme un jeu d'échec. Puisqu'un pion est forcé de se déplacer, autant s'en servir. Peut-être que ce pion pourra permettre un « échec et mat ». L'esprit plein de pièces d'échiquier, j'approuve :

-Cela ne sera pas un problème. Enfin, sauf si Maxon me vire tout de suite de la Sélection.

August me lance le même sourire que celui qu'on offre à un enfant pour lui expliquer à quoi sert un balai. Je n'ai aucun mal à comprendre, qu'encore une fois, j'ai mal analysé la situation et que le Prince héritier ne va pas me laisser partir si facilement. La question est: pourquoi.

-Il ne le fera pas. Il va vouloir en apprendre le plus possible sur nous avant. Ça sera donc à toi de doser petit à petit les infos que tu lui donneras pour le garder le plus possible en haleine.

J'ai l'étrange impression qu'il ne me dit pas tout, mais j'écarte mes inquiétudes non-justifiées.

-Ca ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, je déclare.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment « tenir en haleine » Maxon. Surtout que j'ai bien conscience -grâce à l'Etoile Polaire, c'est vrai- qu'il est un politicien et un manipulateur expert. Pas moi. Je suis même le contraire : une gaffeuse. Je pourrais très bien faire échouer toutes les négociations en donnant au Prince trop d'informations. Ce qui est hors de question : je serai parfaite. Ni plus, ni moins. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour être à son niveau. Qui sait, peut-être qu'avec de la chance, l'ambiance trompeuse du château fera des miracles sur mon esprit d'analyse.

-Fais très attention au Roi Clarkson, m'avertit August. C'est un homme sans coeur qui a des espions partout. S'il apprend que tu es une renégate, tu seras morte avant d'avoir compris pourquoi.

Je frisonne. Je n'ai pas vraiment peur du Prince d'Illéa, mais Clarkson est un être effrayant. Si j'ai le choix, j'espère rester le plus loin possible de lui. Voire même de ne jamais être en sa présence.

-Je vais faire attention, je promets.

La main sur mon épaule se resserre et j'essaye de transmettre à mon père toute ma confiance d'un regard. Je veux qu'il sache que je n'ai pas peur : ni du Roi, ni de son fils. Qu'il sache que je me sens prête à passer cette épreuve. Qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour moi : je suis sa fille, je suis une battante et il faudra plus qu'un jeu stupide pour m'arrêter.

-Tu as choisies comment te préparer pour ton départ ? s'enquiert soudain notre chef.

Déroutée, je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

-Avec l'uniforme officiel ? je propose.

On m'a clairement indiqué que pour effectuer le voyage vers Angeles, chacune des candidates doit avoir une tenue identique pour éviter toute démarcation selon la Caste et les revenus. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi nous aurons tous des vêtements faits sur-mesure quand nous serons arrivés. Ce qui me semble être la seule mesure de bon sens de cette compétition.

-Oui, bien sûr, mais pour le reste ? Le maquillage, la coiffure, les chaussures, les bijoux ?

Je hausse les épaules.

Avec tout ce qui m'est tombé dessus ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à ce genre de détail. En fait, j'allais sans aucun doute mettre les premières chaussures de mon armoire et faire une queue de cheval. Jusqu'à maintenant, mon objectif avait été de partir le plus vite possible du concours. Maintenant je dois rester. Ce qui sous-entend faire des efforts.

-C'est très important ? je me renseigne.

Mais je connais déjà la réponse.

-Tu vas devoir représenter non seulement la Caroline, mais aussi l'Etoile Polaire. Tu dois faire une excellente première impression, m'explique August.

Je ne suis guère enchantée par cette idée. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai du mal à faire, c'est intéresser les gens. Généralement, je suis tellement opposée à eux qu'ils ne me supportent pas. La seule chose qu'ils apprécient chez moi c'est le piano, le violon et ma voix.

Sinon, dès que j'ouvre la bouche pour parler, c'est toujours un désastre.

-Je ne suis pas très douée pour faire bonne impression.

Mais August ne me croit pas.

-Ça devrait aller. Tiens-toi droite, montre-toi aimable, salue le plus de personnes possibles, sois souriante et nous nous occuperons nous-mêmes de ta préparation.

-C'est-à-dire ? je l'interroge.

Comment ça, ils vont s'occuper de ma préparation ?

-Georgia va se faire un plaisir de te rendre mémorable...

Il se tait un instant, me dévisage avec intérêt, puis termine :

-...on va faire de toi la favorite du peuple !

o

Comme l'avait annoncé August, Georgia a investi ma maison avec plusieurs valises. La jeune femme, d'un naturel électrique, semble avoir conquise ma petite soeur dès le premier regard et May ne veut pas la quitter d'une semelle. Dans son sillage, la bonne humeur reprend le pas, même si ce n'est que temporairement.

La présence de la dirigeante en seconde de l'Organisation chez moi me surmotive à donner le meilleur de moi-même. En cuisine, j'innove pour qu'elle puisse manger quelque chose de bon. Je découvre très vite que, pour une si petite femme, elle a un appétit féroce.

Georgia et mon père, évidemment, s'entendent parfaitement. Quand il lui explique pourquoi j'ai dû m'inscrire à La Sélection, elle le rassure en affirmant que j'avais fait le bon choix. J'aurais risqué bien plus en ne m'y présentant pas et en attirant les soupçons des renseignements. Les rides sur le visage de mon géniteur semblent s'alléger.

Ce dont je suis reconnaissante.

Aujourd'hui est ma dernière journée à la maison avant mon grand départ. Ce qui me stresse énormément, bien que je fasse mon possible pour que personne ne le remarque. En cela, Georgia est une bénédiction.

Nous sommes dans le salon. Tous les meubles ont été bougés pour que je puisse avoir de la place pour me préparer. Les garçons sont à l'étage et ont interdiction formelle de venir ici. C'est presque comme une soirée entre filles, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de points de comparaison.

-Tu as déjà marché avec des talons aiguilles ? me demande-t-elle tout en levant devant moi une paire d'escarpins blancs dont les talons transparents sont tellement fins qu'ils paraissent prêts à se rompre sous mon poids.

Je ne suis pas une grande férue de mode. Quand on est d'une caste inférieure, on préfère généralement utiliser notre argent pour manger que dans des habits. Mais je ne suis pas non plus dénuée de bon sens. Je suis une Cinq, une artiste et je ne peux donc pas être totalement en dehors des tendances vestimentaires.

Tout de même, mon côté garçon manqué a eu quelques répercussions sur ma façon de me vêtir. J'ai toujours préféré les pantalons -plus pratiques pour monter aux arbres- que les robes. Et si je suis capable de tenir droite avec des chaussures à talon, marcher est une tout autre affaire.

-Eh bien, je commence en me grattant la tête.

Je sais que j'ai l'air ridicule avec mon expression inquiète, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Les talons sont vraiment hauts et fins.

-Ca ne devrait pas te poser de problème, lady funambule.

Le surnom me gène. Je n'ai jamais aimé les surnoms mais celui-ci est encore pire. Il me rappelle la façon grotesque dont j'ai été repérée en train de voler la royauté par le Prince héritier, qui s'en est moqué à la télévision. Si jamais il m'apostrophe à nouveau de la sorte, je vais lui faire regretter d'être né.

Même si je suis censée être agréable. Ça n'a jamais été mon fort de toute façon.

-On peut tuer quelqu'un avec ces chaussures, je constate.

Peut-être que c'est ce que l'Etoile Polaire veut ? Que j'ai une arme toujours sur moi ? Ou que je me ridiculise devant tout Illéa en m'écroulant de tout mon long ? Ce qui ne serait pas très logique s'ils veulent faire de moi la « favorite » de La Sélection. Voire même contreproductif.

Ma déclaration a le mérite de faire rire Georgia à gorge déployée. May, qui était juste à côté d'elle, en profite pour lui prendre les chaussures des mains et les admirer à son tour.

-Je peux les essayer ? demande-t-elle.

Sans surprise, Georgia est d'accord. Les escarpins vont parfaitement à ma soeur et lui font gagner une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Elle serait même plus grande que moi si elle n'avait pas la tête baissée pour contempler ses pieds.

Je dois avouer que la paire est vraiment magnifique et permet d'élancer parfaitement le corps de ma soeur. Malheureusement, sa façon de se tenir ressemble atrocement à la mienne et quand elle fait quelques pas, elle se tord rapidement le pied.

Ce qui termine de me convaincre qu'il s'agit d'une très mauvaise idée.

-Je n'arrive pas à avancer avec ! s'égosille May.

Mais elle ne les retire pas pour autant de ses pieds.

Georgia -dont les talons sont aussi hauts- pose alors un magazine sur sa tête et lui ordonne :

-Recommence, mais ne le fait pas tomber.

May essaie vraiment d'y arriver et y trouve même une certaine grâce mais finalement le magazine finit par tomber. Georgia, experte en la matière, explique rapidement à ma soeur qu'elle doit poser la pointe des pieds avant de poser l'arrière. Elle commence alors une théorisation burlesque sur l'importance des orteils dans l'équilibre avant de me forcer moi aussi à enfiler une autre paire.

Contrairement à mes pires craintes, je ne m'écrase pas sur le sol. Mais le magazine a beaucoup de mal à ne pas tomber, surtout que j'ai la manie de vouloir contrôler mes pieds. Ce que je n'ai plus le droit de faire, affirme ma supérieure. Si je suis la représentante de l'Etoile Polaire, mes yeux ne doivent jamais être baissés.

J'essaye encore une fois.

Finalement, nous passons une grande partie de la soirée et de la nuit à essayer d'étudier la démarche des mannequins à la télévision et à la mettre en pratique. Au bout de trois heures, Georgia me libère enfin et je file dans ma chambre pour dormir. Malgré mes jambes lourdes, je tombe presque tout de suite endormie.

Le réveil est cependant bien trop tôt.

La journée commence mal.

Kenna, ma grande soeur, exténuée par sa grossesse, arrive à l'aube. Elle et son mari James sont venus me dire au revoir. Kota -mon grand-frère- a fait lui aussi le déplacement. Il habite loin désormais, mais continu de soutenir financièrement la famille. Avec tout l'argent qu'il gagne, il pourrait s'acheter un titre et changer de caste. Mais ce n'est pas dans ses projets et il préfère financer l'Etoile Polaire.

Papa est très fier de lui. Mais je n'ai même pas le temps de vraiment leur dire bonjour que Georgia m'entraîne de force dans la salle de bain.

Nous passons tellement de temps à me préparer qu'il est quasiment l'heure de partir quand j'en sors enfin, méconnaissable.

Comme l'impose le règlement, je porte un pantalon noir slim et une chemise blanche. Georgia a catégoriquement refusé de me laisser fermer les trois derniers boutons. Mes longs cheveux ont été remontés dans un élégant chignon que plusieurs lys (la fleur qui symbolise la Caroline) entourent. Quelques mèches restent en dehors de la coiffure, mais elles sont frisées et laquées.

Ma préparatrice a aussi très peu lésiné sur le maquillage. Heureusement, ce dernier est assez subtil pour me rendre jolie sans me rendre vulgaire. La seule chose qui détonne réellement est ma bouche, qui a pris une couleur rouge-écarlate ce qui me parait redondant par rapport à la couleur de mes cheveux. Georgia affirme que c'est très ergonomique et je n'ose pas la contredire.

Pour les chaussures, j'ai droit à une élégante paire de bottine blanche avec d'énormes talons-aiguilles. Serties de perles à l'avant, elles ont l'avantage de tenir fermement ma cheville et marcher me parait bien plus facile qu'hier. Enfin, pour parcheminer le travail, l'Etoile Polaire me prête une parure imitation diamants qui brille de mille éclats.

Papa est totalement stupéfait en me voyant sortir de la salle de bain et je le comprends. Je ne ressemble plus vraiment à la petite fille qu'il côtoie tous les jours et qu'il a élevé, mais à une riche femme capable de faire tomber un homme à ses pieds d'un regard. Je ressemble à une potentielle favorite, comme le souhaite l'Organisation.

Et j'espère sincèrement ne pas faire quelque chose qui pourrait gâcher le travail extraordinaire de Georgia, qui s'est débrouillée pour faire du vilain petit canard un cygne.

Lorsque nous remontons le trottoir vers la limousine avec chauffeur qui nous a été fournit pour des raisons de sécurité, Kota fait de son mieux pour éviter les photographes et les badauds et refuse de venir dans la voiture. Georgia non plus ne vient pas pour sa propre sécurité. Le trajet se déroule dans un silence de mort. Mon seul réconfort vient de May. Elle ne me lâche pas d'une semelle et elle s'évertue, au prix de mille efforts, à me remonter le moral.

Celui-ci n'a pas été plus bas depuis deux jours, mais même si j'ai pleinement assimilé le fait que je vais devoir laisser ma famille, c'est encore plus concret maintenant. Je combats vaillamment les larmes qui me montent aux yeux. Cela serait rendre un bien triste hommage au travail de Georgia de gâcher son maquillage à cause d'un moment de faiblesse.

Je suis triste, je n'ai pas le moral, je suis anxieuse, mais je suis aussi courageuse : je ne vais pas me laisser abattre et je vais donner à l'Etoile Polaire ce qu'ils veulent : une favorite.

C'est avec la main de May dans la mienne que je pose le pied sur une place noire de monde. La province de Caroline tout entière semble s'être donné rendez-vous pour assister à mon départ... ou me huer.

Une fois plantée sur l'estrade, je vois en contrebas une véritable marée humaine, des centaines d'yeux fixés sur moi. Et le fossé entre les castes me frappe de plein fouet. Margareta Stines, une Trois, m'adresse des regards sombres, comme si je lui avais volé quelque chose qui lui appartient de droit. Quant à Tenile Digger, une Sept, elle m'envoie une rafale de baisers. Les plus modestes m'acclament, moi, la fille normale qui a gravi les échelons de la réussite. Je comprends alors ce que je signifie pour eux, ce que je représente dans leur vie et j'essaie de fixer mon attention sur ces visages tout en gardant la tête froide.

Je suis déterminée à être à la hauteur de leurs attentes, de leurs espoirs. La meilleure des Sélectionnées, la patronne des déshérités. America Singer : la championne des petites gens. Et le gladiateur de l'Etoile Polaire. Ma vie est devenu un roman pour tarés.

Le maire s'exclame en gesticulant :

-... et la province de Caroline va offrir un tonnerre d'applaudissements à la fille de Shalom Singer, America Singer !

Toutes les personnes présentes s'exécutent aussitôt face à l'autorité du maire. Certains le font de bon coeur, d'autres parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix. Plusieurs personnes crient même mon prénom, à l'instar de ce qu'ils avaient faits au bureau administratif en hurlant celui de Maxon. Contre toute attente, cela ne me gêne pas réellement.

Certains membres du public lancent même des fleurs sur l'estrade. Quand un lys tombe à mes pieds, je me baisse avec le plus de dignité possible pour le ramasser et j'envoie des baisers au public. Je sais que les fleurs ne sont pas données et qui que soit mon admirateur, il a dû dépenser une certaine somme d'argent. Quoi qu'il arrive, je me souviendrai toujours du soutien dont ils ont fait preuve dans l'une des journées les plus horribles de ma vie.

-Mesdames et messieurs, félicitons une dernière fois America Singer, la fille d'Illéa à laquelle nous enverrons tous nos encouragements ! s'écrie le maire.

Derrière moi, une fanfare locale joue l'hymne national. Nouveaux vivats, énièmes fleurs. Mon coeur manque de s'arrêter en voyant Aspen brandir une pancarte où est écrit : « vive America ». J'en oublie même que je suis en colère contre lui pour ses insinuations. Le maire me chuchote à l'oreille :

-Veux-tu prononcer quelques mots, ma petite ?

En temps normal, j'aurais surement refusé de parler. Je n'aime pas l'exubérance. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis parfaitement consciente que c'est ce que demande la population. Si je veux être leur favorite, si je souhaite les représenter dignement et rendre fière l'Etoile Polaire, je dois finir le travail qu'a commencé Georgia. Je dois les charmer.

-Avec plaisir.

Je réalise, à l'expression surprise du maire, qu'il ne pensait pas que j'allais accepter. Je me demande alors si je n'ai pas déjà fait mon premier faux-pas. Une certaine inquiétude me ronge -je n'ai jamais été très douée dans ce qui relève de la politique- et je sais que je me mets en danger. Mais il est trop tard puisque le maire me tend déjà le micro.

Je l'attrape fermement. Je suis une chanteuse, je ne vais quand même pas avoir peur d'un micro. Ni finir de me ridiculiser en le laissant choir par terre. J'improvise rapidement un discours.

-Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je suis heureuse de vous voir tous ici aujourd'hui, avec moi, en cette journée si spéciale. Je vous en remercie de tout mon coeur. Il y a une semaine de ça, être choisie pour représenter la Caroline n'était qu'un rêve. Aujourd'hui, je suis en train de vivre un conte de fées éveillé. Je ne peux pas être plus heureuse aujourd'hui de représenter cette province étonnante, vive et profondément bonne. Mon père, qui est avec nous aujourd'hui, m'a expliqué un jour l'origine du nom de notre province : Caroline. Celui d'une femme qui, prête à tout pour défendre la liberté, n'a pas hésité un seul instant à sacrifier sa propre vie pour arrêter des agresseurs d'entrer en Illéa. Je suis fière d'être d'Illéa, fière d'être de Caroline et de porter un aussi bel héritage. Et je ferai tout mon possible pour que vous le soyez aussi. Avec votre soutien, je suis certaine de ne pas faire d'erreurs. Vous êtes incroyables ! Merci à tous !

Mon discours est suivi par quelques secondes de silence, puis d'une liesse massive. Stupéfaite, je remarque que tout le monde -même des Un- applaudit vivement. Margareta Stines a une main posée sur le coeur et m'accorde un vrai sourire. C'est inattendu et réconfortant : j'ai peut-être bien fait de parler. Je fais ensuite la seule chose logique qui me passe par la tête : j'entame notre hymne nationale.

Et la population locale me suit.

C'est quelque chose d'étrange d'être au milieu de cette foule et de les captiver ainsi. Je suis une Cinq, j'ai l'habitude des spectacles, mais c'est très différent pourtant. Il y a comme un lien qui vient de se former entre nous tous, une compréhension mutuelle. Une même identité. Pas différentes castes.

C'est presque magique.

Une fois terminé, je retourne le micro à son propriétaire légitime qui me serre la main avec empressement. Puis le maire improvise alors un éloge enthousiaste face à un public acquis à sa cause et signale au passage que je suis très intelligente, très mignonne et courageuse. Comme tous les habitants de Caroline. Ce qui déclenche encore des « hourras ».

Soudain sonne l'heure des au revoir. Mitsy, mon garde du corps, m'ordonne de faire mes adieux le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible, sur l'estrade. Elle me conduira ensuite à la limousine.

Je suis à peine descendue qu'un mouvement de foule surprend Mitsy. Mon départ discret est un échec et la sécurité est dépassée par l'enthousiasme de la foule. Heureusement, j'arrive à garder un équilibre précaire et je me glisse vers la limousine où m'attend mon père, mes deux soeurs et mon petit frère. Cependant, avant de rentrer à l'intérieur, je tente de faire un gracieux signe de la main à la foule -je ne l'avouerai jamais, mais j'essaie d'imiter le geste de Maxon- ce qui déclenche un deuxième mouvement de foule. Mitsy me force presque à rentrer dans la voiture et donne de multiples ordres dans sa radio.

Je sais aussitôt que ma sécurité va encore augmenter d'un cran.

-Ça va, me demande mon père en me prenant aussitôt dans ses bras.

-Est-ce que j'ai été bien ? je demande.

Je ne pense pas avoir mal agis, mais l'empressement de la population pourrait aussi très bien agacer le Roi. Ce n'est pas une perspective agréable.

Mon père me rassure :

-Tu as été exceptionnelle, America. Une vraie petite politicienne.

Je prends la nouvelle avec soulagement.

Tandis que la voiture avance, Gerad vient se coller contre moi. Mon doux petit frère me considère comme une figure maternelle et encore une fois, celle-ci s'en va alors qu'il a encore besoin d'elle. Je le serre contre ma poitrine.

-Sois sage, d'accord ? Et mets-toi au piano. Montre au monde entier que tu es un génie. Tu me feras écouter tout ça à mon retour.

-Je t'aime, America.

-Je t'aime aussi. Ne sois pas triste. Je vais rentrer très vite à la maison.

Il croise les bras et se met à bouder. Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait de cette façon.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu vas devenir Reine et tu ne vas pas revenir.

L'accusation me laisse pantoise. Bien entendu, mon petit frère a dû entendre quelque part que j'étais la favorite et que j'allais quitter la Caroline pour de bon. Il ignore totalement que je ne pars pas de chez nous pour conquérir le coeur d'un Prince, mais car je n'ai pas le choix. Il croit que je l'abandonne.

Je ne pardonnerai jamais à La Sélection pour lui faire croire une telle horreur. Je n'abandonnerai jamais mon frère.

-Je vais revenir mon chéri. Peu importe comment, je reviendrai.

Il ne me croit pas.

Et ça me brise le coeur.

* * *

Bonsoir, voici le chapitre 4 un peu à l'avance car je sais que demain ne serais dans l'impossibilité de le publier (vive le travail...). J'espère que vous l'avez aimé et qu'il reste assez cohérent.  
Bientôt, America va retourner au Palais. Enjoy.  
Merci à tous d'avoir lu cette histoire, et particulièrement à **Riza Deumbra** pour avoir laissé un gentil commentaire (je n'en reviens toujours pas).  
Sorry s'il reste des fautes.  
Bises à vous,  
Kallen


	5. Chapter 5

**Résumé de l'histoire:** America Singer est beaucoup de chose. Une Cinq, une Sélectionnée, mais aussi et surtout une Renégate. Le Prince Maxon, héritier du trône d'Illéa, en est bien conscient. Mais rien n'est plus attirant que de jouer avec le feu.

**Crédit**: La saga littéraire **La sélection** appartient **à Kiera Cass**, tout comme les personnages. Rien n'est à moi, je ne suis pas ayant-droit, et je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages dans un but de divertissement non lucratif.

N/A: Merci à **Riza Deumbra** pour son commentaire.

* * *

**Politiquement incorrecte**

* * *

**« _L'oiseau doit un jour s'envoler à son tour"_**

* * *

-5-

* * *

Quand nous arrivons à l'aéroport, j'ai énormément de mal à laisser ma famille dans la limousine. May fond même en larme et j'exige plusieurs fois à mon garde du corps de nous laisser quelques instants. Elle n'est pas enchantée par l'idée, mais accepte quand je la menace de la frapper avec mes chaussures. Ce qui est une intimidation tellement ridicule que May ricane malgré ses pleurs.

Quand j'arrive finalement à sortir de la voiture, j'ai de nouveau besoin de rassembler tout mon courage pour ne pas flancher et essayer d'y retourner. Avec un dernier signe de la main, je m'éloigne d'un pas décidé vers l'aéroport.

Contrairement à la mairie de Caroline, il n'y a quasiment personne à l'intérieur. Ceux qui sont présents doivent avoir reçu l'ordre de ne pas m'approcher, car ils restent éloignés. Cela n'empêche personne de me suivre du regard.

La dernière fois que je suis venue ici, c'était lors de mon retour d'Angeles il y a un mois de ça. Le contraste est frappant. A l'époque, l'aéroport était plein de monde et les gens ne faisaient pas attention à moi. En court de route, je me suis retrouvée dans une nouvelle dimension.

Misty m'emmène jusqu'à une petite salle confortable. Un salon de luxe pour les VIP, il me semble. Les fauteuils à l'intérieur sont plus confortables que ceux que j'ai chez moi et l'écran télévisé accroché sur le mur fait au moins dix fois la taille du mien. L'exubérance m'agace prodigieusement : quel intérêt ?

Puisqu'il n'y a encore personne dans la salle, j'allume la télévision. Comme à s'en douter, seule la chaine nationale est programmée pour le moment. Et comme par hasard, le sujet actuel n'est autre que le départ des candidates de La Sélection vers le château royal.

J'ai appris par coeur les noms et les castes de toutes les Sélectionnées en mémorisant leur visage et je suis soulagée de voir que je n'ai pas besoin des bandes d'informations en bas de l'écran pour reconnaitre mes « concurrentes ». Pour le moment, je vois en direct Anna Farmer -une Quatre- étreindre ses amis puis partir vers un long couloir. Elle pleure. Je n'ai aucune idée si c'est de joie ou de tristesse. La caméra ne suit pas la jeune femme.

Gravil apparait alors sur l'écran, tout sourire. Il est encore une fois pomponné et je n'ai désormais plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'il porte du maquillage : il a du phare-à-joues !

-J'adore cette Anna ! s'écrit-il d'une voix surexcité. C'est une jeune fille à fleur de peau, c'est évident. Mais est-ce que ça va plaire au Prince ?

J'ai à peine le temps de me demander à qui il parle quand le visage d'une autre femme -que je n'ai jamais vu- apparait à son tour à l'écran. Elle a de jolis yeux bleus et un sourire d'ange. Je découvre, grâce au ruban d'information, qu'il s'agit de la dauphine de la dernière Sélection. Celle qui, à une place près, aurait pu devenir la reine d'Illéa.

La femme la plus importante du pays.

-C'est à la fois un avantage et un inconvénient, répond-elle. Un avantage, car les hommes s'attendrissent quand ils voient une femme en train de pleurer. Un désavantage, car elle ne cherche pas à acquérir n'importe quel homme, mais le futur Roi. Une Reine ne peut pas se montrer si émotive. Cela nécessite du contrôle. Notre bien aimé Majesté en est conscient.

Je grimace. Est-ce que toutes mes actions vont être analysées de la même façon ? Est-ce que des pseudo-professionnels vont passer leur temps à décortiquer chacun de mes faits et gestes ? Ce n'est pas une idée très agréable. Me voilà prévenue : je n'ai vraiment pas le droit à l'erreur.

A la télévision, Gravil aborde un sourire satisfait.

-Exactement. Mais être une bonne Reine, c'est aussi savoir séduire la population, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ex-candidate approuve :

-Oui. Et le Prince Maxon sera particulièrement sensible à la façon dont chacune des candidates va être accueillie par la population. L'un des moyens les plus sûrs pour lui voler son coeur, c'est de voler en même temps celui des citoyens d'Illéa.

Ce qui est parfaitement logique. Dans La Sélection, il n'y a rien de laisser au hasard. La fille qu'épousera Maxon devra être parfaite : jolie, intéressante, bien née. Si les citoyens d'Illéa n'aiment pas une des candidates, celle-ci partira prestement. Après tout, il est hors de question pour la royauté de perdre du crédit devant son peuple pour une fille.

Gravil est enchanté.

-Et dans ce registre, nous avons déjà une favorite !

Tiens, j'ai déjà été détrônée ?

Mais ce n'est pas le cas, car les images qui passent ensuite à l'écran ne me sont pas étrangères. Et pour cause, il s'agit de mon départ de Caroline. Installée sur l'estrade de la mairie, je suis en train de brandir le lys qu'on m'a offert, comme d'autres brandiraient le poing, provoquant une foule en délire. Je ressemble à une femme prête à tout pour gagner la compétition.

Ce qui me tétanise : ce n'est pas du tout l'image que j'avais voulu donner.

J'éteins la télévision, refusant d'entendre un commentaire de plus. Surtout pas sur moi. C'est ce que l'Etoile Polaire voulait : que je fasse bonne impression. Mais c'est désagréable.

Ce n'est que temporaire, j'essaie de me rassurer. Une fois que je saurai avec certitude si Maxon veut vraiment négocier avec l'Organisation, je partirai. De toute façon, il n'y a aucun risque qu'un Prince puisse vouloir épouser une renégate. Encore moins une Cinq, je tente de me rassurer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux filles vêtues à l'identique - chemise blanche associée à un pantalon noir - franchissent les portes de l'aéroport, leurs gardes du corps chargés comme un mulet sur les talons. Contrairement à moi, elles n'ont pas pris autant de temps que moi à se pomponner, c'est certain. Ca n'empêche pas qu'elles soient magnifiques.

Je me relève de mon fauteuil pour les saluer.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle America.

Une petite blonde aux yeux bruns, Marlee je crois, prend la parole :

-Oui, je te reconnais ! Tu es la jolie rousse !

L'éloge me fait monter le sang aux joues et je suis heureuse d'avoir autant de couches de fond de teint.

Sans crier garde, la jolie blonde me prend dans ses bras. Je lui rends maladroitement son étreinte : je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très câlin, surtout pas avec des étrangers. Hormis avec ma famille, mes contacts avec l'extérieur sont limités.

-Je me présente : Marlee, et voici Ashley.

Ashley aussi est blonde, mais je la trouve bien moins jolie que Marlee. Tout de même, elle est clairement au-dessus de la moyenne. Non pas qu'il puisse en être autrement : elle est dans la Sélection, après tout. Ce qui exige un certain niveau.

-J'adore tes cheveux ! gazouille Marlee. J'aurais trop aimé avoir les cheveux roux. Ça donne tellement d'énergie au visage. Il paraît que les roux ont mauvais caractère, tu confirmes ?

C'est une rumeur qui m'est déjà parvenue aux oreilles. Et c'est totalement faux.

-Les gens ne font simplement pas la différence entre avoir mauvais caractère et avoir du caractère, je rectifie.

Ce qui déclenche à ma grande joie le rire de mes deux compères. J'ai tellement eu peur que les filles ne soient que des idiotes que je me félicite qu'au moins deux d'entre elles ne le soient pas. C'est rassurant, mais je ne dois pas non plus oublier qu'elles sont des compétitrices. Ce qui veut dire qu'elles sont très bien capables de cacher leur jeu.

Nonobstant ce fait, j'ai l'intime conviction Marlee n'a rien d'une rivale acharnée. A priori, je semble plus investie qu'elle dans la concurrence, ce qui est un comble : je ne voulais même pas mettre mon nom dans l'urne. Et j'ai vraiment envie d'avoir des alliés dans la Sélection -même si August m'a assuré que je ne serai pas seul.

J'entame donc la conversation avec elle.

Marlee est une jeune fille très authentique. Elle adore aller au cinéma et connait le nom de tous les acteurs d'Illéa. A côté d'elle, je passe pour une ignare. Mais comme elle affirme que très peu de monde a autant de connaissances sur les films, je suis rassurée. Je suis quand même un peu jalouse.

Ashley est quant à elle une fille très réservée et elle semble avoir peur de moi. Ce qui est la chose la plus absurde que je n'ai jamais entendue : je n'ai rien d'impressionnant.

Nous discutons ainsi pendant des longues minutes. C'est fort instructif. J'apprends par exemple que toutes les deux filles ont analysées le sujet du funambulisme comme étant une façon détournée du Prince Maxon de dire qu'il aime les filles avec des talons. J'en reste perplexe : aurais-je mal compris le message ?

Au final c'est justement un bruit de talons claquant sur le carrelage qui interrompt notre conversation. Nous tournons toutes la tête en même temps et Marlee reste bouche bée de stupeur en découvrant la quatrième fille du groupe : Celeste Newsome, une Deux.

Il faut dire qu'elle en dégage avec ses magnifiques cheveux bruns, ses lunettes de soleil et son air ferme et froid. Ashley se glisse derrière moi comme si j'étais son garde du corps et instinctivement je me prépare à la protéger de n'importe quelle attaque. Je mets en cause mon instinct maternel pour cette réaction : la petite blonde est tellement fragile que n'importe qui devrait avoir envie de l'aider. Marlee aussi se met derrière moi et je me retrouve comme rempart entre elles et la brune. Elle s'arrête pile à quelques centimètres de moi quand elle réalise que je ne vais pas reculer d'un pouce.

-Quand est-ce qu'on part ? demande-t-elle, d'un ton méprisant.

Ce qui achève de m'agacer. Pour qui elle se prend celle-là ?

-A toi de nous le dire.

Elle me détaille des pieds à la tête en me jaugeant entièrement. Je fais semblant de ne rien en avoir à faire. A l'intérieur, je brûle de la remettre en place.

-Excuse-moi, il y a pas mal de gens qui voulaient me dire au revoir. C'est à eux que tu dois te plaindre, rétorque-t-elle.

Le message est clair : elle ne m'aime pas. C'est tant mieux, la réciproque est vraie. Parmi toutes les choses que je déteste, l'air supérieur qu'affichent les castes supérieures est en tête de liste. Celeste en est l'incarnation même.

Un homme se matérialise sur notre gauche.

-Il paraît que nos quatre Sélectionnées sont là ?

-Mais oui, cher monsieur, lui répond Celeste d'une voix angélique qui le fait fondre sur place.

Ah. Elle vient d'abattre ses cartes.

Une autre manipulatrice. Tout compte fait, Maxon pourrait très bien trouver son alter-ego dans le Concours. Ils feraient un magnifique couple à la tête du pays : les deux connards du royaume. Nous suivons l'homme jusqu'au jet privé -oui ! un jet privé !- ou une hôtesse nous accueille.

Le vol n'a rien à voir avec les quelques autres fois où j'ai pris l'avion. Avec mon père, nous sommes toujours dans les classes économiques, entassés les uns contre les autres. On ne s'en plaint pas. C'est déjà un privilège pour un Cinq de pouvoir se déplacer autrement qu'à pied. Voyager en privé est très différent : j'ai de la place, des collations à volonté et même un hublot !

Celeste dort durant tout le trajet (un répit de courte durée, mais bienvenu pour nous trois). Ashley rabat son plateau et s'attelle à la rédaction de plusieurs lettres avec entrain. Elle affirme avoir besoin de communiquer avec ses amis avant de se fermer dans sa bulle et de nous oublier.

-Elle est tellement élégante. Depuis qu'on a fait connaissance, elle n'a commis aucun faux pas. Ça va être une rivale dangereuse, dit Marlee en la désignant d'un coup de tête.

Ce n'est pas vraiment ma première impression. Ashley a de très bonnes manières, c'est vrai, mais elle me parait surtout beaucoup trop fragile et réservée. Elle se ferait manger par des concurrentes comme Celeste. Quoi qu'il se passe, je crois que je n'arriverai pas à considérer les deux jeunes filles comme des ennemies. Une partie de moi les aime déjà.

-Je n'ai pas de rivale, je réponds donc.

Marlee comprend très mal ce que je viens de dire, car elle s'enclenche :

-Oui, c'est vrai. Tu es très jolie. Et le Prince est déjà fou de toi !

Maxon ? Fou de moi ?

Elle a complétement perdu la raison. Peut-être à cause de la pression de l'oxygène dans l'habitacle ?

-Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Simplement que je préfère avoir des amies que des rivales. Et le Prince n'est pas fou de moi.

Ca, elle va vite s'en rendre compte.

-Oui, tu as raison. Nous ne devrions pas être ennemies. Je ne veux pas en avoir. Celeste, en revanche...

Elle jette un coup d'oeil accusateur à la brune endormie, comme si elle craignait que cette dernière ne le soit pas vraiment et qu'elle écoute la conversation.

-Elle ne joue pas dans notre catégorie, je termine à sa place.

Marlee approuve et déclare :

-Merci de m'adresser la parole. J'avais peur que toutes les filles soient odieuses, mais toi et Ashley, vous avez été adorables. Et pour la favorite, tu n'es pas très prétentieuse.

Même si j'ai très envie de la contredire quant au terme de « favorite » je réponds simplement :

-Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus.

Nous éclatons de rire conjointement. Ashley arrête même sa rédaction pour nous regarder. Pour la première fois, je me dis que ce n'est peut-être pas si horrible d'avoir été Sélectionnée. Je suis certaine que je vais pouvoir passer de bons moments avec Marlee. Sans le concours, nous ne nous serions certainement jamais rencontrées, mais désormais nous avons loisir à devenir proches.

L'avion atterrit et notre petite troupe franchit le tarmac dans un silence total. Il y a tellement de gardes de corps que je ne peux même pas voir l'horizon. Quand nous arrivons au coeur de l'aéroport, une foule immense salue notre arrivée. Il y a encore plus de monde que devant la mairie et je suis quelque peu effrayée. Celeste, elle, ne l'est pas et file droit saluer ses admirateurs. Je décide d'en faire de même.

Aussitôt, des centaines de personnes hurlent mon prénom et je n'arrive pas à distinguer qui dit quoi. Je m'approche donc le plus possible de la corde qui sépare nos admirateurs de nous, ne trouvant aucun intérêt à rester distante. S'ils veulent me faire du mal, je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre.

La première personne que je remarque est une petite fille aux cheveux aussi roux que les miens. Dans ses mains, elle tient un écriteau qui proclame: « Les rousses, c'est les meilleures ! ». J'éclate de rire et je décide de lui parler.

-Bonjour, je la salue.

Ses yeux pétillent de bonheur, et si ma présence ici peut apporter autant de joie à quelqu'un, je n'ai peut-être pas si mal fait de présenter ma candidature. Même pour quelques instants de joie partagée.

-Bonjour ! Tu es trop belle ! s'écrie-t-elle.

Ce qui me fait sourire de bonheur. J'ai à peine conscience de la caméra qui film juste à côté de moi. Pour le moment, la Sélection a disparue de mon esprit au profit d'un étrange sentiment d'allégresse. Toute ma vie, j'ai été l'enfant que personne ne remarque vraiment. Voir toutes ces personnes présentes aujourd'hui -des personnes que je ne connais pas et qui ne sont même pas de ma caste- pour moi est une expérience incroyable.

-Tu es bien plus jolie que moi, je lui affirme.

J'ébouriffe machinalement ses cheveux roux identiques aux miens. Elle n'est pas beaucoup plus vielle que mon frère Gerad et j'adore les enfants.

-Tu veux savoir un secret ? je lui offre.

Ce qui la fait sautiller de plaisir.

-Oui ! Je ne le dirai à personne ! promet-elle.

Ce qui est très drôle. Je baisse un peu le ton et je lui dis :

-Les rousses sont vraiment les meilleures.

Et sans attendre plus longtemps, je m'abaisse à sa hauteur et je la serre contre moi, faisant abstraction de la corde qui nous sépare. Je peux sentir le service de sécurité s'agiter derrière moi, mais je m'en fiche.

Juliette - c'est son nom - me réclame un autographe, derrière elle quelqu'un veut me prendre en photo, quelqu'un d'autre me serrer la main... Résultat, je me retrouve à prendre un bain de foule en essayant de ne pas négliger les curieux qui trépignent de l'autre côté du tapis. Mon sourire ne vacille pas un seul instant.

Mitsy est au bord de la crise d'hystérie et tente de me faire revenir vers l'allée centrale. Elle y parvient presque lorsqu'un vieil homme m'amène vers lui, prend ma main et y glisse quelque chose. Un collier. Un magnifique collier avec une pierre taillée en forme d'étoile.

-Une étoile pour la plus jolie des Etoiles, me dit-il calmement, comme s'il n'y avait aucune caméra et personne à côté. Comme s'il ne mettait pas sa vie en danger.

Le message n'est pas compliqué à comprendre. L'Organisation vient juste de me rappeler son soutien en me confiant l'une des choses les plus précieuses du groupe. Une pierre-de-lecture, capable de décoder n'importe quel message secret de l'Etoile Polaire. Et pas n'importe quelle Pierre ! Une de première catégorie.

Je prends l'homme dans mes bras, consciente que le collier est un cadeau inestimable. Il me rend mon étreinte, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

Je suis la dernière à quitter le terminal, une vingtaine de minutes à la suite des autres filles. Celeste me lance un regard qui indique clairement qu'elle considère mon geste comme un premier acte de guerre. Je n'en ai rien à faire et je sers contre mon coeur mon nouveau collier.

Car une seule chose compte désormais.

Obtenir les informations que je suis venue chercher.

o

C'est la deuxième fois que je rentre dans le palais royal, mais c'est aussi la première fois que j'y suis réellement invitée. C'est une différence non négligeable.

Sans aucune pression d'aucune sorte, le château semble être bien plus accueillant, mais décalé. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, la maison royale a toujours été à Angeles. Et ce, depuis la construction d'Illéa sur les braises d'un monde décimé par une quatrième guerre mondiale. A l'époque, cela devait être un symbole d'espoir. Pour moi, cependant, cela ressemble plus à l'image du régime : vieux, poussiéreux, obsolète.

Contrairement à ma dernière visite, l'alarme ne sonne pas. Il y a du personnel partout, attendant patiemment l'arrivée de mon groupe.

J'ai fait le voyage avec Celeste. Celle-ci n'a pas vraiment cherché à entamer la conversation avec grand. Ce qui est pour le mieux, je n'ai pas du tout envie d'écouter ses commérages et sa façon primitive d'analyser le monde. Encore moins de l'entendre commenter les innombrables panneaux où est écrit mon prénom.

La voiture a à peine le temps de se garer que des serviteurs s'empressent de nous en faire sortir. Ils se dégagent d'eux une anxiété telle que j'en reste pantoise. C'est moi qui devrais me sentir mal, pas eux. Et pourtant, l'angoisse sur les traits de toutes les personnes présentes n'est pas feinte. Je me demande ce qui peut les inquiéter autant.

Marmonnant un bonjour inaudible, deux femmes m'attrapent par le bras et m'entraînent à l'intérieur. Je manque de tomber par terre. Deux autres femmes en font de même avec Celeste, qui les repousse vivement. Elle ne semble pas apprécier la manière dont on la traite. Ce serait hypocrite de dire que je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Désolée de vous mettre la pression, mademoiselle, mais votre groupe a pris du retard, m'explique l'une des deux accompagnatrices.

Du retard ? On a déjà un planning ?

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. C'est de ma faute. J'ai trop parlé à l'aéroport.

-Nous l'avons vu à la télévision, m'apprend la plus jeune des deux femmes.

Elle doit avoir environ quarante ans et est très jolie pour son âge. Elle échange un regard entendu avec sa collègue qui ne me plait pas beaucoup. J'ai l'impression d'être une énigme que l'on cherche par tous les moyens à résoudre. Evidemment, les deux servantes sont au courant de ma petite escapade dans la foule. Je suis certaine que les caméras de la chaine publique n'ont rien loupés de mon arrivée. L'image d'un Gravil commentant la façon dont je marche se glisse dans mon esprit. Je l'en chasse immédiatement. Je suis assez stressée comme ça, ce n'est pas la peine d'en ajouter.

Après une visite accélérée du palais, où je n'arrive pas à retenir la moitié de ce qui est dit, elles me poussent dans une pièce bondée où s'affairent des dizaines de personnes. L'agitation qui y règne est démesurée. Ici aussi, il y a tellement de stress que je pourrais le couper au couteau si j'en avais un à ma disposition. Mais logiquement, je n'en ai aucun.

Ashley, Celeste et Marlee sont déjà présentes quand j'arrive. Une nouvelle femme, une certaine Silvia, nous explique le planning des prochaines heures. C'est avec horreur que j'assimile le fait que je vais devoir de nouveau passer sous le regard vigilant d'un expert en mode. L'idée d'avoir un styliste personnel me perturbe : ne vais-je donc plus jamais être libre de choisir mes vêtements ?

Je ne fais cependant pas ma difficile et je suis les instructions. Quand j'entre dans le poste six -celui qui m'a été attribué- un petit brun assez étrange me demande de faire un tour sur moi-même pour qu'il « sache l'étendue de la tâche qu'il a à accomplir ».

-Bien, bien ! Il n'y aura pas trop de travail avec vous, petite Etoile. Nous nous sommes déjà bien occupés de vous.

Même si je déteste normalement les surnoms, j'apprécie énormément celui-ci. Qui ressemble plus à un code qu'à un sobriquet. Avec un simple mot, l'homme m'apprend tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir sur lui : qu'il est un renégat infiltré, que c'est mon allié et je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter sur ce qu'il va faire de moi. Il repend :

-J'ai déjà reçu quelques instructions concernant votre nouvelle image. Vous allez faire bien des jalouses. Après tout, on ne voudrait pas que notre favorite puisse perdre des points bêtement, n'est-ce pas ?

La portée du mot « favorite » me met mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression d'être un escroc. Certaines personnes sont en train de souhaiter me voir accéder au trône et jamais je ne pourrais répondre à leurs attentes. Je n'en ai ni l'envie, ni les moyens. Devenir reine n'a jamais fait partie de mes projets. Je suis ici par erreur. Une erreur utile pour l'Etoile Polaire, mais une erreur quand même.

-Je ne sais pas comment donner une bonne image de moi-même, j'informe mon allié.

Il est peut-être utile qu'il le sache après tout. S'il doit s'engager à me rendre attractive pour le public -et pas pour Maxon, je refuse !- autant qu'il puisse juger du faramineux problème que pose ma personnalité.

-Vous avez fait une entrée remarquable dans le concours, je peux vous l'assurer, me rassure-t-il.

Ses propos confirment ce que j'ai pu deviner par les nombreux panneaux à mon nom et les regards appuyés que j'ai reçu, notamment des deux servantes. C'est très étrange, je n'avais pas pensé faire une arrivée fracassante.

-Ce n'était pas intentionnel, je le préviens.

Mais il fait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

-Vous avez une très belle peau, vos traits sont délicats et surtout vos cheveux sont somptueux. Malheureusement, vos yeux sont trop petits et votre bouche trop fine. Rien que ne puisse pas changer avec quelques coups de pinceaux.

A ces mots, je lui jette un regard assassin.

-Mes yeux ne sont pas petits !

A mon plus grand mécontentement, il rit à ma mauvaise foi et commence à la place à me démaquiller. Si ma raison me rappelle qu'il est mon « ami » et qu'il a surement raison quand il liste mes défauts, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir quelque peu insultée. J'ai les yeux de mon père et ils sont magnifiques !

-Un caractère de feu, comme on m'avait prévenu. On va jouer avec ça.

Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il compte faire pour « jouer avec mon caractère », mais cette fois-ci je ne réplique pas. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut, au final, il ne pourra pas vraiment agrandir mon regard.

Je passe ensuite une nouvelle heure de torture qui achève la bonne humeur que j'avais trouvée auprès de la population. Même si je ne peux pas nier que se faire dorloter et masser le cuire-chevelu est agréable, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose de subir un polissage et de devoir rester dans d'obscures positions pour faciliter la tâche de mon « équipe de préparation ».

Au final, je ne supporte plus ni l'odeur de vanille -la préférée de Maxon d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire- ni les sourires appréciateurs des assistantes. Quand se pose la question des ongles, je suis au bord de l'implosion.

Finalement, j'ai droit à quelques instants de repos quand toute l'équipe se précipite pour en aider une autre après une couleur de cheveux ratée. J'entends même des sanglots pas très loin. Habillée seulement d'un peignoir, je sors la tête du poste six. Je ne suis pas la seule à le faire.

Une fille engoncée dans une cape protectrice a le regard perdu dans le vague. Elle cherche tout comme moi la direction des pleurs.

-Tout va bien ?

Ma question la tire de sa rêverie. Elle secoue la tête négativement.

-Ils veulent me teindre en blonde. Ils trouvent que ça irait mieux avec mon teint. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'après ce que j'entends.

Le sourire qu'elle m'envoie est forcé, mais ça ne me dérange pas. En ce moment, on est toutes dans le même bateau et personne ne peut être préparé à tout ce qui nous attend.

-Tu t'appelles Sosie, je crois ?

La fille s'anime.

-Oui. Et toi, tu es America ? La funambule ?

J'ai un petit rire gêné. Si j'avais su que cette histoire de funambulisme me retomberait dessus de cette façon, je me serais abstenue de faire une blague aussi idiote. A ma décharge, je ne pouvais pas prévoir que le Prince aussi puisse avoir un sens de l'humour.

-Un drôle de hasard, je réponds mal à l'aise.

Sosie hoche la tête.

-Un véritable coup de chance, si seulement j'y avais pensé !

Comme je ne sais pas quoi dire, je retourne dans mon box. Mon équipe revient quelques instants plus tard avec une armée de brosses-à-cheveux. Une nouvelle heure s'écoule pendant laquelle l'angoisse passe un nouveau cran. Je n'ai pas le droit à un miroir, je n'ai donc aucune idée des métamorphose que le groupe perpètre chez moi. Ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Vient ensuite le moment du maquillage.

Quand j'ai enfin le droit de regarder le résultat, je suis soulagée. Je ne me parais pas si différente de ce matin, même si j'aborde un nouveau style digne d'une princesse imprévisible -je n'ai aucune idée de comment est réussi ce prodige.

Mon styliste s'approche de moi et murmure, tout en accrochant ma Pierre-de-lecture:

-Quand vous arriverez devant votre penderie, prenez la robe la plus à gauche.

On me conduit vers un portant où sont présentées plusieurs robes et je réalise que le choix est censé être le mien. Pour m'éviter tout faux-pas, mon allié infiltré m'a donné un coup de main. Ce délit de favoritisme pourrait lui couter bien plus que sa place.

Je n'hésite pas à prendre la robe de gauche.

Comme je pouvais le souhaiter, cette dernière me va à ravir. Ecrue, la taille marquée au-dessous de la poitrine, sa longue jupe évasée me donne des allures de mannequin. Ni trop décolletée, ni trop voyante, elle se démarque pourtant de toutes les robes que j'ai eues jusqu'à maintenant. Mon seul regret étant que je préfère les pantalons.

Après avoir été équipée d'une broche à mon nom, une dame me demande de prendre place dans l'une des quatre cabines installées le long du mur. Ce sont des petits-studios. Assise sur l'un des tabourets, j'attends les instructions. Une femme s'installe face à moi, un bloc-notes à la main et me demande de patienter pendant qu'elle cherche mon dossier. Bien que la journée ait usée ma patience depuis longtemps, je ne laisse rien échapper. Après plusieurs questions inutiles -où elle a le toupet de me demander comment une Cinq peut avoir mon éloquence !- elle me laisse finalement partir.

J'espère franchement qu'après ça, les organisateurs de la Sélection vont avoir assez d'humanité pour me laisser tranquille pendant un moment. Mais ils s'avèrent en avoir autant qu'un grain de poussière et on m'invite vers une nouvelle pièce. Marlee vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Tout comme à l'aéroport et dans l'avion, nous nous prenons dans une nouvelle conversation sur les stylistes et la Sélection. Je dois bien avouer que ceux qui ont préparé Marlee ont faits des merveilles. Elle était déjà magnifique avant, elle est désormais resplendissante. Elle s'égosille à me dire à quel point je suis également superbe, mais je sais que je n'en mène pas large. Contrairement à moi, Marlee est une beauté naturelle. Je me semble superficielle et bien pâle en comparaison.

Petit à petit, les autres concurrentes arrivent dans la pièce. Celle-ci est très vite trop petite. Ma nouvelle amie m'explique qu'il s'agit d'une antichambre et non véritablement d'une pièce. Elle espère rencontrer le Prince Maxon bientôt et je n'ose pas m'immiscer dans son bonheur. Quant à moi, je n'ai aucune envie de le revoir, si ce n'est que pour commencer les négociations pour l'Etoile Polaire. Je n'ai pas vraiment de concurrentes pour ce que je recherche ici finalement.

Silvia nous rejoint au bout de plusieurs minutes, durant lesquelles je tente de lancer la conversation avec les autres filles présentes. Ce qui se révèle être impossible : elles sont totalement paralysées par la peur. Mon statut de favorite les intimide. C'est tellement grotesque que si je n'avais pas été aussi mortifiée par la situation, j'aurais pu en rire.

-Alors les filles, prêtes ? Je vais vous faire visiter le palais, sans trop m'attarder et vous conduire jusqu'à vos chambres respectives.

Je suis tellement soulagée que je soupire de contentement. Peut-être un peu trop fort, car notre instructrice me dévisage. Au moins, il n'y a pas de caméra pour immortaliser mon premier faux-pas dans la compétition, qui ne sera surement pas le dernier.

J'écoute à peine les explications de Silvia sur l'histoire du Boudoir (la pièce où nous venons d'être préparées). Cependant, le nom est une indication assez nette du niveau que je risque de croiser dans le palais : ils ont appelés une pièce d'après des biscuits. Quand nous passons devant le couloir qui mène au bureau de Maxon, quelques filles lâchent des cris d'excitations et nous atteignons un tout nouveau niveau de bêtise. Pour ma part, je suis beaucoup plus intéressée par une toute autre porte juste en face, la bibliothèque.

Je me demande si le livre America est encore à l'intérieur et si je vais avoir la possibilité d'y accéder. Ce n'est peut-être pas la raison de ma présence mais j'apprécierais beaucoup ce genre de dédommagement. Surtout que j'aurais bien besoin de quelque chose à faire de mes journées si je suis obligée de rester ici.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir. En aucun cas. À certaines périodes, toutefois, vous pourrez vous promener dans le jardin, mais non sans autorisation expresse. C'est une mesure de sécurité, tout simplement. Malgré nos efforts, des renégats ont réussi à pénétrer dans le parc.

Je dois me faire violente pour ne pas rectifier les propos de Silvia. Non seulement l'Etoile polaire est déjà rentré dans l'enceinte du château, mais ce dernier est infiltré jusqu'à la moelle. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être même que notre prochaine expédition se fera avec l'accord du Prince Héritier. Mais je n'ai pas trop d'espoir : il a dit vouloir discuter, mais il n'a pas mentionné vouloir nous aider. Je dois être la plus attentive possible, tout cela pourrait bien être un piège.

-Vos bagages ont été portés dans vos chambres. Si le décor n'est pas à votre goût, signalez-le à vos femmes de chambre. Vous avez à votre service trois domestiques qui attendent déjà vos ordres. Elles vous aideront à vous préparer pour ce soir. Vous rencontrerez officiellement le Prince demain. Vous dînerez ensemble ce soir afin de faire connaissance et, dès demain, le coup d'envoi de la compétition sera donné !

Nouveaux cris d'excitation de la part de certaines concurrentes. Même Marlee en fait partie. Je ne dis rien, mais je n'en mène pas large. Les discussions pour l'Etoile Polaire vont commencer. Je suis indéniablement soulagée d'arriver enfin à mes appartements et, sans même un regard à la décoration, je me laisse tomber sur le lit.

Je pensais avoir du mal à m'endormir après tous les événements de la journée, mais la fatigue me submerge. Je m'endors avant même d'avoir réalisé que le matelas dans lequel je suis est bien trop confortable.

Trois jeunes femmes me réveillent plus tard. Elles se présentent à tour de rôle : Anne, Lucy et Mary. Ce sont mes femmes de chambre. Elles s'excusent de me déranger, mais affirme que je dois me préparer avant d'aller au studio pour Le Bulletin. A contrecoeur, j'optime. Elles rafraichissent mon visage et lissent ma robe. Heureusement, je n'ai pas beaucoup bougé dans mon sommeil et elle n'est pas trop chiffonnée.

Après avoir été recoiffée, les filles me montrent le chemin jusqu'au Boudoir. A l'intérieur, la moitié des Sélectionnés sont déjà là. Les autres arrivent rapidement. Celeste est tellement impatiente de passer au Bulletin qu'elle est la première à suivre Silvia quand celle-ci nous invite finalement jusqu'au studio. Quant à moi, je me démène les neurones pour trouver une façon de saluer discrètement ma famille en directe avant d'abandonner l'idée.

On nous installe sur une estrade, à la place du public habituel, où je me glisse au dernier rang. Marlee vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, ce qui me rassure. Nous ne faisons que de la figuration ce soir. C'est la seule fois où le Bulletin pourra avoir les trente-cinq sélectionnées ensemble dans les studios. La semaine prochaine, notre effectif sera épuré. Quatre grands sièges sont installés devant nous, face aux caméras. Ceux que vont occuper d'un instant à l'autre les membres de la famille royale et Gravil.

A cet instant précis, la porte s'ouvre. Le Roi Clarkson, son épouse la Reine et Maxon entrent dignement. Celeste est la première à applaudir leur arrivée. Tout le monde l'imite et je suis dégoutée de devoir en faire de même. J'ai l'impression d'avoir encore bafoué un de mes principes et je me demande quand est-ce que cela va s'arrêter.

Au moment où l'Héritier du trône me flanquera à la porte, certainement.

Maxon nous accorde un salut de la main tandis que je me cache derrière Ashley. Réaction puérile s'il en est. Mais je ne peux réprimer le sentiment de satisfaction d'être encore capable de faire quelque chose d'inconvenant de mon plein gré, aussi minime soit-elle. Je sais bien que de toute façon, je vais être forcé de le voir et de discuter. Mais j'aspire à parler en tant que renégate et non comme une Sélectionnée. Je voudrais juste oublier que je suis les deux.

Gravil fait son entrée à son tour.

A vingt-heure précise, les lumières rouges des caméras s'allument et nous sommes en live. Comme toujours, les premières informations concernent le budget et je manque de m'endormir sur Marlee. Heureusement, cette dernière m'évite de me ridiculiser dès le premier soir en me serrant la main. Trente minutes plus tard, le sujet change enfin pour aborder celui tant attendu de la Sélection. Il n'y a aucun micro devant Maxon, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'a pas l'intention de s'exprimer ce soir.

Gravil prend enfin la parole et déclare :

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, toutes les Sélectionnées sont bien arrivées au Palais. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu autant d'aussi jolies jeunes filles sur le plateau du Bulletin.

De nouveaux, nous sommes obligées d'applaudir et de sourire pendant que la caméra fait un plan général.

-Déjà, certaines d'entre-elles font grandes impressions auprès du public !

Et à ma grande consternation, le grand écran derrière Gravil ne montre pas Celeste ou Marlee, mais moi. Je suis en train de serrer dans mes bras la petite Juliette. Et j'ai l'air... d'une sale manipulatrice de première !

Les têtes de toutes les filles se tournent vers moi.

Tout le reste de la soirée, je tente de me faire la plus invisible possible. La tâche s'avère difficile car Gravil s'obstine à répéter à quel point j'ai enthousiasmé les citoyens d'Illéa. Il s'amuse même de nouveau de mon amour pour ce qui touche au « funambulisme ».

Quand je retourne dans ma chambre, je demande à mes femmes de chambre de me laisser seule. Elles n'opposent pas grande résistance, surement conscientes que j'ai subi assez de pression pour aujourd'hui. Je veux juste dormir. Mais évidemment, comme d'habitude, mes projets sont contrariés par une nouvelle donne. Car sur mon lit, détonnant des couvertures jaunes, est posé un livre.

Un livre que je reconnais instantanément.

America.

* * *

Bonsoir, et c'est au tour du chapitre cinq d'être publié. Je m'étonne moi-même de la vitesse de publication: wow.  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes (j'avoue ne pas l'avoir relu, je suis un monstre!).  
Encore mille fois merci à **Riza Deumbra **pour son commentaire, qui est un rayon de soleil dans ce froid d'hiver.  
Bises à vous,

Kallen


	6. Chapter 6

**Résumé de l'histoire:** America Singer est beaucoup de chose. Une Cinq, une Sélectionnée, mais aussi et surtout une Renégate. Le Prince Maxon, héritier du trône d'Illéa, en est bien conscient. Mais rien n'est plus attirant que de jouer avec le feu.

**Crédit**: La saga littéraire **La sélection** appartient **à Kiera Cass**, tout comme les personnages. Rien n'est à moi, je ne suis pas ayant-droit, et je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages dans un but de divertissement non lucratif.

N/A: Merci à **Riza Deumbra** pour son commentaire.

* * *

**Politiquement incorrecte**

* * *

**"L'art de la politique est le même que celui de la guerre".**

* * *

-6-

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveille éperdue. Je mets quelques instants à me rappeler que je ne suis pas chez moi, dans mon lit, mais au palais royal. Ma demeure pour aussi longtemps que le souhaitera l'héritier du trône, le Prince Maxon.

Mon père, dont l'instruction dépasse l'entendement pour un Cinq, m'a toujours dis que je lui faisais penser à une petite colombe : libre et en paix. J'ai essayé de comprendre pendant des années ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais c'est aujourd'hui que je prends enfin conscience de la signification de ses paroles. Ce qui peut paraitre paradoxale : c'est seulement quand je suis enfermée dans une guerre politique que je réalise à quel point j'étais libre.

J'ai bien conscience de ne pas être à plaindre. Je suis une renégate, dans le palais royal, et Maxon le sait. Ce qui veut dire qu'il aurait pu me faire arrêter et exécuter pour trahison au moment même où j'ai mis les pieds au château. Il ne l'a pas fait : que ce soit par miséricorde ou par intérêt. Cela ne m'empêche pas de me sentir condamnée. Il ne m'aurait jamais retrouvé sans cette idiote Sélection et j'aurais pu vivre la vie tranquille d'une aspirante renégate.

Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Aujourd'hui aura lieu notre premier entretien officiel. Mes états d'âme n'auront aucune valeur dans les événements qui s'annonce et qui vont me permettre de comprendre pleinement la façon dont je vais être mangé les prochains jours. Selon le comportement du Prince, je serais plus ou moins en sécurité.

Ce qui veut dire, mathématiquement, que je dois faire tout mon possible pour qu'il soit dans de bonnes dispositions vis-à-vis de moi le plus longtemps possible. Pour cela, je dois le tenir de la seule façon qui peut intéresser un homme tel que lui : par la guerre et la politique. Et je dois faire tout ça avec un magnifique sourire, devant les caméras, en parlant en énigme.

Le tout sans jamais avoir pris le temps de m'intéresser aux métaphores, sans connaitre grand-chose de notre histoire et avec de maigres compétences déductives. Ce n'est pas gagné. Mais je ne peux pas laisser tomber l'Etoile Polaire.

Pour ce qui est, j'ai déjà discuté avec le Prince Maxon. Je l'ai même insulté à plusieurs reprises. Il ne m'avait pas paru très impressionnant à l'époque. D'un autre côté, je n'avais pas été au courant de son statut prestigieux. Sinon, jamais je n'aurais jamais adressé la parole à un connard de Un.

Par effet ricochet, je n'ai pourtant plus le choix : poussée par mon instinct de survie et par l'Organisation. L'ironie de la situation ne m'échappe pas. La seule chose que je ne voulais pas faire se retrouve à être ce que je fais. C'est rocambolesque, absurde, totalement représentatif de ma vie. Un enchainement de problèmes.

Au moins ai-je gagné un livre.

J'ai dû me lever tôt, car aucune de mes femmes de chambre –je ne m'habituerai jamais à en avoir- n'est encore venue me réveiller. Le soleil commence pourtant à se lever et je distingue déjà les différents espaces de la pièce. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué jusqu'alors, mais les organisateurs de la Sélection ont même pensés à laisser un violon dans ma chambre.

Je n'ai pourtant pas du tout envie d'en jouer.

J'allume la lumière sur la table de chevet et je prends le livre symbolique que le Prince Maxon a laissé sur mon lit. La couverture est sobre, il n'y aucun résumé derrière. En même temps, ce n'est pas l'un des romans autorisés et filtrés par le régime, mais bel et bien un livre d'Histoire. Un trésor inestimable plus vieux qu'Illéa elle-même.

J'ouvre le livre, en faisant bien attention à ne pas abimer la reliure fragile et de ne pas froisser les pages, je me retrouve subjuguée par un chapitre introductif appelé La Constitution, un texte étonnement simple commenté par un homme dont je n'ai jamais entendu le nom. Je me laisse aller à rêver d'un monde sans castes, libéré de la dictature et de l'injustice.

Ce n'est qu'une illusion, cependant, et la réalité se rappelle bien vite à moi sous la forme de trois coups contre la porte. J'ai juste le temps de glisser mon « cadeau » sous mon oreiller quand Anne, Lucy et Mary entrent s'assurer que je suis bien éveillée.

-Déjà debout, s'enquiert la première.

Je me retiens à peine de leur indiquer que je suis encore dans mon lit et que donc non, je ne suis pas encore levée. Mais je ne le fait pas : c'est une remarque stupide, qui ne pourrait que créer des tensions entre d'innocentes victimes de ma mauvaise humeur et moi. Marlee a peut-être raison, les rousses ont surement un mauvais caractère. Pas étonnant qu'elles soient si peu nombreuses : personne ne veut en épouser une et les lois contre les relations hors-mariage sont fermes. Sauf pour le Prince Maxon, officieusement.

Encore une fois, j'ai droit à une préparation en bonne et due forme. C'est la troisième fois en deux jours que mes cheveux sont peignés avec attention, que quelqu'un me maquille et que je me retrouve à porter des vêtements que je n'aurais normalement pas même osé regarder. Sans parler des chaussures.

Une fois assez bien apparait pour le palais, mes femmes-de-chambre prennent sur elles pour m'emmener jusqu'au Boudoir. Je n'arrive pas à me retirer de l'esprit que c'est le nom le plus ridicule que l'on peut donner à une pièce. Dès que je rentre, Marlee et Ashley se précipitent vers moi. Les deux blondes sont jolies comme des cœurs. Nous commençons la conversation en attendant les retardataires -Celeste et une autre fille.

Une fois que tout le monde est arrivé, Silvia prend les devants et nous emmène dans une jolie salle. Autour de nous, des dizaines de chaises et de tables individuelles sur lesquelles sont disposés assiettes, verres et couverts en argent. Il y a même des sofas dans un coin. Je frétille d'impatience à l'idée d'un petit déjeuner.

Je comprends vite la raison de notre présence ici. Nous sommes là pour apprendre –à l'instar d'hier soir- les maniements des couverts, les mœurs à table, et tout un tas de notions inutiles. J'essaye de faire un peu plus attention cette fois ci, et je découvre que les mini-fourchettes ne sont pas pour les gâteaux, mais pour des escargots. C'est ignoble.

Sa tirade passionnée sur le petit-doigt est arrêté par un coup salvateur à la porte. Je suis tellement persuadée qu'il s'agit enfin de nourriture que je manque d'hurler d'indignation en voyant le Prince Maxon entrer. Silvia nous ordonne de nous relever d'un geste de la main empressé, son regard nous fusillant toutes pour notre zèle.

-Bien le bonjour, mesdemoiselles, nous apostrophe gaiement Maxon.

-Votre Majesté, salue Silvia.

Je lance un regard derrière lui pour voir s'il est venu accompagner de nourriture. Ce n'est pas le cas, le traite ! Silvia nous fait cette fois signe de nous asseoir. Je suis la première à le faire et ma chaise racle contre le sol. Heureusement, le bruit passe inaperçu au milieu du capharnaüm qui suit.

-Bonjour, Silvia. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais me présenter à ces jeunes filles.

Notre « nounou » s'incline.

-Mais je vous en prie.

Maxon balaie la pièce de ses yeux marron-noisette et je jure pendant un instant que son regard s'attarde sur moi. Il sourit, d'un sourire enchanteur. Séducteur. Je m'orgeuillie de ne pas en faire de même. Cet idiot n'a pas besoin d'encouragement. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas ce que pensent les autres Sélectionnées puisqu'elles dégagent toutes des tas de phéromones. Ri-di-cu-le.

-Mesdemoiselles, puisqu'il semblerait que votre destin soit lié au mien, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec chacune d'entre vous avant de déjeuner et faire un peu plus connaissance. Vous êtes toutes très intéressantes sur le papier, mais je sais d'expérience que les présentations ne mettent pas toujours en valeur nos qualités. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai vite. Je vais vous appeler une par une, nous nous rendrons jusqu'à un canapé où il n'y aura aucune caméra, ni aucun mouchard. Vous pourrez y parler librement. Cela vous convient-il ?

La moitié des filles répondent positivement. Celeste manque de se lever de sa chaise dans l'excitation, comme si elle saluait déjà sa réussite prochaine. D'autres, comme Ashley, sont trop pétrifiées par la peur pour ouvrir la bouche. Je ne pipe mot. Non pas par peur, mais parce que la question n'a aucun intérêt. Que nous soyons d'accord ou non, aucune de nous ne va échapper à la « rencontre du siècle ».

Il s'approche de la fille assise au premier rang, tout à droite, et l'escorte jusqu'à l'un des canapés. Ils échangent quelques mots, une révérence de part et d'autre, puis la fille va chercher sa voisine, et l'opération se répète. Ces conversations ne durent jamais très longtemps et se font sur un ton de conspirateurs. Le prince cherche à jauger chaque concurrente en moins de cinq minutes. C'est déjà trop long, mon estomac commence à me rappeler à l'ordre : il est temps que je mange.

-Je me demande quelles questions il pose, chuchote Marlee.

Marlee, si Maxon suit l'ordre qu'il a lui-même engagée, devrait partir juste avant moi rejoindre le Prince. Ce qui arrive à grand pas. Elle est anxieuse, et ses joues sont rouges. Elle se mordille les lèvres comme s'il s'agissait d'un calmant. Pour tout défouloir, je me contente moi de plier et déplier la nappe. Ce que personne ne remarque.

-Peut-être qu'il veut savoir ce que l'on aimerait faire plus tard ? Si tu réponds « Reine », tu gagnes un morceau de gâteau ! je tente de la détendre.

Cela fonctionne, et même Ashley –qui passera après moi- semble apaisée par ma bêtise. Si seulement c'était vrai ! Je ne dirais pas non à un peu de nourriture. Elle serait même bienvenue. Et me permettrait d'aborder mon ennemi avec plus de pèche : car il ne faut pas oublier que contrairement aux autres filles, le Prince Maxon et moi ne sommes pas dans le même camp. Ce qui risque de créer une rencontre électrique.

Heureusement que les caméras sont loin de nous ce matin.

-Ce serait une drôle de façon de faire connaissance, remarque Marlee.

Je hausse les épaules.

-De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut apprendre sur quelqu'un en moins de cinq minutes.

-Beaucoup de choses, à n'en pas douter. Qu'est-ce que tu as appris sur Celeste en cinq minutes ?

Je plisse les yeux. Ma nouvelle amie n'a pas tout à fait tort, je dois bien l'admettre. Son argument fait mouche et je suis obligée d'admettre :

-OK. Tu as gagné. On peut en apprendre beaucoup sur _certaines _personnes en quelques minutes.

Marlee rougit au moment de rejoindre le prince et rayonne de bonheur au retour. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander comment s'est passé la « rencontre » que déjà, mon nom raisonne dans la salle.

-America Singer.

Mon estomac se noue et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette journée, je suis heureuse de ne rien avoir mangé. Cela n'aurait surement pas fait grande impression au Prince si mes premières tentatives de négociations politiques pour l'Etoile Polaire devaient s'accompagner de vomi. C'est peut-être finalement par prévoyance que Maxon a choisi cette plage-horaire.

Quelques enjambées plus tard, je rejoins l'héritier du trône dans le fauteuil qu'il n'a pas quitté. J'oublie même de faire une révérence, ce qu'il ne relève pas. En même temps, il sait ce que je pense de la royauté et de lui. Je n'en ai pas fait un mystère lors de notre première rencontre. Cela ne le surprend surement même pas.

-Je suis heureux de vous revoir, ma chère, dit-il en attrapant ma main.

La sienne est chaude, mon pouls accélère. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire présentement. L'effet qu'il a sur moi est déraisonnable. Ma situation est déraisonnable. Je suis déraisonnable et je ne peux pas me permettre de l'être. Puisque je ne sais pas comment engager la conversation, je décide simplement de dire ce que je pense :

-Je ne suis pas votre « chère », d'accord !

Un sourire danse au coin de ses lèvres et son regard pétille de malice. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il pense en ce moment, mais je suis presque certaine qu'il se moque de moi. Un doigt caresse la paume de ma main et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas la retirer.

-Quel mauvais caractère ! s'amuse-t-il.

Pourtant, malgré sa remarque sur mon comportement, il n'a pas du tout l'air d'être malheureux. Au contraire. Ma résistance lui plaît, je n'ai aucun mal à le deviner. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être est-il las de voir toutes les filles le traiter comme un trésor national ?

-Ravie de vous déplaire, j'ironise en mimant une révérence.

Son sourire se transforme en rire. Pas en rictus, non ! En rire. Un rire mélodieux, agréable, qui m'envoi des frissons dans toute la colonne vertébrale. Exactement comme sa voix avait fait son chemin jusqu'à ma moelle épinière le mois dernier.

-N'êtes-vous pas censé essayer de faire le contraire ? commente-t-il.

Je suis trop concentrée sur les doigts qui se lient aux miens pour comprendre ce qu'il raconte.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Essayer de me plaire. Vous êtes dans La Sélection, après tout.

J'en reste bouche bée. Est-ce qu'il vient de dire que je devais essayer de lui plaire car quelqu'un quelque part a trouvé drôle de mettre une Cinq dans la compétition ? Le Prince héritier d'Illéa n'est-il pas reconnu pour ses capacités intellectuelles remarquables ? Son cerveau est-il parti en vacances ?

Tout un tas de réponses se forment dans mon esprit, mais je lui donne celle qui résume le mieux tout ce que je pense :

-Je n'ai jamais demandé à me retrouver ici à jouer les idiotes emmourachée d'une future tête couronnée.

Il tire ma main vers son genou avec une pression suffisante pour me montrer que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que me laisser faire. Je suis obligée de me rapprocher de lui pour ne pas me retrouver avachie. Ce qui est loin de me ravir.

-Pourtant, vous avez déposé votre dossier de candidature dans l'espoir de devenir mon épouse.

Il a raison. Mais je préfère mourir que de l'admettre.

-Alors là, pas du tout ! Je l'ai déposé pour que les services secrets ne s'intéressent pas à moi, rien de plus. S'ils n'étaient pas aussi suspicieux, je me serais servie de « La lettre » pour remplacer le bois de ma cheminée, je nie avec véhémence.

Mon refus ne le perturbe pas le moins du monde. Il trace de son index la ligne du destin de ma paume, comme s'il voulait me faire passer un message. J'ai beau me retourner le cerveau, je n'arrive pas à comprendre lequel.

-Donc, pour échapper au loup, vous vous êtes jetée dans sa gueule ? Intéressant.

Son analyse me fait froncer les sourcils.

-Je ne pensais pas être sélectionnée. C'était statistiquement impossible, je l'informe.

Ses yeux, qui jusqu'à présent ne s'intéressaient qu'à nos mains liées, remontent vers mon visage. Quand ils se fixent pour la première fois dans les miens, je suis subjuguée. Pas étonnant que toutes les filles de notre âge aient envie d'être à ma place : le Prince Maxon est captivant.

-Et pourtant vous êtes là, la « favorite du peuple », assise à discuter de choses triviales en attendant le petit-déjeuner, constate-t-il.

Je suis la première à détourner le regard. J'essaye de retirer ma main de son emprise mais c'est peine perdue. Contrairement à la dernière fois, Maxon sait que je ne suis pas aussi faible que j'en ai l'air. Il ne se laissera pas avoir une seconde fois.

-Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de chance dans ma vie, j'explique.

De sa main libre, Maxon attrape mon menton et me force à le regarder de nouveau. Tout en moi n'est plus que feu après ce simple geste. Mon cœur bat encore plus fort, des papillons se baladent dans mes entrailles et mes joues s'enflamment. Je ne dois pas paraitre étonnamment courageuse en cet instant. Mais je ne le suis pas : je suis comme un insecte attiré par l'aura qui émane de mon interlocuteur prestigieux.

C'est totalement inadmissible. Je ne suis pas ici pour ça.

-Oh, on ne peut pas dire ça. Vous avez de la chance, miss America. Après tout, en tout état de cause, une renégate reconnue dans l'enceinte du palais devrait être morte à l'heure qu'il est. Ce qui serait le cas, si vous n'étiez pas tombé sur moi.

Il lâche mon visage.

Il vient de véritablement lancer la conversation. Je décide d'en faire de même.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de me faire flageller à mort ?

L'utilisation du terme flagellation n'est pas anodine de ma part, et il le sait. Je fais référence aux accusations que j'ai proférées dans la bibliothèque, quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi je n'étais pas encore morte. Il mord à l'hameçon.

-Hormis mon humanité ? Mon intérêt personnel, bien sûr.

Cette fois-ci, c'est à mon tour de m'approcher de lui. Il est temps de remplir ma mission envers l'Etoile Polaire. Il est temps que je juge l'héritier du trône. Je ne dois pas avoir peur, mais confiance en moi. Je vais y arriver. Je me lance :

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Vous voulez quelque chose, quelque chose que je suis la seule à pouvoir vous donner, je murmure.

Nous sommes tellement proches qu'il entend ce que je viens de dire comme si j'avais parlé à voix haute. Il y a comme de l'électricité dans l'air. J'ai l'impression d'être une gazelle face à un lion. Mais je ne vais certainement pas reculer maintenant. Je ne suis pas lâche.

-Et avez-vous une idée de ce que c'est ? s'enquit-il.

De nouveau, ma réponse n'est qu'un simple murmure au creux de son oreille. Mes paroles ne sont que pour lui, et pour lui seul.

-Oui. Vous voulez le pouvoir. Et pour cela, vous avez besoin d'informations.

Maxon se fige instantanément.

-Plait-il ?

Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cela. Ce qui me laisse perplexe : qu'aurait-il bien pu vouloir d'autre de moi ? Je ne m'attarde pas trop sur la question –je suis nulle en devinette- et je montre mes premières cartes quand le moment est encore opportun.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de jouer les innocents avec moi. Je sais qui vous êtes, votre Altesse : un politicien dangereux, un manipulateur de première, un brillant tacticien aux capacités intellectuelles reconnues. Le niez-vous ?

D'un geste précis, il me rapproche encore de lui. Nos corps se touchent, mais je le remarque à peine, grisée par une excitation qui me surprend. Etonnamment, j'aime la perplexité qui le saisi quand il comprend enfin ce que j'attends de lui. J'aime la façon dont son regard s'assombri derrière le désir que lui promulgue mon défit. Plus que tout, j'aime la sensation d'avoir cet homme si puissant totalement à ma merci.

-Non, je suis juste surpris. Donc, vous comptez jouer avec moi sur le terrain politique ? résume-t-il doucement.

Même sa voix est plus grave. Ce qui déclenche des stimuli jusqu'à mes orteils.

-Vous ne m'en croyez-pas capable ? j'ose.

A son tour, il se penche vers ma droite et murmure :

-Vous êtes jeune, jolie, et surement très intelligente. Mais vous ignorez-tout de ce dans quoi vous mettez les pieds. La vraie politique n'est pas qu'une question de sourire, ma chère. C'est la guerre. Une guerre sans merci où il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur : moi. Je ne suis pas doux quand il s'agit de négociations, America. Vous allez être écrasée. Abandonnez cette idée grotesque de me manipuler où vous allez perdre bien plus vous n'êtes prête à miser. Ne soyez-pas stupide, me prévient-il.

Je n'en ai cure.

-Je n'ai pas peur de vous, mon Seigneur. Car je sais que vous allez négocier avec moi, car j'ai ce que vous désirez. Si vous voulez un allié, vous ne ferez pas de mal au seul intermédiaire que vous aurez avec les renégats du Nord.

Il glisse une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-Peut-être que je veux plus qu'un intermédiaire, explique-t-il.

Cette fois, je comprends enfin ses insinuations. Ce que je n'apprécie pas du tout. Je m'écarte d'un bond.

-Peut-être devrais-je vous marcher sur le pied ?

Encore une fois, je fais référence à notre première rencontre et il saisit sans la moindre difficulté le message. Ca le fait rire.

-Cela nuirait à vos chances de gagner la Sélection, me rappelle-t-il.

Comme si j'avais la moindre chose à faire de ce concours stupide pour gagner son pseudo-amour et partager une couronne dans la soumission. S'il y a bien un message que je veux que Maxon comprenne tout de suite, c'est que je ne suis pas docile. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire, je vais me battre. Car c'est ce que font les renégats : ils se battent contre l'injustice.

-Vous m'en brisez le cœur, je dis tout posant théâtralement ma main libre sur ma poitrine.

Encore une fois, le Prince me désarçonne avec une nouvelle question :

-Appartient-il à quelqu'un ? Votre cœur ?

Il a l'air vraiment intéressé par la réponse et je cherche le piège. Après tout, August m'a prévenu, Maxon est un manipulateur.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne, je rétorque.

Ce qui est tout à fait vrai.

-Vous êtes ici pour voler le mien alors je crois être légitime en disant que cela me concerne. Et si nous devons être des « alliés », j'ai besoin d'avoir « confiance » en vous, précise le blond.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport entre mon cœur et la confiance. De toute façon je ne suis pas ici pour vous séduire. Mais puisque vous voulez le savoir, mon cœur n'appartient qu'à une seule personne : moi-même.

Il me sourit de nouveau, enjoué :

-Dîtes-moi, mademoiselle America, jusqu'où êtes-vous prêtes à aller pour apporter à l'Etoile Polaire un nouvel allié ?

Le simple fait qu'il connaisse le nom interne de l'Organisation me fait frémir et soudain, je me rends compte à quel point le Prince Maxon est dangereux. Les papillons dans mon ventre se volatilisent. Je m'éloigne encore plus de lui et dégage nos mains. Le froid me surprend, mais je ne le montre pas.

-Jusqu'au bout.

-Alors je vous souhaite bon courage, ma chère. Vous en aurez besoin.

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, le Prince se relève et j'en fais docilement de même tout en essayant de cacher mon soulagement. Au final, l'entretien ne s'est pas si mal passé que cela. Si l'on met de côté les sous-entendus incompris et les sentiments dérangeants qui m'ont traversée. Le Prince me raccompagne jusqu'à ma place où Marlee me dévisage ouvertement.

J'ai dû louper quelque chose.

Une fois arrivée à côté des autres je m'attends à ce qu'il appelle une autre fille mais il fait quelque chose qu'il n'avait fait avec aucune autre d'entre-elles : il me baise la main. Je me fige alors qu'une nouvelle fois tandis que toutes les concurrentes me jettent un regard assassin. Je réalise vite que le geste n'est pas anodin et que Maxon est bien conscient de la jalousie qu'il crée par cette petite distinction. Il s'amuse surement à la perspective que je vais devoir supporter leurs jérémiades pendant des heures après ça.

Idiot de Prince.

L'estomac dans les talons, j'ai l'impression que plusieurs siècles s'écoulent avant que la dernière fille ne soit interrogée. J'attends avec une impatience fiévreuse mon premier petit déjeuner au palais royal. Après le bulletin d'hier soir, je n'avais pas vraiment eu très faim. Pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Les conseils de Sylvia sur la façon de se tenir à table n'avaient rien arrangés. Mais contrairement à tous mes espoirs, le petit déjeuner n'est pas versé tout de suite. Une partie des filles est même invitée à quitter la salle d'apparat pour aller dans la salle de réception.

Bien entendu, je ne comprends rien aux règles protocolaires et je suis Sylvia avec la majorité des filles. Quand nous arrivons face au Roi et à la Reine, aucune de nous ne sait comment réagir, et notre « nounou » nous explique alors que nous devons nous incliner et attendre que le couple royal prenne la parole. Ces règles sont tellement désuètes que je me demande comment le Prince Maxon peut paraitre en telle osmose avec son époque.

Heureusement, on nous sert rapidement des boissons chaudes, mais rien à grignoter. Il n'est pas compliqué de comprendre qu'il est malvenu de commencer à manger sans l'héritier du trône.

Celui-ci arrive d'ailleurs quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle et salue les caméras –il y en a partout. A ma grande consternation, il est seul. Où sont passés les autres ? Je ne suis pas la seule perdue. Marlee aussi cherche Ashley des yeux.

Juste en face de moi, une fille –Kriss d'après son étiquette- se penche vers nous et nous explique enfin.

-Elles n'ont pas plu au Prince. Il n'a pas jugé adéquats de les faire rester plus longtemps. Elles sont parties.

La réponse m'ahuris et j'en lâche ma cuillère qui tombe dans le chocolat, faisant des éclaboussures sur la nappe blanche. Je le remarque à peine.

Parties… Huit filles viennent de quitter La Sélection car Maxon ne les a pas trouvés intéressantes.

Je me sens comme un légionnaire qui vient de perdre une partie de ses camarades.

Sur un coup de tête royal.

Sur un putain de coup de tête.

Mon état d'hébétude dure encore quelques secondes, durant lesquelles je fixe les tâches de chocolat sur la table. Finalement, quand Marlee me donne un coup de coude un peu trop fort, je tourne mon regard vers elle. Elle parait au bord de l'évanouissement et je mets encore quelques secondes à comprendre pourquoi. Décidément, le manque de sucre a raison de mon cerveau.

A quelques places de moi, avec désinvolture, Maxon a pris place sur l'une des huit chaises vides. Les filles en sont toutes excitées tandis que le Roi semble agacé par le comportement de son fils. Fils qui s'en moque comme de sa première dent royale. Je n'ai pas besoin de connaitre les us et coutumes du palais pour savoir que le Prince héritier ne devrait pas se trouver au milieu d'une table de Trois (ou de Deux pour certaines) à attendre des pâtisseries.

Une certaine Elise glousse de contentement quand le Prince lui demande si le château lui plait. Les serveurs, eux, n'attendent pas pour servir dignement Maxon avec divers fruits et gâteaux. Je les admire intérieurement : un seul faux geste, une seule tâche sur des habits impeccables, et ils n'auront plus le moindre travail au palais.

A ma grande satisfaction, mon tour arrive rapidement et j'en oublie la royauté et leur extravagance. Comme je pouvais m'y attendre, tout est délicieux et je n'en perds pas une miette. Ca ne m'empêche pas de regarder les filles interagir avec le Prince et ne pas manger leur repas. Tant mieux, je pourrais toujours récupérer les restes.

Alors que j'entame une tartelette aux fraises, que je dévore goulument, la conversation s'oriente vers l'art et la musique. Celeste est particulièrement fière des tableaux qui ornent sa demeure et se félicite de connaitre quelques-uns des auteurs. Ce qui est ridicule : les artistes sont des Cinq et ne gagnent presque jamais le respect des castes supérieures. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir. Une autre fille, Anna, sait quant à elle jouer du piano. Elles débordent toutes d'enthousiasme et ventent les talents reconnus du Prince dans ces divers domaines. Je n'étais pour ma part même pas au courant qu'il savait faire autre chose que donner des ordres.

Sans que l'on me demande mon avis, Marlee apprend à tous que je joue également du piano et aussi du violon. Elle insiste même sur ma voix et déclame haut et fort que je serai sans aucun doute une grande star demain de la chanson. Je ne me souviens même pas d'avoir poussé la chansonnette devant elle. Puis je me rappelle mon départ de Caroline : j'ai chanté publiquement et Gravil a repassé l'extrait hier soir.

Maxon profite de l'occasion pour me ridiculiser publiquement.

-Vraiment, une belle voix ? Je ne m'en serais pas douté.

S'il n'était pas le Prince, que le chocolat n'était pas aussi délicieux, et qu'un tel comportement ne m'aurait pas couté la prison à vie, je lui aurais jeté ma tasse à la figure. Marlee se rend compte qu'elle m'a mis dans l'embarra et me jette un regard d'excuse. Elle essayait surement de me mêler à la conversation. C'est malheureusement une réussite.

-Je suis une Cinq, Majesté. Ce n'est pas si étonnant.

C'est à ce moment-là que je remarque que les trois autres Cinq de la compétition sont déjà parties. Sur les huit filles à ne pas avoir plu, trois étaient de ma caste… Pas joli comme statistique.

-Vous auriez pu le demander aux autres filles, si je n'étais pas déjà la seule représentante de ma caste.

Ce qui me vaut les regards outragés de certaines et inquiets des autres. Je ne regarde même pas le couple royal : ils doivent s'arracher les cheveux face à tant d'impertinences. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas me laisser faire. Maxon m'agace. Et il n'est même pas contrarié par mon comportement mais plutôt amusé.

Je le hais.

-Peut-être me ferez-vous l'honneur de combler mes lacunes artistiques en chantant, America ?

Je serre les dents, agacée par son attitude. La première matinée n'est même pas encore terminée mais j'ai déjà envie de le tuer.

-Qu'aurez-je en retour ? je réplique.

Nouveaux regards scandalisés.

-Ma tartelette ? Vous paraissez en raffoler.

Son offre est accueillie par des rires polis alors qu'il soulève le sus-gâteau. Je m'apprête à refuser quand l'idée de partager ces merveilleuses pâtisseries traverse mes pensées. Je révise mon jugement.

-Marché conclu, seulement si je peux l'envoyer à ma petite sœur, je conditionne.

-Vous apprendrez, ma chère, qu'il convient de fixer les conditions avant de conclure un marché. Mais je ne devrais pas être si exigeant, vous n'êtes pas une politicienne. Soit, je l'enverrai à votre sœur. J'espère qu'elle appréciera tout autant que vous notre cuisine.

Le message est clair : pour Maxon, je ne suis pas une politicienne et je n'ai aucune chance de jouer dans son monde. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire tandis que je réfléchies à toutes les manières dont je vais pouvoir le rabaisser à mon tour.

-Je vous remercie pour ce geste ô combien aimable, Majesté.

Il me renvoi un sourire éclatant.

La guerre est déclarée.

* * *

Coucou,

Hoho, et voilà un nouveau chapitre, encore un. Et la rencontre "officielle" de Maxon et America. Et non, il n'y aura pas de scène du jardin... Simplement car je n'imagine pas America faire une crise de panique comme ça. Elle est beaucoup plus maîtrisée dans mon histoire.  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.  
Petite mention spéciale pour les plus de 200 000 mots que j'ai archivé sur le site. Wow.  
Bises à vous,  
Kallen


	7. Chapter 7

**Résumé de l'histoire:** America Singer est beaucoup de chose. Une Cinq, une Sélectionnée, mais aussi et surtout une Renégate. Le Prince Maxon, héritier du trône d'Illéa, en est bien conscient. Mais rien n'est plus attirant que de jouer avec le feu.

**Crédit**: La saga littéraire **La sélection** appartient **à Kiera Cass**, tout comme les personnages. Rien n'est à moi, je ne suis pas ayant-droit, et je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages dans un but de divertissement non lucratif.

**N/A:** Merci à **Riza Deumbra** pour ses commentaires.

* * *

**Politiquement incorrecte**

* * *

**"Le savoir, c'est le pouvoir".**

* * *

-7-

* * *

_Chers Papa, May et Gerard,_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment comment commencer cette lettre, si ce n'est en vous disant que vous me manquez de tout mon cœur et que je vais bien. Depuis mon départ de Caroline, pas une seule seconde n'est passée sans que je pense à vous. Vivre au palais est incroyable : j'ai trois femmes de chambre, pleins de vêtements et même un styliste personnel. Mais ma famille me manque, je suis comme déchirée entre devoirs et désirs. _

_Mes femmes de chambre sont très gentilles, mais ne veulent pas me laisser un seul instant tranquille. J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit mon lot quotidien jusqu'à la fin du concours. J'aimerai tellement trouver une personne avec qui partager toutes mes découvertes ! Malheureusement, ça n'a pas encore été le cas et je me sens bien seule._

_J'ai rencontré le Prince Maxon pour la première fois officiellement ce matin. Il est exactement comme le veut la rumeur : brillant et désarçonnant. Je n'ai pas trop dû lui déplaire car je suis encore dans la Sélection. Nous n'avons pas parlé beaucoup, il est très occupé –même pour un Prince. Le Roi et la Reine sont quant à eux très stricts sur les us et coutumes de la Cour. _

_Je ne peux pas m'attarder sur la description du château car je n'ai aucune idée du cheminement qu'aura cette lettre. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains et que quelqu'un de mal intentionné puisse avoir vent d'informations dont il n'a pas besoin. De même, je suis presque certaine que le courrier est filtré avant de passer les portes-royales et j'ai vraiment envie que vous puissiez avoir ce courrier (l'armée est sur le qui-vive pour nous protéger)._

_Les autres filles de la Sélection sont assez hétérogènes. Depuis quelques heures, je suis la dernière Cinq en compétition. Même si désormais, j'appartiens à la Troisième caste (je n'arrive pas à m'y faire). J'ai commencé à me lier d'amitié avec la concurrente du Kent, Marlee. C'est une jolie blonde passionnée par le cinéma et profondément gentille. Bien que je ne puisse pas vraiment tout lui dire de moi –ce serait risqué au regard des circonstances particulières- je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression de me cacher avec elle. J'espère qu'elle restera longtemps, voire qu'elle devienne un jour Reine, elle serait formidable._

_Je ne sais pas quand cette lettre arrivera, mais si elle suit une tartelette aux fraises, il faut que May sache qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau du Prince. Un cadeau négocié enrobé de quelques conseils politiques, j'espère qu'elle l'appréciera autant qu'il a enrichi mes maigres capacités de négociatrices._

_Comment va notre Auguste chien ? Je n'ai pas eu loisir à lui faire mes adieux et j'en suis attristée. Faites-lui une caresse de ma part et dîtes lui que je vais bien._

_Je vais devoir vous laisser, le courrier doit partir dans quelques minutes et j'ai été déraisonnablement longue à écrire. Je vous aime et je vous écrirai à nouveau dès que possible._

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_America._

_._

Je pose le stylo que j'ai dans les mains et je relis la lettre que je viens d'écrire. Elle est sobre, courte, mais j'espère que mon père va savoir lire entre les lignes pour juger les premières informations que j'ai à transmettre à l'Etoile Polaire. Ce qui n'est pas un exercice aisé, la subtilité n'a jamais été moins point fort.

Bien entendu, je ne peux pas me permettre d'écrire une lettre à August sous peine d'être reconnue tout de suite comme une Renégate. J'ai juste besoin de faire confiance en mon père : son esprit brillant ne devrait pas avoir de mal à comprendre tous mes sous-entendus.

L'idée de glisser quelques informations sur la royauté m'a traversé l'esprit, mais mon esprit de plus en plus cartésien m'en a dissuadé. Les risques étaient trop grands. Mes connaissances seront de toute façon transmises à l'Etoile Polaire le jour où je quitterai la Sélection. Pour le moment, je dois en recueillir le plus possible.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte de ma chambre et je lève les yeux de mon courrier. Soigneusement, je profite des quelques instants qui me restent avant l'interruption de l'étranger pour glisser ma lettre dans une enveloppe. Celle-ci est cachée du sceau royal. Ce qui fait d'elle un document précieux pour les personnes chargées de la transmettre via le réseau postal.

La porte s'ouvre, et Anne passe la tête dans l'embrasure pour s'assurer que je suis présentable. C'est une précaution inutile : je serais bien incapable de me dévêtir de la robe qu'elle et ses amies m'ont fait mettre ce matin sans leur aide. C'est purement ridicule, je soupire et l'invite d'un geste à entrer dans la pièce.

Anne est une jolie femme. Etrange mais jolie. Elle parait porter une dévotion sans borne à la royauté et me considère presque comme une Reine. Si elle savait que j'en suis tout le contraire, elle serait certainement mortifiée. Non pas que je pourrais lui en vouloir : je joue un jeu dangereux et j'abuse de la confiance qu'elle m'accorde.

Finalement, la seule personne avec laquelle je n'ai pas à me cacher, c'est le Prince Maxon (et mon styliste, mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le Grand Soir). C'est une situation somme toute ridicule. Voilà que mon ennemi est le seul avec qui je peux parler librement. A condition, bien entendue, qu'il n'y ait pas de caméras et personne autour de nous. Et aussi qu'il soit là, s'entend. Or, le Prince Maxon a un emploi du temps aussi chargé –si ce n'est plus- que celui du Roi.

Je me demande bien sur quoi porte les affaires dont il traite. Est-ce des affaires triviales de vol ? Ou se penche-t-il sur des raids contre les renégats ? Cette pensée suffit à me faire frissonner de peur et d'impuissance. Alors même que je suis dans le palais, je ne peux rien faire de concret pour protéger l'Etoile Polaire. Pour le moment, je n'ai réussi qu'à faire rire le Prince, sauver ma peau et faire croire à tout le monde que je prends au sérieux la Sélection. Un bel accomplissement, certes, mais pas grand-chose quand je regarde l'étendue de la tâche devant moi.

Je soupire derechef.

D'un geste presque instinctif de la main, je marque l'adresse de ma maison avec un étrange sentiment mélancolique. Je n'ai jamais envoyé de courrier de ma vie. J'imaginais le faire plus tard d'un camp de rebelle. La réalité est bien différente. J'apporte à ma Renégate-famille un courrier royal. En tant que potentielle épouse du prince héritier.

Nom de Dieu, le monde est vraiment tombé sur la tête.

Anne attend patiemment que je l'autorise à prendre la parole. C'est encore une nouveauté à laquelle j'ai beaucoup de mal à me faire. Je n'ai jamais du autoriser qui que ce soit à parler. Normalement, au contraire, on me demande souvent de me taire et d'arrêter d'importuner mes « supérieurs ». Je suis –j'étais- une Cinq. Le bas de l'échelle. Personne n'avait besoin de me montrer un respect non-mérité.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre pour me parler, Anne, je lui affirme pour la dixième fois de la journée.

Si mes trois femmes-de-chambre n'ont pas eu de mal à accepter de me laisser seule dans mes « appartements », elles n'arrivent pourtant pas à se séparer du règlement quand il est question du protocole. J'ai beau me triturer l'esprit, je ne trouve aucun moyen de les convaincre que je suis comme elles. Et même qu'il n'y a pas longtemps, elles étaient au-dessus de moi dans la hiérarchie : les Six qui opèrent au château sont supérieurs aux Cinq qui officient à l'extérieur.

Anne s'incline théâtralement mais je sais qu'une partie d'elle est soulagée de me voir si décontractée. Décidément, j'ai du mal à comprendre les gens. Nous ne sommes définitivement pas sur la même longueur d'ondes. C'est surement dû au fait qu'hormis Aspen, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis de ma vie. Et Aspen n'est pas non plus un modèle de normalité.

Un étrange sentiment –encore un- se glisse dans mon estomac en pensant au Six. Nous ne nous sommes pas quittés en très bon termes après les résultats de la Sélection. Après réflexion, mon comportement était stupide. Il était simplement inquiet pour moi –comme toujours- et se méfiait des intentions de Maxon. J'aurais dû le rassurer au lieu de me disputer avec lui.

Le pire, c'est que je ne peux même pas lui écrire pour m'excuser. D'une part, car c'est un renégat et qu'il n'a pas besoin de l'attention des services-secrets comme étant l'ami d'une Sélectionnée. D'autre part, parce que je n'ai pas besoin que l'on suppose que ma relation avec Aspen est plus qu'amicale –ce qui serait totalement faux. Le Prince Maxon a l'air assez paranoïaque quant au célibat de ses potentielles-fiancées. D'après ce que j'ai compris au Boudoir, il a posé la même question à toutes les filles : « votre cœur est-il libre ? ».

-Vous êtes prête, mademoiselle ? me demande Anne, me tirant de mes pensées.

J'ai l'étrange tendance de me perdre dans mon monde ces derniers temps. C'est peut-être à cause de tous les nouveaux éléments qui composent ma vie désormais. Ou car je suis maintenant obligée de tout analyser pour ne pas risquer de faire sauter ma couverture de « candidate passionnée » pour être considérée comme « une dangereuse ennemie de la Nation ». Même si Maxon est au courant de mon statut, il est très peu probable qu'il intervienne en ma faveur si son père exige mon exécution.

Encore une autre injustice : je risque ma peau pour servir d'intermédiaire entre l'Etoile Polaire et le Prince, mais lui n'est pas le moins du monde en danger.

Décidant que le moment est mal choisi pour toutes ces idées négatives, je recentre mon attention sur la question d'Anne.

-Pourquoi ? je questionne à mon tour.

Je ne vois pas la moindre raison pour laquelle je devrais être prête. Nous avons déjà mangé à midi et notre présence au Boudoir n'a pas été exigée. Nous n'avons même pas de cours avec Silvia : ils commencent lundi. Je ne me souviens d'aucune obligation supposant ma ponctualité. En réalité, je compte même rester dans ma chambre jusqu'au diner à me morfondre tout savourant ma solitude. Je pourrais peut-être même reprendre la lecture du livre America.

Le programme est alléchant, et je n'ai pas envie de le bousculer.

Bien évidemment, comme chaque élément de ma vie depuis un mois, rien ne se passe comme prévu.

-Pour votre rendez-vous avec le Prince, évidemment ! m'apprend ma femme-de-chambre.

Surprise, je me détourne complétement de mon courrier. Je n'ai aucun rendez-vous avec Maxon. De ça, je suis certaine. Je m'en serai tout de même souvenue. Une convocation du Prince, ce n'est pas anodin. Même ma mémoire défectueuse et ma stupidité maladive n'auraient pas été capables de me faire oublier ça.

-Quel rendez-vous ? Je n'en ai pas, je rétorque.

Si j'ai un rendez-vous avec Son Altesse et que je suis en retard, je peux dire adieu à toute crédibilité non seulement vis-à-vis de Maxon mais aussi des instituts de sondages. Sans parler de la piètre image que cela donnerait de moi aux renégats. C'est hors de question. Je ne peux pas les décevoir aussi stupidement.

Anne parait soudain très inquiète et me force à me lever de ma chaise. Terminée la bienséance, la situation est trop urgente pour qu'elle me laisse tranquillement à mon aise.

-Mais si ! La liste est publiée dans le Boudoir depuis hier !

Je fais des yeux ronds tandis que la panique s'empare de moi. Je n'avais pas vue la moindre affiche dans le Boudoir. D'un autre côté, je n'y ai pas passé beaucoup de temps. Pour le moment nous sommes encore relativement tranquilles. Je pensais que notre emploi du temps ne commençait que Lundi avec les premiers cours.

-Oh, je soupire.

Je jette un coup d'œil au miroir non loin de moi. Heureusement, les soins que m'ont apportés mes aide-ménagères encore ce matin me permettent d'avoir encore léger maquillage, ma robe est jolie et je suis loin d'être désagréable à regarder. Mais je suis aussi assez simple, mes cheveux lâchés bouclent et sont électriques.

Je demande à Anne dans combien de temps commence mon rendez-vous et je suis horrifiée de constater qu'il ne me reste qu'une dizaine de minutes pour me rendre présentable et filer jusqu'au hall principal. J'ai juste le temps de me brosser les cheveux (Anne ajoute de la laque sur la brosse pour les rendre plus dociles) et de mettre du rouge-à-lèvre qu'il est déjà temps de sortir.

J'espère que les téléspectateurs qui sont en train de regarder en direct, sur une chaine exagérément onéreuse, trouverons que j'ai simplement essayé d'être naturelle. Je remercie aussi les dieux encore présents pour s'être assurés que mes doigts ne soient pas tachés d'encre ou pire encore. Cela aurait été le coup de grâce.

J'arrive pile à l'heure dans le grand hall. Un des caméramans me demande de bien vouloir sourire pour le public. Je le fais sans hésiter, à son grand plaisir. Il s'attendait surement à ce que je n'accorde aucun intérêt à sa demande et est soudain très enthousiaste. Les autres « journalistes » essayent eux-aussi d'attirer mon attention. L'un d'entre eux a même le courage de me poser une question.

-Comment vous sentez-vous à l'aune de votre premier rendez-vous avec le Prince ?

Je suis presque certaine que ces hommes n'ont normalement pas le droit de m'adresser la parole. Leur témérité pourrait leur couter leur poste, ou leur offrir une promotion. Cela doit leur sembler un risque à prendre et je me vois mal les snober. Même s'ils me font un peu peur. A chaque fois que je gagne le cœur d'une personne, je force le Prince à me garder dans la compétition. Chaque moment que je gagne est un moment de négociation en plus.

J'essaye d'adopter une posture mi-décontractée, mi-angoissée. Je m'applique à remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille pour me donner un air de « petite-poupée » puis je m'adresse à la caméra. Une petite lumière rouge me prouve que je suis bien enregistrée et qu'il ne faut surtout pas que je fasse une erreur.

-Un peu angoissée, je crois. Mais je suis surtout impatiente de pouvoir voir le Prince. J'ai essayée de rester naturelle, comme nous l'a conseillée la Reine. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je ponctue ma question d'une petite rotation sur moi-même tout en posant mes mains sur le haut de mon ventre pour insister sur ma silhouette. Les volants de ma robe tournoient magnifiquement et mes cheveux voltigent pour se poser devant mes yeux. Je retire les mèches qui tombent devant mon visage et j'offre de nouveau mon plus beau sourire à la caméra. Le journaliste rayonne de bonheur et ça me fait tellement plaisir que, même si j'ai l'air ridicule sur la vidéo, je sais que j'ai fait la bonne chose.

-Vous êtes magnifique, Milady, affirme-t-il.

Je sens mes joues rougir furieusement au compliment, qui ne me parait pas du tout forcé. J'ai beau avoir un caractère difficile, je reste une femme. Et les femmes aiment les louanges. Surtout celles qui viennent du fond du cœur. Enchantée, je décide de continuer notre entrevue improvisée.

-Il faut remercier mes femmes-de-chambre pour ça. Elles sont vraiment incroyables, je lui apprends.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai envie de parler de Mary, Anne et Lucy. Ca ne doit pas tellement intéresser les castes supérieures de savoir qui s'occupe de moi. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Elles méritent bien cette distinction pour supporter mes humeurs changeantes et pour leur gentillesse. Tant pis si cela ne m'apporte pas le soutien des auditeurs, si cela permet aux trois femmes de m'apprécier, c'est déjà pas mal.

-Vous vous êtes liée d'amitié avec le personnel ? ose me demander un autre homme. Il est certainement aussi âgé que mon père, et ses yeux bleu débordent de curiosité.

Qu'avait dit la dauphine de la dernière Sélection déjà ? Qu'il fallait séduire le public ?

Je ne vois pas comment mieux réussir cette épreuve qu'en leur faisant comprendre que je peux tous les aimer sans problème. Peut-être que je peux tirer avantage de ma connexion naturelle avec les castes les plus basses : je les comprends et je sais que la seule chose qu'ils veulent c'est d'être compris par les personnes d'en haut. Ce n'est peut-être pas la loyal de leur donner l'espoir que je puisse un jour être leur Reine, mais je le fais pour eux. Car –j'en suis intimement persuadée- seule L'Etoile Polaire peut apporter quelque chose aux petits gens. En aidant l'organisation, j'aide tous les défavorisés.

Cette affirmation me permet de ne pas me sentir trop coupable d'essayer de les manipuler. Au moins, je ne suis pas forcée de mentir. J'optime :

-Ils sont tous extraordinaires. La Sélection ne serait pas grand-chose sans leur travail acharné et le soin qu'ils apportent à chacun de nous. Je parle aussi bien de mes femmes-de-chambre, que des cuisiniers, de nos précepteurs ou encore de nos merveilleux caméramans. Vous êtes géniaux.

Ce qui me vaut quelques applaudissements de la part de quelques-uns d'entre eux, ravis de se voir ainsi distinguer par une des Sélectionnées. J'imagine sans mal qu'aucune des autres filles n'a pensé à les remercier de leurs services. Avec ces quelques phrases, je viens de m'offrir de nouveaux alliés dans la compétition. J'ai l'intime conviction que désormais, ils vont faire de leur mieux pour me donner la meilleure image possible.

C'est du pain béni et j'accepte cela avec plaisir.

Presque aussitôt, plusieurs questions sont posées en même temps. Un homme veut savoir si la Caroline me manque, un autre ce que je pense du château, et encore un autre si je pense pouvoir devenir Reine un jour. Je n'ai aucune idée de par où commencer, ni même si je peux répondre à toutes leurs questions, mais j'essaye de ne pas paniquer.

Je suis « sauvée » par un bras qui me ceinture doucement la taille, me faisant sursauter.

Le Prince Maxon est arrivé pendant mon « interview » et personne ne l'a remarqué. Ce qui ne doit pas être habituel. Normalement, tout le monde est captivé par son entrée. C'est le futur Roi d'Illéa, après tout. Mais aujourd'hui, les journalistes étaient bien trop charmés par moi pour pouvoir s'intéresser à autre chose.

Tiens, dans les dents, Prince-narcissique. Ça t'apprendra à me sous-estimer.

Bon, bien entendu, une fois qu'ils réalisent que le Prince vient de se glisser à côté de moi, je ne suis plus le centre de leur attention et ces derniers n'osent même plus poser la moindre question. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont peur du Prince, ou s'ils ont reçu l'ordre de ne pas le déranger, mais le contraste entre avant et maintenant est saisissant.

Et pas dans le bon sens.

A côté de moi, Maxon parait inaccessible. Distant de ses citoyens. En retrait. Ce qui n'est surement pas l'image qu'il avait voulu donner. Je ne suis donc pas le moins du monde étonnée quand il prend la parole :

-Bonjour tout le monde, et désolé de vous interrompre. Je suis juste venu chercher miss America pour notre rendez-vous. J'ai de la chance, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa question me fait lui jeter un regard amusé. Je doute qu'il soit totalement satisfait de la situation en ce moment. Il doit sans aucun doute savoir que je viens de gagner quelques points dans les sondages et que je viens de le forcer à me montrer un intérêt public. Décidément, ce rendez-vous pourrez être la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivé depuis mon arrivée.

Je me découvre des capacités de manipulation que j'ignorais jusqu'à présent. C'est une agréable surprise qui change la donne. Dire qu'il y a deux jours, le Prince s'amusait à faire remarquer devant tout le monde à quel point j'étais une mauvaise politicienne. Il va revisiter son jugement, et vite.

En ce moment, je suis enchantée. J'espère que l'Etoile Polaire regarde la télévision. Ils seront surement fiers. Je suis certaine d'avoir réussi à donner une bonne image de moi, ce qui va conforter mon statut de favorite, et ne pas laisser d'autre choix à Maxon que de me garder. Tout ça par hasard.

Quelques-uns des journalistes approuvent à la question du Prince, mais je n'y porte pas grande attention. Mon regard est fixé sur Maxon, et il n'y a plus que lui dans mon monde. Lui et notre jeu. Je suis captivée par ses capacités de manipulateur, ses faux-sourires, son égocentrisme caché sous un monceau de mensonges. Il m'intrigue, et j'ai envie de tout découvrir sur lui. De comprendre chacun de ses sous-entendus, de lui prouver que je suis intelligente, de le défier.

C'est un comportement complétement stupide, mais je n'y peux rien. Je veux le mettre à jour, couche par couche. Par car c'est ce que veut l'Etoile Polaire. Mais car il ne m'a pas crue capable de le faire. Hypnotisée, je lui souris quand il me regarde à son tour. Le fait qu'il soit si proche de moi (je suis encore dans ses bras) ou que le monde entier me voit le dévisager comme s'il était mon idole m'indiffère. Les gens vont penser que je suis déjà tombée sous son charme. Ils ne pourraient pas plus se tromper.

Je veux simplement me battre contre lui. Et l'alchimie que je ressens n'est que le résultat d'une colère mutuelle. Nous sommes deux ennemis en cohabitation, tous deux drapés derrière un voile d'hypocrisie. Il me souhaite presque la bienvenue dans son monde de tromperies, d'artifices, de faux-semblants.

Il veut la même chose que moi. Ses yeux ne mentent pas. S'il n'est pas enchanté par la situation, il apprécie le jeu. Même s'il peut lui porter préjudice. Il est heureux d'avoir trouvé un adversaire à sa taille, même un opposant minime. Je lui plais. Je le sais.

Pas comme une future Reine, ni comme une future épouse, non. Je lui plais comme seule une Renégate peut plaire à un Prince. Parce-que je ne laisserai jamais gagner contre moi. Car je suis entêtée, différente. Qu'il ne sait pas comment me manipuler. Lui aussi va chercher à tout savoir de moi. Car le savoir, c'est le pouvoir.

Maxon veut le contrôle total. Il aime ça. Il a grandi pour devenir Roi un jour. Toute sa vie, il a été formé à prendre un jour la tête du pays qui lui ait dû de par son rang. De par son sang. Et son désir de tout maitriser devrait me brûler. Au lieu de cela, il fait ressortir de moi mon côté frénétique, mon entêtement. Je ne veux pas perdre contre lui. Je ne me le permettrais pas.

Nous sommes l'union parfaite d'une haine-proportionnée, d'une éviction-naturelle. Ce que la lune est au soleil. Et c'est mieux que tout ce que je n'ai jamais faits de ma vie. C'est grisant. Electrique. J'ai l'impression d'être déjà accro à quelque chose que j'avais toujours méprisé.

D'un petit geste de la main, je salut poliment les caméramans. Certains en font de même. Dommage, les spectateurs ne pourront pas le voir. A côté de moi, la prise de Maxon se resserre et je me laisse m'appuyer le plus possible sur son bras pour l'ennuyer. Il reste de marbre et offre un magnifique sourire aux auditeurs sans pour autant détourner son regard du mien.

-Bonjour, ma chère, me dit-il finalement tandis que nous nous détournons des caméras.

Celles-ci nous suivent, évidemment. Les yeux dans les yeux, nous devons ressembler à un jeune couple. Ou un futur couple, cela dépend. Ce qui fait que les sondages seront encore plus en ma faveur après ça.

-Votre Altesse, dis-je.

Il n'y aura aucune révérence, encore une fois. Son bras autour de moi m'en empêche. Si on me laisse le choix, il n'y en aura jamais. Nous nous dirigeons vers les jardins. Je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller seule. Aller à l'extérieur est une merveilleuse idée. Je n'aime pas être confinée.

Il fait un soleil resplendissant. Les oiseaux chantent. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film pour adolescente. Ou un conte de fée. Mais la réalité est bien différente : tout n'est que tromperie. Tout comme l'intérêt que m'accorde l'héritier du trône quand il me demande :

-Comment trouvez-vous le château ?

C'est exactement la même question qu'il a posé à Elise lors de notre premier repas. Depuis, il ne m'a pas adressé la parole à table. Il semble par contre s'entendre à merveille avec d'autres filles, comme Kriss à qui il parle régulièrement. Marlee est un peu délaissée. Je crois qu'il a pitié d'elle, mais j'ignore pourquoi.

-C'est très différent de chez moi. J'ai l'impression de vivre dans une autre dimension, je réponds.

Sens caché : je n'ai jamais eu à jouer tout le temps la comédie. Je ne sais pas s'il a saisi la subtilité de mon langage, cependant. Il y a trop de caméras qui nous suivent pour parler librement. Pour ménager les apparences, il garde la main sur ma taille.

-Je peux comprendre. Votre famille vous manque ? s'enquiert-il.

Je n'ai pas besoin de lui mentir.

-Bien sûr que ma famille me manque. Surtout mon petit-frère et ma petite-sœur ? Gerard n'a que sept ans et il n'avait jamais été loin de moi pendant plus de deux jours. Il n'était pas très heureux que m'en aille.

Le souvenir de mon départ de Caroline et la réaction de mon petit frère me fait de la peine. J'aimerai faire comprendre à Maxon que c'est de sa faute si Gerard croit que je l'ai abandonné. Qu'il ne devrait pas participer à « La Sélection ». Peu importe les traditions.

-Vous aimez beaucoup votre famille, constate-t-il.

Pour la première fois de la journée, je souris franchement en pensant à mes proches. Je me demande même si papa regarde en ce moment la télévision. Peut-être alors peut-il m'entendre.

-Personne n'ayant rencontré mon père peut ne pas l'aimer. C'est le Cinq le plus brillant de toute la Caroline ! Ses connaissances sont inépuisables, tout comme sa gentillesse. Quand ma mère est morte, il s'est occupé de cinq enfants sans jamais faiblir. Son courage est un exemple.

Nous remontons un petit passage dans le parc, je peux entendre les bruits de pas pressés des caméramans.

-Cela n'a pas dû être facile de grandir sans mère, dit-il avant de s'arrêter devant un banc en marbre.

Nous nous y assaillons, toujours aussi proches. Toujours aussi fourbes.

-Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, je rétorque.

C'est tout à fait vrai. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Mais ce n'est pas grâce à lui. Si je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui pour lui parler, c'est parce que l'Etoile Polaire a donné à mon père de quoi survivre après la mort de maman. Normalement, je devrais être morte. Si seulement je pouvais lui dire ça en face !

Le souvenir de ma mère m'apporte beaucoup de souffrance et je sais que si je me penche trop dessus, je risque de pleurer. C'est hors de question. Je ne vais pas verser une larme devant cet idiot. Cela me discréditerait à ses yeux autant, si ce n'est plus, que si j'arrivais en retard. A défaut de pouvoir exprimer mes émotions, j'essaye d'attendrir le public.

-Vous savez, mes parents se sont rencontrés grâce à la Sélection de votre père. Ma mère était trop jeune pour y participer et avait organisé un spectacle pour obtenir une dérogation. Mon père en est tombé tout de suite amoureux et a demandé sa main à mon grand-père. C'est drôle, non ?

Maxon a l'air d'être quelque peu surpris par ma déclaration.

-Peut-être étiez-vous destinée à être Sélectionnée ?

Ses beaux yeux brillent et il est éblouissant sous la lumière du soleil. Son air angélique lui donne quelque chose de supérieur. Il est beau, franchement. Surement le plus bel homme que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie. A sa façon, il est même plus attirant qu'Aspen.

Ces pensées parasitaires n'ont rien à faire dans mon esprit.

-Arrêtez de faire ça ! je lui ordonne avant d'avoir pu m'en empêcher.

Comme toujours, mon tempérament fougueux risque d'être ma perte. Je sais que j'aurais mieux fait de ne rien dire, mais c'est trop tard.

-Faire quoi ?

Il a l'air surprit, je me sens ridicule.

-D'essayer de m'éblouir, je lui explique.

Totalement ridicule. Et bien entendu, Maxon ne laisse pas passer l'occasion de m'humilier. Je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir : je viens de lui donner le baton pour me faire battre. Si j'avais été à sa place, j'en aurais fait de même.

-Ce n'est pas intentionnel, je vous assure.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Bravo, America. La seule chose que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est de caresser son égo déjà démesuré. Comme s'il en avait besoin.

-Oui, je sais, c'est un don que vous avez. Mais méfiez-vous, certaines filles de la compétition sont prêtes à tout pour vous éblouir à leur tour. J'en ai même vue certaines avec les poupées vaudou.

Mes paroles n'ont aucun sens, et aucun intérêt. Il le sait. Je dois ressembler à une petite fille inquiète. Cela ne l'empêche pas de maintenir la conversation :

-Devrais-je faire fouiller leurs appartements pour sauver mon libre-arbitre ?

J'imagine la tête de Celeste si quelqu'un venait fouiller ses affaires. Elle serait surement terriblement en colère. Ou horrifiée. L'idée me fait rire. A moins, je dois paraitre agréable pour les téléspectateurs. Une gentille petite idiote éblouie par le beau et gentil prince.

Pourquoi moi ?

-Ce serait un peu excessif, je crois.

Mon constat n'est pas très intéressant. Mais il n'y a rien de pertinent qui peut ressortir de notre conversation. J'aimerai, à tout du moins, pouvoir parler de l'Etoile Polaire. Mais je ne vois pas comment aborder le sujet sans que tout le monde comprennes que je suis une Renégate.

-Que pensez-vous des autres filles ? me demande-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules.

-Je ne les connais pas vraiment. Marlee est une personne géniale ! La plus géniale de toutes, puisque vous demandez. Elle aime le cinéma, les animaux et les romans d'amour. J'aimais aussi beaucoup Ashley mais elle est… partie. Anna est assez drôle, Elise parle beaucoup de ses voyages et Celeste est magnifique. Et elles sont toutes persuadées que le meilleur moyen de vous faire tomber dans le filet est de mettre des chaussures à talons pour avoir l'air d'un funambule. C'est ridicule, d'ailleurs.

Un petit vent froid me fait frissonner. Maxon me serre un peu plus contre lui. Je ne sais pas si c'est car il l'a remarqué ou juste par esprit possessif, mais je ne recule pas. Cela doit ravir les ménagères.

-Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? me demande-t-il.

Je cligne des yeux.

-Si ce que vous aimez le plus chez une femme c'est ses chaussures, alors j'ai largement surestimé vos capacités.

Il ricane.

-Dites-moi, que recherchez-vous ici ?

Je reste silencieuse pendant un moment, méditant une potentielle réponse. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à cette étrange question. Je ne peux pas avouer la vérité, bien entendu. D'ailleurs, il la connait. Je ne suis ici que pour l'Etoile Polaire, et car je n'ai pas le choix. Ni plus, ni moins.

Et je ne vais certainement pas dire que je suis là pour l'épouser ! Il ne faut pas exagérer, non plus.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Des livres peut-être ? je réponds finalement.

Encore une fois, ma réponse est idiote. Son sourire est condescendant. Il doit bien se moquer de moi, le salop. Il cherche à me discréditer aux yeux de tous, à me faire passer pour une idiote qui n'a pas sa place dans la compétition. Je ne vais pas le laisser faire.

-Des livres ? s'intéresse-t-il.

J'acquiesce.

-Je n'en ai pas beaucoup chez moi, mais je suis certaine qu'il y en a des tonnes dans le château !

-Sans aucun doute. Je ne peux pas vous laisser aller dans la bibliothèque royale, mais dans la mienne, certainement.

Surprise, je me demande quelques instants s'il est possible que je puisse avoir accès aux livres de Gregory Illéa. Si c'était le cas, cela changerait tout. Maxon ne sait pas que l'Etoile Polaire recherche désespérément les mémoires de son ancêtre. Et il vient de me permettre de fouiller une bibliothèque entière à sa recherche.

-Merci ! je m'exclame, reconnaissante.

Il a l'air enchanté par mon enthousiasme.

-Vous vous souvenez que vous me devez une chanson, America ?

Ah ! Il aborde enfin le sujet ! Je me penche vers lui, essayant d'avoir l'air surprise. Je ne sais pas si cela fonctionne, mais la conversation en est encore plus intéressante.

-Vraiment ?

Comme si j'avais pu oublier la façon dont il m'avait humilié devant tout le monde lors du déjeuné ce matin. Mais ce n'est pas grave maintenant. C'est à mon tour de lui rendre l'appareil. Je vais le ridiculiser. Publiquement. Tant pis si je perds des points de pourcentage.

Maxon se doute instantanément que j'ai quelque chose dans mon jeu. Une nouvelle carte qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Il ne peut pas savoir laquelle et je vais me faire un plaisir de la lui dévoiler doucement. Il tente de me rappeler :

-J'ai envoyé une tartelette à votre sœur, j'ai rempli mes engagements. C'est à vous d'en faire de même, désormais.

-Pouvez-vous revoir les enregistrements du Bulletin ? je détourne la conversation.

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Oui, confirme-t-il.

Je suis bien consciente qu'il ne peut m'offrir aucune autre réponse. Il est le prince d'Illéa, il peut avoir accès à n'importe quel document. C'est un privilège qu'il ne peut pas nier publiquement. Il tombe donc, sans même le savoir, dans mon piège.

-Alors regardez-les, votre Altesse, et vous m'entendrez chanter.

Il s'arrête un instant, le regard pensif. Je viens de retourner ma nouvelle carte. Mais il n'en comprend pas tout de suite le sens.

-Ce n'était pas ce qui était convenu.

Je lui offre le sourire le plus innocent que je suis capable de faire. Oh ! Comme ma revanche est délicieuse. Comme j'aime cette guerre entre nous : quand je ne la perd pas, cela va sans dire.

-Vous êtes certain ? Pourtant, il me semble que vous m'aviez demandé de « combler vos lacunes artistiques en chantant », vous n'aviez pas précisé que je devais le faire en direct. Il serait mal venu de changer les conditions d'un contrat a posteriori, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et devant moi, le masque tombe. Il me voit enfin telle que je suis, pour la première fois. A cet instant précis, il n'y a plus de faux-semblant. Même si pour l'ensemble des personnes qui regardent leur poste de télévision, rien ne semble avoir changé, en réalité tout est différent.

Ma vie vient de prendre une toute nouvelle tournure. Je ne suis simplement pas encore au courant.

-Je me suis trompé sur vous, America. Vous êtes une très bonne politicienne, je n'aurais jamais dû en douter, avoue-t-il.

Son regard flamboie, animé par le même feu qui me dévore depuis cette matinée où il m'a mise au défi. Les flammes consument tout sur leur passage : l'Etoile Polaire, son statut de Prince, cela n'a plus aucune importance.

Ce qui compte, c'est nous.

Et notre guerre.

-Ne sous-estimez pas votre peuple, Majesté. Il pourrait vous étonner.

Mes paroles ont quelque-chose de redondant. Je lui ai dit la même chose il y a un mois. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne parle pas seulement des autres, mais surtout de moi. C'est moi qu'il ne doit pas sous-estimer, moi qui vais lui montrer que je peux lui tenir tête sur n'importe quel sujet.

Je me penche vers lui et lui souffle à l'oreille :

-Je gagne.

* * *

Bonjour à vous,  
Et voici un nouveau chapitre. Tout beau, tout chaud. Euh...  
Je ne sais pas s'il va vous plaire mais, wow, j'ai adoré l'écrire. C'était vraiment cette scène que j'avais en tête quand j'ai décidé de commencer à écrire cette histoire. J'espère que le rendu final n'est pas trop mal.  
On avance dans le scénario, on avance.  
Contrairement au livre, il n'y aura aucun coup de pied mal placé ici. Franchement, je crois que si mon America ici fait quelque chose comme ça, le Maxon de l'histoire ne lui pardonnerait jamais.  
Je tiens à remercier encore une fois **Riza Deumbra **pour ses commentaires.

Bises à vous tous,  
Kallen


	8. Chapter 8

**Résumé de l'histoire:** America Singer est beaucoup de chose. Une Cinq, une Sélectionnée, mais aussi et surtout une Renégate. Le Prince Maxon, héritier du trône d'Illéa, en est bien conscient. Mais rien n'est plus attirant que de jouer avec le feu.

**Crédit**: La saga littéraire **La sélection** appartient **à Kiera Cass**, tout comme les personnages. Rien n'est à moi, je ne suis pas ayant-droit, et je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages dans un but de divertissement non lucratif.

**N/A:** Merci à **Riza Deumbra et** **Nell's Utopia** pour leurs commentaires.

* * *

**Politiquement incorrecte**

* * *

**"Mieux vaut la connaissance que l'ignorance".**

* * *

-8-

* * *

Mon rendez-vous avec Maxon s'avéré être le coup publicitaire de l'année.

Les autres candidates de la compétition m'évitent comme la peste, persuadées que je suis une dangereuse hâbleuse et que je vais les écraser si elles restent trop longtemps avec moi. Seule Marlee a le courage de venir me voir de temps en temps. Les statistiques la place en deuxième position comme Favorite. Je garde cependant une belle avance : quarante-trois pourcent d'opinions favorables. Du jamais vu à ce stade précoce de la Sélection.

Je n'ai cependant pas à me plaindre d'un manque de compagnie. Mes femmes-de-chambre ont été beaucoup plus touchées que ce que prévu par mes déclarations publiques. Elles me considèrent presque comme une référence à suivre en vénèrent étrangement le sol sur lequel je marche. Leur dévotion atteint un tel niveau que je me retrouve malgré moi à m'attacher à elles. Pour de vrai.

Anne est la responsable du petit groupe. C'est une femme mure, mature, concrète mais aussi comique à sa façon. Elle rêve de vivre une autre vie et est persuadée que je pourrais être la reine qui changera le pays pour le mieux. Son regard profond me met parfois mal à l'aise. Mary est un peu effacée, mais généreuse. Elle est née dans le château et espère y rester toute sa vie. J'apprends de sa bouche qu'être la servante d'une Sélectionnée est un honneur. Lucy, quant à elle, est une jolie jeune femme assez fragile. Son passé est tellement tumultueux que je ne sais pas comment le décrire si ce n'est en un mot : esclave. Lucy est une _esclave_ que l'on m'a « offerte » pour mon arrivée. Une esclave que les Renégats du Sud ont presque violée…

L'idée même me rend nauséeuse et j'ai envie d'arracher les yeux de toutes les personnes ayant perpétrées ce crime affreux contre tout ce que je représente. Je ne veux pas d'une esclave, je ne veux pas de toute cette concupiscence qui m'entoure. Je rêve juste de mettre ma main dans la figure de Maxon pour avoir autorisé une telle pratique. Personne n'est la propriété d'un autre ! Je refuse

Bien entendue, je ne peux pas le faire. Agresser physiquement le prince serait un coup d'arrêt définitif à ma progression dans les statistiques. Et à ma mission.

Mission qui je constate difficile à remplir. Chacun de nos rendez-vous avec Maxon est affiché une semaine à l'avance sur un emploi du temps au Boudoir. J'avais été sa première entrevue de la semaine et je n'allais pas en avoir d'autres avant un moment, pour des raisons d'équités.

Si je peux en comprendre les raisons, cela ne m'empêche pas de trouver cela assez agaçant. Autant j'apprécie les repas cuisinés par de grands chefs, autant je n'oublie pas la raison pour laquelle je suis là : pour discuter de l'Etoile Polaire.

L'emploi du temps surchargé du prince entrave radicalement cela. Bien entendu, Maxon n'est pas le seul à avoir beaucoup d'obligations. Après ces premiers jours assez tranquilles, le lundi a annoncé l'arrivée de nouveaux devoirs pour les candidates. Dont celui particulièrement ennuyant d'écouter pendant des heures Silvia parler des règles souvent obsolètes du château ou plus largement d'Illéa.

Je ne peux pas nier que toutes les informations que je récolte ne sont pas intéressantes mais parfois, j'aimerais plutôt rester des heures plongée dans le livre « America » qu'écouter ses divagations sur la parade militaire d'Angeles…

Comme nous sommes encore un sassez grand nombre de concurrentes, nous n'avons pas l'obligation de rendre du « travail ». Pourtant Silva a été clair dès le début : une fois le nombre de filles réduit à l'Elite –c'est-à-dire moins de dix- cette dernière va commencer à nous noter personnellement pour évaluer nos capacités à porter la couronne. Depuis ce matin, Silvia n'arrête pas d'affirmer que la leçon d'aujourd'hui est la plus importante de toutes. En effet, elle concerne Le Traité.

Comme si je ne connaissais pas ce qui est le fondement même de notre histoire et surtout, de notre survie.

Pour l'occasion notre tutrice nous a même apportées à chacune une copie du document approuvé par tous les Etats du monde. Qu'il s'agisse de régimes dictatoriaux ou démocratiques. Si les derniers cours nous ont permis d'anticiper la lecture du Traité avec une plus grande facilité –et de leur apporter une valeur juridique que j'ignorais- l'appréciation in concreto par le texte se révèle relativement proche de la tradition orale transmise en Caroline.

Le préambule du traité dispose :

« _Afin d'éviter au peuple d'avoir à revivre les horreurs du passé et de sauver notre planète d'une extinction imminente, Nous, Pays de la Terre, reconnaissons avoir pris en compte en notre âme et conscience les dangers qu'entrainent la possession d'armes même dites de « dissuasion ». Nous nous engageons à ce que toute arme reconnue dans la liste ci-après (protocole 11) soit interdite ainsi, et surtout, que celles nucléaires (protocole 12). _

_Chaque Etat signataire accepte de ne jamais plus utiliser ces armes dans un contexte militaire contre un autre pays (protocole 9) et en cas de guerre civile (protocole 10)._ »

Le texte se poursuit sur plusieurs pages.

Comme tous les citoyens d'Illéa j'ai grandi en ayant conscience de la portée de ce Traité. Je sais qu'historiquement les Etats-Unis –le pays dont vient mon prénom- étaient des fervents tenants de ce qu'ils appelaient « la dissuasion militaire ». Quand la guerre avec ce qui s'appelait alors la Chine a débutée pour des questions budgétaires, nous avons massacrés réciproquement des populations entières et presque annihilé l'espèce humaine. A la sortie de la troisième Guerre Mondiale, quand le traité fut signé, notamment par Gregory Illéa, une foule en liesse avait fêté l'événement. Et nous nous sommes promis de ne plus jamais posséder de telles armes. C'est pourquoi encore aujourd'hui, près de trois-cent ans après la signature du Traité, plus aucun pays ne tolère d'armes à feux. Et c'est pourquoi les combats à l'épée sont redevenus une règle de base.

Aucun pays n'oserait entraver ce qui a été décidé par Le Traité. Nous sommes tous biens trop conscients de ce que cela voudrait dire : notre mort à tous. Bien entendu, il y a encore des guerres et les tensions entre Illéa et la Nouvelle-Asie n'ont pas disparues. Il y a toujours des pertes, mais l'espèce humaine demeure grâce au Traité.

Très jeune, mon père m'a appris son importance. Tout le monde le connait, et personne n'oserait le renier. Pas même les rebelles. Cependant, voir ainsi écrit noir sur blanc cette interdiction dans le cadre d'une « guerre civile » me donne l'étrange impression que les rédacteurs avaient anticipés les tensions qui nous attendraient trois-cent ans plus tard. Comme si nous n'avions pas évolués…

-Kriss, qui a rédigé le traité ? apostrophe Silvia.

Kriss, qui jusque-là bavardait discrètement avec sa voisine, relève la tête.

-C'est une rédaction commune, déclare-t-elle. De l'A3G -Après Troisième Guerre.

Notre institutrice approuve. Quand je sens son regard s'attarder sur moi, je fais semblant de prendre des notes. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie qu'elle m'interroge.

-Et qu'est devenu l'A3G, demande-t-elle en s'intéressant cette fois-ci à Anna.

Anna rougit, bégaye, et baisse les yeux. Celeste, sans attendre l'approbation de notre « gouvernante » prend la parole :

-Le Conseil des Sages, affirme-t-elle.

Silvia ne relève pas l'indiscipline de la belle brune et optime avant de continuer :

-Qui est la dernière personne à avoir rejoint le conseil ?

Je fronce les sourcils et garde la tête plongée dans les feuilles, bien incapable de répondre à cette question. Le Conseil des Sages n'est plus qu'un nom prestigieux aujourd'hui. Aucune décision n'y est prise. Il ne rend que des avis facultatifs. Ceux qui rejoignent le groupe sont des personnes mondialement reconnues comme ayant contribuées de quelque manière que ce soit au maintien de la paix à un niveau international. Le Roi Clarkson, par exemple, n'y a jamais été nommé. Il faut l'accord d'au moins vingt pays pour cela. Ce qui, dans les temps actuel, relève du quasi-miracle.

Aucune des filles de lève la main et je suis soulagée de voir que mon manque de connaissance est partagé. Silvia, elle, semble découragée.

-N'avez-vous dont fait aucune recherche sur l'homme que vous prétendez épouser, s'enquiert-elle.

Aussitôt, des murmures s'élèvent dans la salle. Marlee, à côté de moi, me jette un regard interrogateur. Je secoue négativement la tête. Maxon, membre du Conseil ? Je n'ai rien entendu dire là-dessus. Même d'August Illéa. Ce n'est pourtant pas sans intérêt : c'est politiquement dangereux. Un membre du Conseil a une rayonnement politique qui dépasse celui d'un simple dirigeant classique.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de parler :

-Mais si c'est le cas, pourquoi personne n'en a parlé ? Les médiats auraient dû nous rabâcher les oreilles avec ça.

Notre institutrice me sourit comme si j'étais la seule à avoir réfléchie avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-La nomination n'est pas encore officielle. Mais les rumeurs vont bon train. Temps que le Prince n'est pas Roi, il ne peut s'assoir au Conseil. Seuls les dirigeants officiels des Etats en ont le droit. Mais les décisions ont déjà été actées. Une fois qu'il dirigera le pays, nous devrons l'appeler : le Roi-Conseiller Maxon Schreave D'Illéa.

Silvia dit cela avec une telle fierté qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle parle de son fils. Pour ma part, je suis plus perturbée par l'annonce qu'autre chose. Maxon a donc été nommé officieusement membre du Conseil des sages et le sera officiellement une fois couronnée. Ce qui veut dire un soutien miraculeux de la part des diplomaties étrangères. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour mériter un tel éloge ? Il n'a que dix-neuf ans.

L'Etoile Polaire est-elle au courant de la popularité politique de notre futur dirigeant ?

Plongée dans mes pensées, je me demande comment faire parvenir l'information à l'organisation. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais déclarer stoïquement dans une lettre à mon père ce que je viens d'apprendre. De plus, et surtout, je suis bien décidée à enquêter là-dessus. Peut-être que si je peux savoir l'étendue diplomatique de la popularité du Prince, cela pourrait aider l'Etoile Polaire d'une quelconque façon.

Une fois le cours terminé, nous quittons toutes la grande salle du bâtiment E –comme j'ai appris qu'on le surnommait- pour retourner au Boudoir. Chacune des filles commente les réussites de Maxon avec un intérêt particulier. Que quelqu'un soit nommé au conseil est un fait extrêmement rare, alors quelqu'un de si jeune et un potentiel futur époux…

Je ne m'attarde pas au Boudoir –où Marlee discute avec Elise,- et je préfère retourner dans ma chambre pour finir la journée. Comme toujours, le lit que j'avais laissé défait est arrangé, la porte-fenêtre du balcon est légèrement entrouverte pour aérer la pièce, et une odeur de cire se dégage des meubles en bois brillants.

Je me dirige vers mon livre –et j'insiste sur l'adjectif possessif- que j'ouvre.

Je suis étonnée de constater qu'en lieu et place de mon marque-page habituel se trouve une toute autre chose. Au lieu de retrouver la photo de ma famille, je découvre une note écrite d'une calligraphie élégante.

« _Voici votre passe pour rentrer dans ma bibliothèque privée. Montrez cette lettre aux gardes, ils vous laisseront passer. _

_Avec toute mon amitié, _

_Maxon_ ».

Je regarde ces quelques mots, étonnée. Je ne sais pas ce qui me surprend le plus : le fait que le Prince ai tenu sa parole ou qu'il soit renté dans ma chambre sans que personne ne le sache. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que si l'une de mes femmes de chambre avait été au courant, elle se serait empressée de venir m'en informer.

Mais je ne devrais pas être si surprise. L'héritier du trône doit connaitre tous les passages secrets du château comme sa poche. Même ceux qui mènent dans les chambres des Candidates. Cela en est presque écœurant. S'il le souhaite, Maxon peut rendre visite à l'une des Sélectionnées le soir et lui faire la cour et plus sans aucune caméra. Pire, je me souviens d'un coup des paroles de l'homme aux cheveux gras qui était venu me voir avant mon départ de Caroline : « vous ne pouvez en aucune façon repousser le prince, quelle que soit ses intentions ».

L'idée me fait frémir. Si Maxon empiète dans ma chambre avec des intentions belliqueuses, Prince ou pas, membre officieux du Conseil ou non, je vais lui casser les deux jambes. Et la figure aussi.

Même si je n'ai pas un entrainement militaire, je suis parfaitement capable de me battre. Contre Kota –mon frère ainé- j'ai toujours gagné nos bagarres enfantines. Même à six ans. Au grand désespoir de ma mère qui nous grondait tous les deux. C'est l'un des rares souvenirs clairs que j'ai encore d'elle.

Comme il est encore tôt, je décide d'aller jusqu'à la bibliothèque que Maxon m'a ouvert et de rechercher les mémoires d'Illéa. Je n'ai peut-être pas la possibilité de discuter avec lui –ce qui est encore moins étonnant s'il est un membre du Conseil des sages- mais je suis au moins capable d'effectuer quelques recherches. Avec un peu de chance –même beaucoup- les livres seront là. Auquel cas, j'aurais gagné plus qu'une bataille.

Discrètement, je me faufile jusqu'à une autre aile du premier étage. L'accès nous y est formellement interdit mais heureusement le garde qui surveille les passages me reconnait aussitôt. Surement au courant de mon entretien pittoresque sur les livres avec le Prince, il jette un coup d'œil amusé au message de Maxon et me laisse passer.

La bibliothèque privée du Prince est celle de notre première rencontre, juste en face de son bureau. Si j'ignorais cela il y a plusieurs semaines, je ne pourrais cependant plus jamais l'oublier. Je regarde les innombrables étagères à la recherche d'un ordre particulier de rangement. Ce n'est trié ni par un ordre alphabétique, ni par date, ni même par catégorie. Il va me falloir des heures pour être certaine que les mémoires de Gregory Illéa ne sont pas là. La tâche me parait énorme et je me mets aussitôt au travail.

Finalement, je ne trouve pas de trace des livres de l'ancêtre de Maxon parmi toutes ces œuvres. J'en mets cependant quelques-uns de côté. Ceux qui me paraissent vraiment intéressants. Puisque Maxon m'a autorisé à venir ici, je suis certaine que cela ne lui pose aucun problème que je prenne un peu de lecture avec moi. Et si cela peut me permettre de jouer encore plus dans la cour des grands au niveau politique, ça ne peut qu'être bénéfique.

Avec plus d'une dizaine de livre dans les bras –épais comme pas deux- retourner jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la bibliothèque se trouve être un exercice beaucoup plus périlleux que ce que j'avais imaginé. Ma robe et ses nombreux froufrous m'empêchent d'avancer correctement. Atteindre la poignée est un combat étonnement complexe qui finit par demander toute ma dextérité.

Bien entendu, mon équilibre précaire sur des talons hauts n'arrange rien et ce que je présentais arriver depuis le début de la compétition, arriva. La gravité reprend ses droits et, à peine la porte menant au couloir s'ouvre-t-elle, que je me tords la cheville et trébuche. Quelques livres chutent eu heurtent le sol dans un bruit fracassant mais je réussi à en retenir la majorité contre ma poitrine.

Si je ne suis pas le même chemin que les livres vers le parquet, je le dois à une prise ferme autour de ma taille qui m'empêche de tomber de tout mon long dans le couloir. Comme je n'ai jamais eu de chance dans ma vie, mon sauveur s'avère être mon ennemi juré : le Prince Maxon.

-Attention ! s'écrit-il tout en me plaquant contre lui.

L'esprit quelque peu éperdu, le cœur battant à un rythme soutenu, je mets quelques secondes à réaliser que je viens d'échapper à une douloureuse rencontre avec le sol qui m'aurait surement laissée des ecchymoses sur tout le corps. Mes joues s'empourprent quand je remarque que j'ai la tête collée contre un torse royal et que nous sommes dans une position qui pourrait presque s'apparenter à une étreinte.

Oh non.

Je me dégage vivement.

-Hum. Désolée, je bégaye.

Je ne sais à quoi je dois ressembler en cet instant, les joues rougies, le regard surement hagard, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'un miroir pour comprendre que je viens de me ridiculiser. Encore une fois. Il y a des centaines et des centaines de domestiques dans le château, un nombre tout aussi important de gardes, une vingtaine de Candidates et il a fallu que je tombe de nouveau sur le Prince.

Au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

Décidément, j'ai vraiment du offenser les dieux quelque part. J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas de quel crime abominable j'ai pu commettre pour mériter un tel acharnement.

Maxon parait prodigieusement agacé par notre rencontre. Un de ses sourcils est arqué, ses yeux sont plus sombres que d'habitude et son expression normalement calme est froide. Il est en colère. Et ce n'est pas à cause de mon manque d'équilibre. Quelque chose l'avait déjà contrarié avant. Mon détecteur à scoop se met aussitôt en marche : je me demande bien ce qui a pu le mettre dans un tel état.

Ce n'est que de la curiosité professionnelle, bien sûr. Cela n'a rien à voir avec les petites fossettes au coin de ses yeux qui donnent un côté sérieux au Prince et qui enchante mes entrailles. Absolument pas.

-Vous auriez pu vous tuer ! Que faites-vous donc avec tous ces livres ? me gronde-t-il comme si je n'étais qu'une petite fille.

Maxon ignore, bien entendu, que je ne supporte pas que l'on me materne. Et s'il est de mauvaise humeur, je ne tarde pas à l'être à mon tour. Je lui lance un regard glacial. D'accord, il m'a peut-être aidée, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il a le droit de me traiter de la sorte.

Je dois me retenir de ne pas lui mettre un coup de pied dans les tibias.

-Vous m'avez donné l'autorisation de les emprunter ! Je ne vole rien ! je m'enflamme aussitôt.

Si j'avais rougie de honte jusque-là, c'est désormais un rouge colérique qui m'empourpre le visage. Heureusement, il n'y a aucune caméra dans cette aile du château. Ma chute n'a donc pas été immortalisée et mon éclat non plus.

Un sourire insipide se plaque sur le visage de Maxon. Le même que celui qu'il offre normalement aux journalistes. Il essaye de paraitre calme. C'est un échec. S'il peut tromper le reste d'Illéa, il ne me trompera pas moi.

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit, mais vous en avez au moins une dizaine, rétorque-t-il.

Si mes bras n'étaient pas encore chargés de livres, je les aurais surement croisés pour me donner une apparence revêche. A défaut, je tambourine du pied le sol.

-Ils ne sont pas très grands, je raye.

Ma réponse a quelque chose d'enfantin, de simpliste. Pas vraiment à l'égard de ce que l'on attend d'une future Reine. Tant pis, de toute façon je ne compte pas porter la couronne bientôt. Face à moi, Maxon se penche vers les livres qui sont encore à terre. Ma remarque ne l'intéresse pas le moins du monde.

-Alors, qu'avons-nous là ? demande-t-il.

Les quelques livres encore sur le sol se retrouvent prestement entre ses mains. Son sourire jusque-là totalement faux prend une tournure sincère tandis qu'il liste les noms des ouvrages que je viens de lui emprunter.

-Histoire politique d'Illéa : de ses plus grands dirigeants à ses plus grandes réformes ; Codes et messages secrets militaires ; Rencontre avec Gregory Illéa ; Le Conseil des Sages ; Ce qu'il faut impérativement savoir sur la royauté. Vous comptez vraiment lire tout ça ?

Je le foudroie du regard une nouvelle fois. Peut-être qu'il pense que parce que je suis une Cinq je suis incapable de m'intéresser à autre chose qu'à des romans ennuyeux et que seul mon prénom m'a intéressée dans le livre America –ce qui est vrai, mais je préfère mourir que de l'avouer. Ce qui prouve encore une fois à quel point Maxon ne connait pas son peuple.

Si mon père avait eu la possibilité de faire « un tour » dans cette bibliothèque, il serait surement ressorti avec des livres de philosophie. A la maison, papa parle souvent d'un certain Platon et d'une caverne. Je n'ai pas retenu grand-chose sur lui, mais mon père l'adore. Malgré le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un homme qui a vécu il y a plus de deux mille ans. Seul quelqu'un comme mon père peut être comme ça : ça n'a rien à voir avec sa Caste.

Je réponds au Prince, agacée :

-Le savoir c'est le pouvoir. Vous en êtes particulièrement conscient, votre Altesse.

Ma réponse doit plaire à Maxon qui me décharge de quelques autres livres. La prochaine fois, je ferais un aller-retour. Je pourrais même envisager de m'installer sur l'un des sofas que j'ai repéré dans la bibliothèque.

-Parfois, le savoir est un poids, insiste le Prince.

Venant de quelqu'un qui n'a jamais vue son éducation être limitée pour des questions de groupe social, je trouve ça réponse presque méprisante. Quand on est un Cinq, la connaissance est découragée par le système d'Illéa. On est plus manipulable, comme ça. Y avoir accès est un privilège. Parfois la quête d'une vie.

-Je préfère vivre sous le poids de la connaissance que celui de l'ignorance, j'insiste.

La colère disparait presque entièrement des traits du Prince. Cela ne m'empêche pas de noter qu'il semble encore un peu trop rigide par rapport à nos précédentes rencontres.

-Alors ne lisez pas « Codes et messages secrets militaires », c'est une œuvre totalement dépassée, m'apprend Maxon.

Je jette un coup d'œil de biais à la pile de livre qu'il détient encore dans ses mains. Parmi ces derniers, « Codes et messages secrets militaires » est surement le plus ancien. Les pages sont jaunies. Mais cela ne change pas le fait que le sujet est particulièrement intéressant. J'espérais pouvoir m'en servir pour trouver un moyen de transmettre des informations à l'Etoile Polaire. Cependant, mon plan vient de tomber à l'eau. Maxon sera surement bien plus attentif à la teneur de mes courriers désormais.

-Qu'auriez-vous à me conseiller, alors, Mon seigneur ? je demande.

Il hausse un sourcil devant mon ton ironique. Nous sommes bien loin de notre dernière confrontation face aux journalistes. Ici, je n'ai pas besoin de cacher mon véritable tempérament. Celui d'une rebelle, d'une femme libre de penser et de parler. Et ça, il n'en a surement pas l'habitude. Je n'ai pas de doute sur le fait que normalement personne n'ose vraiment s'opposer à lui hormis peut-être des délégations étrangères. Et encore. De façon limitée. Après tout, aucun diplomate ne risquerait une guerre pour simplement remettre à sa place un gamin.

-Stratégies, d'Edmund Murray. Un de nos plus grands auteurs et ancien militaire. Je peux vous assurer qu'il a tout compris à la guerre et à la politique. J'ai eu la chance de le rencontrer l'an passé, aucune éloge n'est suffisante pour lui faire honneur.

Il n'y a aucune hésitation dans sa voix. Seule une considération qui ne me semble pas feinte. Je n'ai jamais entendue parler d'Edmund Murray. Mais une chose est sure, le Prince héritier d'Illéa (et futur conseiller) lui voue un respect sans borne. Ce qui ne doit pas être une mince affaire. Ce qui pique ma curiosité à vif, encore une fois.

Je me demande bien quel genre de personne est capable d'instiguer autant d'égards dans un homme aussi puissant que Maxon.

-Je ne crois pas l'avoir vu dans votre bibliothèque, je constate.

Il me sourit encore, de son agaçant sourire digne d'une publicité pour un dentifrice.

-Il est dans mon bureau. Je ne m'en sépare jamais, m'informe-t-il.

-Oh. Je vois, je soupire déçue.

Il n'y a pas moyen que le Prince héritier d'Illéa ne me laisse lui emprunter un livre qu'il semble affectionner tellement. C'est bête, il aurait surement été d'une aide précieuse pour comprendre ce qui se passe dans cette tête royale. J'essaie de ne pas montrer mon désarroi, mais Maxon le remarque.

-Suivez-moi, m'invite-t-il.

Puis il entre dans la pièce juste en face de nous : son bureau. J'hésite quelques instants : dois-je le suivre ? Mon indécision ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde avant que mon attrait ne dépasse ma raison. Qu'est-ce que je risque à le suivre, après tout ? D'être accusée d'espionnage politique ? Je ne devrais même pas tergiverser sur la question : entrer chez quelqu'un est la meilleure façon de le comprendre. Et c'est mon objectif.

Je veux tout savoir de lui. Tout.

J'entre.

La première chose que je remarque est le grand bureau face à la porte. Derrière, une grande baie vitrée. Il n'y a aucune couleur : tout est soit blanc, soit couleur boisé. Il y a quelques livres sur une étagère, un grand coffre et rien de personnel. Absolument rien. Même pas une simple photo ou un portrait. C'est… vide.

-C'est… très différent de ce que j'imaginais, je commente.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je m'attendais découvrir en entrant ici, mais certainement pas à ça. C'est trop clean, trop militaire. Tellement peu vivant. J'ai du mal à imaginer que quelqu'un puisse travailler ici pendant des heures. Si je devais rester ici une seule journée, je sombrerais surement dans une dépression gigantesque. Cela m'apprend au moins une chose : Maxon est méticuleux.

Personne ne pourra déduire vraiment sa personnalité en regardant ses affaires. Il connait trop les dangers. Mais de qui se cache-t-il ? De moi ou… de son père ?

-Vous avez imaginé mon bureau ? s'enquiert-il.

Je hausse les épaules tout en m'attardant sur le globe terrestre géant sur ma gauche. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le faire tourner. Maxon l'arrête aussitôt d'un mouvement de main. Quel rabat-joie.

-Comme tout le monde. Vous êtes le futur roi, après-tout.

Il s'adosse contre un meuble et me détaille de la tête au pied. Avec nonchalance. Je profite d'un espace libre pour poser les livres que j'ai encore dans les mains.

-Etrange, je pensais que vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué.

Je le regarde, surprise par son annonce.

-Je ne suis pas idiote ! je m'emporte aussitôt.

Sans aucune raison valable, c'est vrai. Mais je n'y peux rien : j'ai le sang chaud.

-J'en suis parfaitement conscient, America. Vous êtes même très intelligente. La plus intelligente de toutes les Sélectionnées. Ce qui fait de vous quelqu'un de très dangereux.

Le compliment –enfin, si l'on peut le qualifier ainsi- me fait plaisir.

-Pourtant, vous me laissais rentrer dans votre bureau.

Son expression est immensément sérieuse quand il me répond :

-Gardez vos amis près de vous, vos ennemis encore plus près.

-Sommes-nous vos ennemis, Maxon ?

Intriguée, je m'approche de lui. Ca y est, nous abordons enfin le sujet qui m'intéresse le plus. Maxon reste calme et penche simplement la tête comme pour m'analyser. Je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur, je fais exactement la même chose : j'étudie mon ennemi.

-Je ne le sais pas encore, mais pour le moment, vous n'êtes pas non plus mes amis.

C'est un fait que je ne peux surement pas nié. Le Prince n'est surement pas mon ami non plus.

-Qu'attendez-vous pour vous décider ? je le sollicite.

-J'ai fait le premier pas, c'est à votre tour maintenant, affirme-t-il.

Comme pour illustrer mon propos, j'avance vers lui.

-Je ne suis qu'un intermédiaire.

Il secoue la tête, amusé.

-Oh non, vous êtes plus que ça. Vous ne le savez pas encore, c'est tout.

Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il veut dire par là. Quelque chose m'échappe. Je sais très bien quel rôle j'ai a joué dans La Sélection et pour l'Etoile Polaire. Et c'est clairement un rôle intermédiaire. C'est exactement comme ça qu'August l'a qualifié.

Les règles du jeu auraient-elles changées sans que je ne le sache ?

L'idée m'effraie. Je décide de changer de sujet.

-Vous aimez beaucoup l'Armée.

Maxon ne bouge pas. Mes ses yeux brillent de fierté. Comme le ferait n'importe quel soldat. Ce qui me fait douter : le Prince était peut-être vraiment impliqué dans son armée.

-J'ai énormément de respect pour toutes les personnes qui combattent pour que nous puissions vivre en paix. Qui donnent leur vie pour notre liberté.

Ce sont de belles paroles. Il a l'air franc. Mais c'est aussi un menteur hors-pair.

-Sommes-nous vraiment libres, Votre Altesse ? je réfute.

Maxon capture mon bras et me ramène vers lui. Encore une fois, je suis presque dans ses bras. Cependant, il me libère rapidement de sa prise. Mais son beau regard me dévisage.

-Plus que ce que vous pensez, America, chuchote-t-il.

Enervée par notre proximité et par son affirmation, je démarre au quart de tour.

-Vous vous trompez sur beaucoup de choses, Maxon. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'autant de monde rejoint les renégats ? Car votre peuple souffre ! Peut-être pas les trois premières castes qui vivent dans l'opulence, mais c'est le cas de toute une population que vous ne côtoyez pas. La majorité de la population. Vous êtes déconnecté de la réalité, majesté. Les petits gens n'ont aucune espérance, si ce n'est celle de marier leurs filles au meilleur parti possible pour grappiller un niveau. Des familles entières sont décimées car l'argent ne rentre pas. Imaginez-vous, seul, avec cinq enfants et un salaire tellement médiocre que même les petits-pots bébés sont un luxe que vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre. Les aides financières qui maintenaient une certaine harmonie ont été supprimées pour soutenir « l'effort de guerre ». Seule l'Etoile Polaire essaye encore de nous aider, mais est reléguée au rang de terroriste par une grotesque propagande. Pendant ce temps, les castes dominantes s'enrichissent encore plus et nous traitent comme des esclaves. Des esclaves sans valeur qui n'ont même pas le droit à une éducation décente. Pour quelle raison ? Car ils ne sont pas biens nés. Et vous n'avez même pas la liberté de dire que vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec le système, sinon vous êtes condamné à mort. Il n'y a pas de liberté à Illéa pour les défavorisés, Prince Maxon. Cela fait même bien longtemps qu'il n'y a plus d'espoirs.

La neutralité du Pince disparait après ma tirade. Il est de nouveau furieux, comme tout à l'heure. Sauf que cette fois, c'est moi qui en suis la raison.

-Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, America, je ne suis pas ignorant de la situation.

Je me fusille du regard.

-Vous vous en accommodez, c'est encore pire !

Je n'arrive presque plus à penser tellement je suis en colère. J'en viens même à me demander si Maxon n'a pas décidé de mourir là, tout de suite. Comment ose-t-il être aussi insensible à la détresse de son peuple. Comment peut-il se tenir devant moi, calmement, alors que je viens de lui dire que ses administrés sont en train de mourir de faim. Je vais le tuer !

La colère gronde dans mes veines, me donne mal aux tempes, mais je n'en ai cure. Je suis furibonde, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été de toute ma vie entière. Mais Maxon l'est aussi. Son calme apparent a disparu et il déclare :

-Je ne suis pas encore Roi ! J'ai les pieds et poings liés, comme vous ! Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que cela m'a couté de tenir tête à mon père en rejoignant notre armée ? Pensez-vous que j'ai une latitude d'actions démesurée ? Non, je ne peux qu'attendre et former des alliances pour l'avenir, tout en réfléchissant à ce que je ferais quand je serais à la tête d'Illéa. Je fais de mon mieux pour comprendre le peuple, être à leur écoute. Tout mon peuple : les Un comme les Huit. Pour cela, j'ai besoin de comprendre les revendications de chacun, America. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'attend de moi l'Etoile Polaire. D'être certain qu'ils agissent pour la paix et non pour la guerre. Je connais la guerre, je l'ai vue de mes propres yeux, et je ne souhaite pas ça à mon peuple.

Je m'avance vers lui, essayant d'être menaçante.

-L'Etoile Polaire est pacifiste ! je crie.

Il n'est absolument pas d'accord. Ses magnifiques yeux marron flamboient de la même rage que celle qui m'anime. Notre union ne pourrait pas être aussi parfaite qu'en cet instant : nous sommes unis dans une même colère. Il devrait m'intimider : il est plus grand et plus fort que moi. Ce n'est pas le cas. Face à lui, je me sens courageuse, déterminée. Un feu dévorant m'anime.

-L'Etoile Polaire mène des raides dans mon château sans aucune raison logique.

Une brusque envie de jeter toutes les affaires que je trouve sur son bureau me saisit à cette accusation. Il essaye de nous faire passer pour des fous-furieux. Je me sens insultée. Il vilipende sur mes convictions sans aucune honte. Je vais faire ravaler son orgueil à ce misérable Prince vaniteux et narcissique.

-Car nous aussi, nous avons besoin de garanties !

Encore une fois, nous sommes éminemment proches. Sauf que contrairement à nos autres « rencontres » je ne compte pas m'éloigner de lui. Je n'ai qu'une envie : faire comprendre à son cerveau d'attardé royal qu'il est l'homme le plus idiot et le plus horrible que je n'ai jamais vue. Notre proximité est telle que je sens son souffle erratique sur mon visage. Lui aussi a du mal à maitriser ses émotions. J'en suis satisfaite : il ne pourra pas se vanter d'un stoïcisme hors du commun avec moi.

-Quelles garanties, America ? quémande-t-il.

L'intonation de sa voix ressemble plus à un ordre qu'une demande. Cela me met en rogne, encore plus. Mon visage doit être aussi rouge que mes cheveux. Je ne suis à rien de le frapper. J'en crève d'envie, en réalité. Ce serait contre-productif, mais tout ce que je viens de faire l'est.

-Je ne peux pas le dire sans l'accord de l'Organisation ! Je ne suis qu'un intermédiaire, je lui rappelle.

Ma réponse l'agace et il est encore plus furax quand il me répond :

-Vous dites être ici pour fournir des informations, America. Mais pour le moment, je n'en vois aucune.

Je me rapproche encore davantage. Maxon a le visage baissé vers moi, le mien est relevé. Sa bouche n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de mon nez. Si quelqu'un rentrait dans le bureau maintenant, il n'imaginerait pas que nous sommes en train de nous disputer. Bien au contraire. Je ne suis pas le moins du monde déstabilisée par cet état de fait. Le Prince non plus.

D'un ton sec, je l'informe :

-Vous voulez un scoop ? Je vais vous en donner un ! L'objectif de l'Etoile Polaire n'est autre que la suppression des castes. Ni plus, ni moins.

Maxon s'anime à la ma déclaration. Ses yeux –qui ne quittent pas mon visage- brillent soudain d'un tout nouvel intérêt. Une de ses mains attrape une mèche de mes cheveux et il enroule ses doigts dedans, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire quand on n'est à rien de se battre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Toute son attention est fixée sur moi. C'est presque écrasant.

Je viens de lui avouer l'objectif principal de l'Organisation. Désormais, il a une longueur d'avance sur nous. Car je n'ai rien tiré de lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense des castes. J'ai peut-être mis fin à toutes nos chances de nous allier avec Maxon.

-Comment comptez-vous y arriver ? demande-t-il.

Je sais qu'il est vraiment intéressé par la réponse, et je sais aussi que je suis allée trop loin. L'Etoile Polaire ne m'a jamais autorisée à divulguer des telles informations sur nous au Prince. En réalité, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je peux dire ou pas. August ne m'a pas vraiment briefée sur la façon dont je devais déterminer la fiabilité d'une alliance avec Maxon.

Je décide de continuer à lui répondre de façon ironique :

-Pour le moment, en vous mettant quelques claques dans la figure !

Sa main qui n'est pas dans mes cheveux caresse le côté droit de mon visage. Je frissonne à ce contact inattendu. Je mentirais si je disais que son touché me révulse. Je préfère ne même pas y penser. Je me refuse pourtant de reculer. Je ne vais pas bouger d'un millimètre : je n'ai pas peur.

-Je ne devrais pas vous pousser ainsi, vous n'êtes pas vraiment une politicienne.

Je cligne des yeux, hébétée. De toutes les réponses que j'attendais, celle-ci n'était pas du tout sur la liste.

-Quoi ? je demande confusément.

Il s'éloigne de moi pour s'approcher de son bureau. Je reste figée au même endroit. Il ouvre un tiroir et me tend un bouquin.

-Tenez, prenez le livre.

Je ne prends plus par automatisme qu'autre chose. C'est quoi, ce retournement de situation ? La seconde d'avant il était tellement en colère contre moi que je croyais qu'il allait me tuer de ses propres mains et maintenant, il s'avère être le gentil Prince que tout le monde connait.

Maxon a de sérieux problèmes psychologiques.

-Il vous sera bien plus utile qu'à moi. J'en achèterai un autre. Considérez cela comme un cadeau.

J'ouvre le livre sur une page au hasard. Des phrases sont surlignées et il y a des annotations un peu partout de la même écriture fine que j'identifie désormais comme étant celle du Prince. Je remarque par exemple les phrases suivantes:« A utiliser avec parcimonie », « important et dangereux ». Quand je relève la tête, mon regard est interrogateur.

-Pour célébrer quoi ?

Un nouveau sourire s'étale sur son magnifique visage. Il est beau, majestueux, royal. Mon cœur manque un battement. Comme dans les romans d'amour que je dénigre souvent. Un _putain_ de battement.

-Une alliance prometteuse, me félicite-t-il.  
C'est à cet instant précis que mon destin change radicalement.

En même temps que le Destin de toute une Nation.

* * *

Coucou,  
Et voici un tout nouveau chapitre. Ohoh. Encore un. Je m'étonne moi-même.

Vous aurez peut-être remarqué que l'on commence à vraiment s'éloigner de l'intrigue de base du livre et que je commence à vraiment tout réinterpréter... Même la résolution de la 3ème GM... Je sais, le Conseil des Sages c'est horrible comme nom mais... Je me suis dit qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas exister une institution supranationale après tout ça... Et puis, il faut aussi justifier le fait qu'il n'y ait plus d'armes à feu (sauf chez les rebelles du Sud mais ça, on ne le sait pas encore...). Je voulais apporter une certaine crédibilité à la situation... Je ne sais pas si c'est réussi mais enfin.  
J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que ce chapitre vous a inspiré: que ce soit négatif ou positif.  
Merci à **Riza Deumbra et** **Nell's Utopia** pour leurs commentaires.  
J'vous embrasses tous,  
Bises,  
Kallen


End file.
